AU season 6
by jediknigh5
Summary: Takes place one year after season 5. Jack Bauer is in the capitol of Saudi Arabi, just as ISIS is marching on the city. Can he stop them and still escape alive.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is an alternate version of day 6, but I'm still keeping some elements of the real day 6. It takes place one year after day 5. It will have the full 24 episodes, approximately 120 chapters. It takes place in 3 different time zones, Washington D.C., Los Angelas, and Riyadh. Enjoy.

.

The following takes place between 8am and 9am eastern standard time. Events occur in real time.

.

8:00 eastern standard time/ 4:00 Riyadh

Maureen Kingsley is reporting from Riyadh, the capitol of Saudi Arabia. All around her people are fleeing, with good reason.

.

Maureen: As you can see it is absolute pandemonium here. ISIS forces are nearing the city and thousands, possibly millions, are fleeing before they arrive. It is believed that Amir Rajan and Hakeem Samhan, two of ISIS' top leaders, are personally leading the assault. It is worth noting that Hakeem's brother Jabbar is currently incarcerated in Riyadh facing numerous murder charges. Whether ISIS plans to spend their resources freeing Jabbar remains to be seen. The Saudi Arabia National Guard is fighting as well as can be expected, but they are facing severe shortages of weapons, food, medicine, and desertion is becoming a major problem for SANG. It still remains uncertain as to how exactly ISIS obtained sophisticated weapons. President Bakeer, who accepted this post only four days ago, has vowed his military will never cede the capitol to the terrorists, but it remains unclear how they will stop them without some sort of american intervention. President Hal Gardner has advised all non essential americans to leave Saudi Arabia, and it is speculated that ambassador Audrey Raines will begin an evacuation of our embassy within the next few hours. Given ISIS history of beheading children and the mutilation of numerus ethnic groups and other alleged "Apostates" it seems likely many refugees will try to seek assylum in America. But given the current atmosphere of fear and islamaphobia in America it is unclear whether if it will be granted. For Fox News, I'm Maureen Kingsley.

.

At the American embassy ambassador Audrey Raines is on the phone communicating with president Hal Gardner. Gardner became president a year ago after Charles Logan was forced to resign amidst allegations he had supplied terrorists with nerve gas. Now there was barely a month until the election. Gardner might become the second president who was never elected president or vice-president. Audrey wondered if that was on Gardner's mind at the moment. He had chosen Audrey's father James Hellar to be his vice-president, at the moment Audrey was willing to exploit this relationship to help some of these desperate refugees.

.

Gardner: Be blunt Audrey, is ISIS going to take the city?

Audrey: Most likely yes. Probably within the next twelve hours. The Saudi National Guard is doing what they can, but at this point they're rationing ammunition and reusing the same soiled bandages.

Gardner: How the hell did ISIS get the better weapons. These guys make Alqueda look sane by comparison, how many donors could they realistically have?

Audrey: That's a very good question sir, but to be honest I don't know.

Gardner: Is there any was that president Bakeer can stop them?

Audrey: I've spoken with Bakeer, he says he's sending a cleric, Ibriham, to try and negotiate a truce with Amir Rajan.

Gardner: Any chance Ibriham can actually do it?

Audrey: I've met Ibriham, he's persuasive, can speak to them with much more understanding of islam than I'll ever know. But I seriously doubt ISIS is listening to reason or logic. I recommend we begin evacuating the embassy.

Gardner: Very well. Audrey, I want to make it clear that getting americans out is our only priority.

Audrey: Mr president, many are trying to legally apply for assylum. But there are people recording their images on their cellphones. What do you think ISIS will do to those caught applying for assylum in America?

Gardner: It will be horrifying, and ISIS will brag about it. But if we take in refugees ISIS fighters will try to sneak in, if possible with explosives. I'm sorry Audrey, but keeping americans safe is my only priority right now.

Audrey: I understand mr president, I'll begin evacuating the embassy immediately.

Gardner: Good luck.

.

Audrey was a life-long republican, but at moments like this she missed David Palmer. He would have tried to protect these lives, american and non-american. Gardner was more honorable than Charles Logan, but he was a hardliner. Audrey had already decided that if Gardner refused to take in refugees, she would ignore him. She might face charges later, but she couldn't live with herself if she turned these people away.

.

In another part of Riyadh a peace group "Voices in the wilderness" is handing out food and medicine to the refugees. The shelling of the city by ISIS has made these things scarce, these humanitarians are trying to help save lives. Among them are Conner, a former CTU employee and convicted felon, Richard Hellar, son of vice-president Hellar and brother to Audrey Raines, and Kimberly Bauer. Kimberly has a particular reason for being here, she's trying to find her father. Conner takes Kim aside to talk to her in private.

.

Conner: You better go to the prison now, before it's too late.

Kim: Can you spare me?

Conner: We'll be fine.

Kim: I still don't understand how my father went from being in a chinese prison to being in a saudi prison.

Conner: Your father has a lot of enemies, I hate to think what ISIS will do to him.

Kim: Thank you for all you've done.

Conner: What Jack Bauer did for my mother, I could never thank him enough. Getting him safely away from these lunatics is the best I can do.

.

8:08 eastern standard time/ 4:08 Riyadh time


	2. Chapter 2

8:12

.

Five years ago Hal Gardner had been campaigning for the republican nomination for president. He lost to Keeler, who chose Charles Logan for his VP. After Keeler was assasinated Logan became president he chose Gardner as vice-president. Gardner never thought this would be an easy job, but today would be busier than normal. Today was a Saturday, at 10am the president of Turkey was arriving to discuss the country's alliance against ISIS, this might attract protestors, given Turkey's treatment of the kurds. At 3pm he would be debating Wayne Palmer, the democratic nominee and brother to former president David Palmer. At 7pm eastern standard time the World Series would begin. Either of these events could attract potential terrorist attacks. And now he would have to meet with congressional leaders to ask for military aid to defend the saudi gvernment. President Bakeer had been a moderate conservative in their legislature and had only become president recently, when the previous president fled for his life. The position of president of Saudi Arabia was new, had been established to placate the people who were fed up with the old government. The current government didn't have a great track record on human rights, but it was a damn sight better than what ISIS would establish. Not to mention U.S. oil interests in Saudi Arabia. But the current congress seemed unlikely to consent to american soldiers being sent into a conflict in the middle east with no real plan for after ISIS was defeated. Some of Gardner's methods in dealing with the terrorist threat were not popular, especially with the liberals. Many undocumented immigrants were detained, as were citizens suspected of supporting terrorism. Gardner's critics called these places concentration camps, particularly Palmer and his supporters. And now, with the crises in Riyadh, Gardner feared Palmer would use this to his advantage. Wayne Palmer had served in the Marine Corps for three years, guarding the american embassy in Riyadh. It was possible that the voters would decide that, given Palmer's experience in Saudi Arabia, he might have handled the problem better than however Gardner would have handled it. Right now Gardner's granddaughters Marissa and Mary were visiting, and watching Saturday morning cartoons. Hopefully they would at least be safe here in the White House.

.

In Riyadh ambassador Raines talks with sgt Skinner, one of the marines guarding the embassy. Skinner had been a marine since Vietnam, he obeyed orders and always showed Audrey respect, but there was something about him Audrey didn't like. It was nothing she could put her finger on, and she decided to put these feelings aside so they could work together on the evacuation.

.

Audrey: Are your men prepared for the evacuation?

Skinner: Yes ambassador. They're justifiably scared, but they'll hold it together. They believe that president Gardner approves of the evacuatio of saudi civilians.

Audrey: Good. Do you have a problem with that being a lie?

Skinner: No. I see the spotters recording the pictures of those fleeing to America. ISIS will kill all those people, as painfully as possible. I want to help but to be honest, we won't be able to save everyone.

Audrey: I know, but we can save some, so we better get started. The ships are ready off the coast. The helicopters will be arriving soon, no more than one or two americans on each chopper.

Skinner: I'll have Singer and Allen cut down the tree, make it easier for helicopters to land there.

Audrey: Good, get started.

.

In New York City 16 year old Eve enters her highschool. Although it was a Saturday mr Miller was holding a review for his algebra class. Some were here voluntarily, wanted to raise their grades to get a better chance for getting into college. Others were forced to be there, their grades were bad and they needed some extra help just to pass. Including this and other classes there were maybe 45 people in the school at the moment, including three janitors. It seemed to be a normal Saturday, albeit in a place they didn't want to be. But there were explosives in the school basement, and a few of the people in this school had every intention of using them in the next few hours.

.

8:19


	3. Chapter 3

8:23

.

Note: Ibrahim and Hakeem's conversation is presented in english, because I don't speak arabic. Imagine them speaking arabic and the subtitles on the screen.

.

Democratic nominee Wayne Palmer is being interviewed by Ernie Anastos.

.

Anastos: Your brother was murdered by chechnyan seperatists, yet you seem to support Chechnya in it's desire to become free from Russia.

Wayne: President Suvarov of Russia is a good ally in the war on terror. I believe in it's in both countries' best interest to have an honest friendship. I expect him to be just as honest with us. The truth is America and Russia can work together to defeat terrorism, but that becomes more difficult if Russia wastes it's resources keeping Chechnya as part of the russian federation. And while I have absolutely no sympathy for Bierko or any of the others ininvolved in David's murder, I do recognize that it was born from Russia's treatment of the chechnyan people. I hope that America can act as a mediator between the two sides and help resolve the conflict to everyone's satisfaction.

Anastos: Given that you helped guard our embassy in Saudi Arabia, what do you think of president Gardner's handling of the current crises?

Wayne: I think it's too early to judge his performance. I hope for the best, but we should prepare for the worst. It's always possible Bakeer and Ibriham can reach some truce, but I'm not optimistic. If neccessary we should evacuate our embassy, and try to help with the potential refugee crises.

Anastos: Would you support sending american troops to Saudi Arabia to stop ISIS?

Wayne: Without a realistic plan, we would just wind up in another open-ended conflict in the middle east, putting the lives of many more americans in danger.

Anastos: During your tour of duty you never saw combat, president Gardner was a P.O.W. in Vietnam. Do you feel that has led the two of you to have different perspectives in the war on terror?

Wayne: Like every marine there I prayed for things to be peaceful. I realize I was more fortunate than the marines currently stationed at the embassy. I would not disrespect any veteran. But I will absolutely criticize the actions of my president if I feel he is making a strategic error.

Anastos: What about Gardner's "dog comment?"

Wayne: "Saturday Night Live" made that funnier than I ever could, and I'd prefer to focus on the issues.

Anastos: My producer is now telling me of reports that ambassador Raines is beginning an evacuation of our embassy in Riyadh. Any comment?

Wayne: While it is sad to see us leave the country it seems that president Gardner realizes it is neccessary to protect american lives.

.

At CTU Los Angelas director Bill Buchanan begins his meeting. With him are his second in command Nadia Yassir, head of field ops Curtis Manning, and computer technicians Chloe OBrien and Milo Pressman.

.

Bill: I'm sorry to have had to drag you in this early on a Saturday, but with everything that's happenning I want us prepared. Any suspicious chatter?

Milo: Most of the extremist websites are talking about hitting the debate, or the World Series.

Curtis: Never thought I'd say this, but I wish the Dodgers hadn't won the pennant this year.

Chloe: I couldn't find out any specific plans, but the president of Turkey coming has energized the kurdish seperatist movement.

Bill: He's scheduled to arrive at the White House in approximately 90 minutes. Concentrate on any attacks at Dodger Stadium, CTU Washington can handle the debate and the president of Turkey.

.

In Riyadh sgt "Skinner" sees privates Rick Allen and Kyle Singer cut down a tree at the embassy. This will make it easier for helicopters to land and take the refugees to the ships off the coast. It is a bit sad to see the beautiful tree go, but ambassador Raines recognizes the neccessity. Outside the gate thousands of people are begging to be let inside. They might make a tiny dent in the sea of humanity, but not much of one. "Skinner" knows about Rick and Kyle. Rick was involved in the kidnapping of Kimberly Bauer eight years ago. He was given immunity in exchange for his testimony, but faced charges relating to drug-possesion. Rick was given the chance to avoid prison y serving in the military, and he made this his career. Four years ago Kyle Singer's family faced financial hardships. He agreed to transport drugs across the border for the Salazaar cartel, he was a pawn for them and Jack Bauer's scheme to stop the Cordella virus. Although Kyle was given immunity, the whole incident was a wake-up call. He turned his life around, joined the Marine Corps. And after a year of groveling he even got his girlfriend Linda to take him back. They were married now, expecting their first child. "Skinner" didn't want to judge their pasts, not after all he'd done. These three were united in wanting to get as many refugees out as possible before it was too late. The tree came down, and the people outside could understand what this meant, the americans were leaving.

.

In Los Angelas Kate Warner arrives at her father's house with coffee and doughnuts. It seemed a bit unusual to her that her father would ask her to come over and work on a Saturday, the sun wasn't even up yet. But Bob seemed desperate, perhaps his other child Marie being in prison was starting to take it's toll on him. As Bob heard his daughter's car pull up he quickly closed his labtop.

.

Kim Bauer makes her way to the prison. She wears the head scarf, but a white face still sticks out. Kim has a gun concealed in her outfit. With so many desperate people she has no idea when she might have to use it. She still isn't sure how her father went from a chinese prison to a saudi prison, but the evidence suggested he was here. Jack had a bad reputation in the muslim world, the things he'd done in the war on terror. And now the city was about to be taken by the extremists who beheaded children and broadcast it over the internet. Kim could not simply abandon her father to these monsters.

.

Ibriham, an influential cleric in Saudi Arabia, arrives at the camp of the ISIS fighters. Although he is nervous, he still hopes to resolve this conflict without further bloodshed. The ISIS fighters allow him to pass and take him to their leader, Hakeem Samhan.

.

Ibriham: Thank you for agreeing to this meeting.

Hakeem: What exactly is Bakeer offering?

Ibriham: Amnesty for all of your men, if they lay down their arms. He is also willing to release any Islamic State fighters currently incarcerated in Riyadh, including your brother. After that, both sides can sit down and decide the best government for this country.

Hakeem: And we are just suppossed to take his word that he won't have his american masters bring in reinforcements to save his worthless hide?

Ibriham: The americans are leaving, you have driven out the infidels. But there is no need for further bloodshed, for people on either side to die.

Hakeem: Unlike the cowards you represent my soldiers aren't afraid to die. I'd like you to deliver a message to president Bakeer.

.

8:36


	4. Chapter 4

8:40

.

CTU Los Angelas continues analyzing potential threats, particularly at the World Series tonight. It's game one, Dodgers against Yankees. Most of CTU would rather be home watching the game, but they chose this job for a reason. Chloe and Milo each monitor the extremist websites. Gardner's mass-incarceration against muslims and those of middle-eastern descent seems to have brought more people to these websites, it's difficult to tell how many of them are actually willing to commit terrorism, and how many are just angry and mouthing off. That's another problem, weeding out the true extremists from those who are just angry with the system.

.

In New York City Eve continues sitting through mr Miller's algebra lecture. Eve would rather be elsewhere on a Saturday, but she knows this is important. But at the moment this place has one major advantage, Amy. Eve and Amy had been dating for almost three months now. They kept it somewhat quiet because Eve's parents didn't approve of her dating a girl, particularly one who was two years older. They met over the summer, when Eve first got a job at the local healthclub, working the juice bar. Amy was a fitness instructor, she'd even been on a local workout show as a background person. Eve was completely in love. But at the moment there was a disgruntled janitor handling explosives in the basement. Eve didn't yet realize how much her life would change very soon.

.

President Gardner nervously awaited further news from Riyadh. He thought about his granddaughter Marissa. She was 17, wouldn't want her friends to know she was still watching Saturday morning cartoons. It was party for her that Gardner took what some called extreme measures. He decided that whatever the liberals and the bleeding-hearts said about him, if he could make the world a safer place for his grandchilden, it would be worth it.

.

8:46


	5. Chapter 5

8:50

.

Kim Bauer made it to the prison. The guards checked her identification, and made her surrender her weapon. The prison seemed on edge. As best Kim could tell a lot of guards had already deserted their post. If ISIS took the city they didn't really want them knowing they had been the jailers for the brother of one of their main leaders. It was almost 5pm Riyadh time, visiting hours were almost over. This prisoner seems to be going by the name "Frank Roush" but Conner assured Kim it was Jack Bauer in this prison.

.

In New York City Eve makes her way to the school basement. There she sees Amy, and the two share a brief kiss. They are interrupted by the janitor Miguel, who is holding a bomb. Eve is clearly nervous, Amy tries to comfort her.

.

Amy: It's going to be okay.

Eve: I know, I'm just nervous. I've never seen a real bomb before.

Miguel: It's secure, I promise. It won't go off, until it's time.

Amy: We should be able to make it back here before 3pm, and Miller will vouch we were here the whole time. But if you can't do it, I'll understand.

Eve: No. You're right, this is neccessary. And I would follow you anywhere. I love you, more than life.

Amy: I love you too.

.

In Los Angelas Kate Warner works with her father Bob. Just then there's a knock on the door, Bob goes to see who it is. It turns out to be Jeff Benson, Bob's security guard. Four years ago Jeff had been a prison guard for the drug-lord Ramon Salazaar. Salazaar kidnapped Jeff's wife and children, forced him to murder his prosecutor Luis Annicon. As a result Jeff lost his job, his pension, and spent two years in prison before he was pardoned by president Logan. After this it was hard for Jeff to get a new job, but Bob Warner hired him for security. Between corporate spies, and those who thought Bob was to blame for his daughter becoming a terrorist, Bob felt the need to have a bodyguard. This morning, Bob was speaking quietly with Jeff. Kate thought it might have something to do with pay, and tried not to listen. But she did hear something. Bob told Jeff to make sure to protect Kate, to hold her here against her will if neccessary. Today was too important to take chances. Kate started to worry, what exactly was her father involved in.

.

At CTU Bill Buchanan was working, trying to analyze data regarding a potential terrorist strike. He is doing this when he recieves a call from Division, specifically director Erin Driscoll.

.

Bill: Yes Erin?

Erin: Is Nadia Yassir at CTU with you?

Bill: She's not in this office, but yes she's in the building.

Erin: We've uncovered evidence she might be working with terrorists.

Bill: I find that hard to believe. What evidence do you have?

Erin: I'll be there in 15 minutes. It's best I not mention it over the phone. Until I get there I need you to limit her computer access.

Bill: Very well, I can do that without arousing her suspicion.

.

Bill did as ordered. He believed Nadia was a loyal patriotic american who would never betray her country. But he'd been wrong before.

.

In Riyadh "Skinner" observes as the tree is officially cut down. The people outside know what this means, the americans are leaving. This embassy was often the center of protest for those who objected to America's interventionist foreign policy. Today these people just wanted to flee before the terrorists were in control. Skinner couldn't blame them, he had personally seen the fall of Saigon. During that war the North Vietnamise Army lost a lot of their own, they were not above score settling. Hundreds of thousands were sent to re-education camps. Known anti-comunists, south vietnamise military officers, and anyone that the guys making the list might have a personal grudge against. Thousands died in those camps from disease and starvation, not to mention those who were executed. But those sent to the camps had a chance to live, even to become productive memers of the new socialist state. But ISIS had neither the resources to launch re-education cmaps, nor the compassion to try. As bad as things were after the fall of Saigon, things in Riyadh were about to become much worse.

.

Skinner's fears were reinforced by what was then broadcast over the internet. President Bakeer had sent his cleric Ibriham to try and negotiate a peace with ISIS leader Hakeem Samhan. Hakeem responded by personally cutting off Ibriham's head and broadcasting it over the internet. Any hope for a peaceful resolution to the conflict was officially gone.

.

Kimberly is finally able to see her father. He looks different, a beard, more hardened than she remembers. But it's definitely him behind the glass, of that she's certain.

.

Kim: Dad?

Frank: Who the hell are you?

Kim: I'm your daughter, Kim.

Frank: I screwed a lot of girls back in the day, can't say I remember you.

Kim: You raised me, married mom.

Frank: I've never been married.

Kim: Dad what's going on? How'd you even end up here?

Frank: I transported illegal drugs, or so they believe.

Kim: Why are you going byt he name Frank Roush?

Frank: Because that's the name my mother gave me. Look I don't know who you are, or why you think I'm your daddy, but I ain't. So I suggest you leave me alone and get the hell out of Riyadh before the monsters come.

.

With that "Frank" shoved the phone down and walked away. Kim still believed this was her father. Most likely he was just trying to get her to leave before it was too late. But she still refused to abandon her family.

.

8:59:57

8:59:58

8:59:59

9:00:00


	6. Chapter 6

The following takes place between 9am and 10am eastern standard time. Events occur in real time.

.

9:00/ 5:00 Riyadh.

.

Ambassador Audrey Raines burns classified documents. She fears that this time tomorrow ISIS will control this embassy. Audrey needs to prevent intel from ending up in the terrorists' hands, she also fears what will happen to the local citizens when ISIS learns they worked with the americans. The first helicopters arrive, Audrey orders it to take the people in the VISA application room first, she knows the spotters across the street have already told ISIS who exactly is applying for american VISAs. She also can see people trying to climb over the wall and sneak in. Only a few have snuck in thus far, but that's likely to change very soon.

.

Kate Warner notices that the sun is already making itself known outside. She fears she won't be allowed outside today. Perhaps her father is just being unneccessarily paranoid, maybe he was involved in something shady. Kate decided not to try and leave, at least not until she learns what exactly her father is involved in.

.

In Riyadh Kim Bauer calls her friend Conner about this meeting.

.

Kim: I saw him, but he acted like he had no idea who I was.

Conner: My sources said it's definitely Jack Bauer in there.

Kim: It was him alright, he told me to get out of here while I still could.

Conner: Sounds like he was just trying to protect you.

Kim: He's the only family I have left, I can't leave until he gets out of there.

Conner: Be careful.

Kim: You too.

.

Wayne Palmer is leaving the television studio when his chief-of-staff Mike Novick tells him something urgent. Wayne and Mike held the same job at different times, chief-of-staff to president David Palmer. Mike had a falling out with David, but they reconciled, David even invited Mike to his wedding to Anne. Mike and Wayne had worked together to bring down the conspiracy that murdered David, now they were working together to get Wayne elected.

.

Wayne: What is it Mike?

Mike: Bruce Foxton claims he has vital information, needs to speak with you immediately.

Wayne: I'm less than six hours from the debate, I can only imagine what the press will say if I'm seen with him.

Mike: I can arrange a covert meeting, but Foxton's intel has always been good in the past.

Wayne: Okay, make it happen.

.

While Mike Novick arranged the meeting Erin Driscoll arrived at CTU Los Angelas. She immediately goes into Bill Buchanan's office. Nadia Yassir is complaining about problems with her computer. Bill promises to have Milo look into it just as soon as his meeting with Erin is over. Erin shows Bill a video shot years ago by an undercover operative. The tape is of a cell meeting between islamic extremists. Nadia appears younger in the tape, but it's clearly her. Erin shows the particular part where Nadia talks about her hatred of America, how she'd like to be involved in an operation igger than September 11th.

.

Erin: Later in the tape she begins saying things about jewish americans that I'd rather not repeat.

Bill: The time stamp on that video says it was shot six years ago. I already knew that six years ago Nadia Yassir was undercover and helped bring down a terrorist operation.

Erin: I'd still like to question Nadia Yassir, find out where her real loyalties lay.

Bill: You've got to be kidding me. We have been reading chatter that says there might be a terrorist attack in less than 10 hours. We need all hands on deck.

Erin: We need loyal americans working. This place has been infiltrated by moles on multiple occasions. If there is any chance of one here today I need to root them out.

Bill: You're covering your own ass.

Erin: That too. I remind you that I don't need your permission or approval. Tell ms Yassir to meet me in interrogation room 2.

.

Bill didn't like it, but he had no choice in the matter.

.

9:09


	7. Chapter 7

9:13

.

Speaker Ford arrives at the White House and is brought to see President Gardner.

.

Gardner: Thank you for coming James, Sorry to bring you to work on Saturday.

Ford: I guess your job doesn't allow many days off.

Gardner: No it does not.

Ford: I take it this is about the crises in Riyadh.

Gardner: Correct. Our embassy is being evacuated, because I fear that ISIS will control the city within 24 hours.

Ford: Are you thinking of sending american soldiers to defend the current government?

Gardner: Would you be willing to lend your support for official congressional approval?

Ford: Honestly no. Not without knowing how long we'd be in there.

Gardner: We seriously underestimated how well-armed this group is. In truth we might be occupying Saudi Arabia for five to ten years.

Ford: Could we concievably put up a stable democratic state?

Gardner: Best we could hope for is to keep Bakeer in power. His track record on human rights isn't great, but it is better than what ISIS would do.

Ford: I have no doubt. But we would be keeping a dictator in power, giving our enemies propoganda.

Gardner: Unfortunately after Iraq, most of Congress probably agrees with you.

.

In New York City Amy and Eve prepare to make their martyrdom tapes.

.

Amy: Have you memorized the script?

Eve: Yeah, most of it. I'm not the best catholic, but it still seems weird to be swearing allegiance to Satan.

Amy: We need to do this to throw authorities off our scent.

Eve: I get that, seems a little unfair to blame satanists. Does anyone actually worship Satan?

Amy: Yeah, the Church of Satan, founded in 1966 by Anton Levey. I don't share his religious views, but his politics aren't that much different than mine.

Eve: That's comforting. I need a little more time to memorize my script.

Amy: Okay. I'll make my tape first and you keep reading.

.

In Riyadh "Frank Roush" talks with another inmate, Farid. Farid was a member or the Saudi Royal Guard, had used "Enhanced interrogation" on suspected terrorists. When the presidency was established, and the new regime promised reform, some of the interrogators were arrested and thrown in prison. Farid was likely made an example of because he was also a christian in a largely muslim nation. Farid and Frank both knew they would be in grave danger if ISIS took the city.

.

Farid: Who was the girl you were brought to see?

Frank: Someone who thinks I'm her daddy.

Farid: Are you?

Frank: Can't rule it out.

Fard: "Can't rule it out." You sound like a good father.

Frank: Getting back to the plan, are the other prisoners onboard?

Farid: They are thieves, drug-addicts, sodomites. They don't like the idea of ISIS running this place any more than we do. Rumor is the guards are getting ready to flee, they might release Jabbar Samhan and the other ISIS fighters first, try and buy some good will with the animals while they can.

Frank: The guards will leave us to die, our only chance is to take Jabbar hostage and use him as a bargaining chip.

Farid: He has at least ten others who will die to protect him.

Frank: We'll outnumber them at least ten to one. I'm not going to lie, some of us will die taking them out. But we don't do it we'll all die.

Farid: Agreed, God be with you my friend.

Frank: And with you.

.

9:22


	8. Chapter 8

9:26

.

Kate Warner notices her father going to the bathroom. She then puts her plan into action to distract Jeff the bodyguard. He was trained to look for any danger in the shadows, that made it fairly easy to convince him there was danger.

.

Kate: Did you see that?

Jeff: What?

Kate: I thought I saw something in the bushes. Probably just my imagination.

Jeff: I'll check it out. Stay inside, away from the windows.

.

As he went outside Kate went to her father's computer. She tried searching for exactly what her father was doing, but within a minute Bob caught his daughter snooping.

.

Bob: What are you doing on my computer?

Kate: I'm sorry dad, but what exactly are you involved in.

Bob: I'm not sure what you mean.

Kate: I heard you tell Jeff to keep me here, even against my will.

Bob: I'm just being protective. I'll tell you the truth, six years ago CTU arrested a suspected terrorist. He had a smartphone they believed contained vital intel, but if they put the wrong password five times in a row all the intel would be ereased. So I was offered a deal by the government. If Warner Industries created a device to safely retrieve the intel, Marie's death sentance would be commuted.

Kate: I have to admit I was always curious as to exactly why David Palmer commuted Marie's sentance. But that doesn't explain what you're doing today.

Bob: My technicians tell me they're on the verge of a new device, it will help CTU analyze chatter amongst extremist websites. Figure out which threats are credible, who's serious about commiting acts of terrorism. I don't completely understand it, but if it works, ideally Gardner might allow Marie to be freed. There are ofcourse people who don't want the government to have this, that is why I want you safe with me today.

Kate: I'm sorry I was suspicious of you.

Bob: I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth earlier. Do me one favor, don't send Jeff on a wild goose chase again.

.

Erin Driscoll continues interrogating Nadia Yassir.

.

Erin: I understand you helped create a pro-alqueda website.

Nadia: Yes, to lure terrorists out, get them arrested before they obtain actual weapons for their plans.

Erin: How'd you come up with the idea?

Nadia: In the 1920s french police created a fake anarchist newspaper to lure out actual anarchists. I just adapted to the new technology.

Erin: How often do you attend mosque services?

Nadia: How is that relevant?

Erin: Just answer the question.

Nadia: If my schedule allows, once a week. It's a progressive mosque where the imams preach peace.

Erin: There are multiple imams?

Nadia: Men and women pray in seperate areas.

Erin: Then how do you know the male imam preaches peace?

Nadia: I hear the men talking about him, and I've spoken with him in private.

.

Nadia detested this interrogation, she knew she was being racially profiled. But hopefully she could get this over with ad get back to work. Meanwhile Eve has memorized her script and begins making her tape, while wearing a ski mask. She was nervous, but Amy was right. Immigrants and muslims were being forced into concentration camps because of their religous beliefs and/or their skin color. Standing up to this was the right thing to do. If they did it right, noone would die. It wasn't dying Eve feared as much as taking someone else's life. But Eve truley felt she would follow Amy to Hell itself.

.

Eve: As a wise man once said "They came for the jews and I said nothing. Then they came for me." But we will stand for the muslims today, or they will come for us tomorrow. We speak for all those persecuted for their faith. Those who have been forced into concentratin camps for no other reason than because their skin is a different color than those in power. We thought it could never happen in America. Then it did, and many looked the other way because they didn't trust muslims. Worse, many actively supported this because they thought their God wanted them to be intolerant towards muslims, or arabs, or homosexuals. But let it be known that some did resist this fascist state. And if I must give my life for this, then I will proudly go to lord Satan with a clear conscience.

.

9:35


	9. Chapter 9

9:39

.

In the prison in Riyadh Farid waits for information from his informant Karam. Karam had once been in the saudi military, but he sold drugs. When arrested he wore a wire against his associates in exchange for a more lenient sentance. Now, in prison, Karam was not only the prison bookie he was a suspected informant for the warden, and for Farid. No doubt Karem hoped the guards would take him with them when they fled, if not he wanted Farid's protection from the other prisoners. Karem came and told Farid what he already suspected, the guards were getting ready to flee. They planned to leave all the prisoners in here. If ISIS planned t free Jabbar it would take time, allow the guards more time to flee the city. Farid nodded to Frank, they had to be ready. Frank said he had been in the american military, when he got out he started doing heroin to forget what he had done. When Frank got into debt with his dealer he started smuggling drugs to pay off the debt. That was when he was arrested by saudi police and thrown into this prison. Frank was a former american soldier and drug smuggler. Once ISIS took the city he would be horribly murdered. Farid couldn't imagine exactly what Frank could be hiding that could be worse, and yet Farid suspected he was hiding something. But Frank clearly had skills from the military, and that was what he needed right now.

.

Wayne Palmer met with Bruce Foxton in private. Wayne had used Bruce in certain dealings from the private sector, and once in David Palmer's re-election. But now, Wayne feared being seen in public with someone like this.

.

Wayne: You said this was important?

Foxton: Have you ever heard the name Yvettte Gray?

Wayne: No.

Foxton: Here's sone pictures if it helps.

.

Foxton showed Waybe pictures of a 19 year old girl. In one picture she's wearing a "Wayne Palmer for president" t-shirt, and actually shaking Wayne's hand.

.

Foxton: You seem to know her.

Wayne: Do you know how many people I shake hands with on a normal day.

Foxton: I'm guessing a lot. You should know she's claiming that she had an affair with you.

Wayne: That's a lie. I never cheated on my wife.

Foxton: That's between you and her. The president has a wife much younger than himself, people could tolerate your adultery.

Wayne: Which never happenned.

Foxton: Regardless, Yvette here claims you gave her the A.I.D.S. virus. Personally I think she got that elsewhere. But if this scandal breaks, with less than one month before the election, people will wonder if you have the virus, and whether you gave it to her or she gave it to you. What you do with this intel is your business, just thought you wanted to know.

.

At CTU Los Angelas Nadia Yassir is taken away in handcuffs. Everyone is shocked. Milo and Bill Buchanan go to see what's going on.

.

Milo: What the hell is going on?

Erin: She's under arrest for providing support for terrorist groups.

Bill: On what evidence?

Erin: That's classified.

Nadia: Meaning it doesn't exist.

Milo: This is just because she's a muslim isn't it.

Erin: That's not true.

Nadia: Yes it is. Milo, I'm going to fight this, but you should get back to work. President Teke is expected to arrive at the White House in less than 15 minutes, you guys need to be ready.

Milo: Fine. But I'm giving you my brother's number. He's a lawyer. He'll represent you in your defense, and potential lawsuit against Erin.

Erin: I'll take my chances.

.

9:46


	10. Chapter 10

9:50

.

Wayne Palmer speaks with his chief-of-staff Mike Novick about the situation regarding Yvette Gray.

.

Mike: Be honest with me Wayne, did you have an extra-marital affair?

Wayne: No. I don't know what I can say to make you believe me.

Mike: I believe you. Bruce said she does have the A.I.D.S virus, she needs money for medication to save her life.

Wayne: I take it Gardner is paying for her treatment.

Mike: Specifically she's offered to tell this story to a political action comittee who supports Gardner's policies. I honestly don't know if Gardner is behind this.

Wayne: What do you suggest we do?

Mike: Yvette is a desperate woman fighting for her life. I offer her the money she needs and she'll retract her story. Worst case scenario I get implicated, deny you knew anything about it.

Wayne: You can get the money?

Mike: I have some saved up. All honestly obtained I promise.

Wayne: I believe you. But how much of your savings would this deplete?

Mike: Most. But I owe it to you, after what I did to David.

Wayne: He forgave you, so have I. Do it, but be careful.

Mike: Yes sir..

.

At CTU director Buchanan watches on tv as president Teke arrives at the White House, gets off the helicopter, shakes president Gardner's hands. As angry as Bill was at Nadia's arrest, he knows he still has to do his job. There are protestors outside the gate, angry at Teke's treatment of the kurdish people. There's also a counter protest on the opposite side, supporting the turkish government's steps to stop Alqueda and ISIS. Bill Buchanan had feared the terrorists would try to assasinate one or both presidents, but that seemed to have gone as smoothly as could be expected. There was the fear that, in a crowd of hundreds of protestors, one might try something. But they didn't, at least not yet.

.

Eve leaves her highschool with Amy and Miguel. She is nervous, but she understood the importance of this mission.

.

In Riyadh Audrey Raines sees people jumping over the wall, desperately trying to get to safety. Mothers are holding their babies, pleading with the americans to take their children to safety. Audrey has ordered the marines to take the children to the helicopters first, one marine on the choppers to bring them to the waiting ships. She fears the crowd will get violent if there is no hope. Audrey plays a desperate card. She orders sgt Skinner to open the gates, let everyone in. Skinner obeys. A loudspeaker announces in arabic that all will be taken to safety, but order must be maintained. This seems to restore calm, at least for now.

.

Split screens show the marines giving food to the desperate refugees, Kimberly Bauer waiting near the prison, Mike Novick preparing to withdraw his life savings to pay off Yvette, presidents Gardner and Teke answering questions from reporters, Nadia Yassir being taken to a detention center.

.

At the prison the guards release Jabbar Samhan and ten other ISIS fighters from solitary confinement. Farid stands his ground, the other prisoners are behind him, including Frank Roush. For now Farid and Jabbar stare each other down. It is clear they will soon be in conflict.

.

9:59:57

9:59:58

9:59:59

10:00:00


	11. Chapter 11

The following takes place between 10am and 11am eastern standard time. Events occur in real time.

.

Note: Once again, I don't actually know the arabic language. So for Farid and Jabbar's conversation try to imagine them speaking arabic with these subtitles on the screen.

.

10:00/6:00 Riyadh

.

In the prison the guards are getting ready to flee. The prisoners know they are all on their own. Farid and Jabbar stare each other down. For now Farid has over 100 prisoners on his side, Jabbar has only ten loyal followers. But that will likely change when Jabbar's brother and the other ISIS psychopaths take control of the prison.

.

Jabbar: I remember you Farid, how you tortured me. How many of my brothers here have you tortured?

Farid: Four. As I recall you had planted a bomb in a crowded market place, killed 18 civilians. You didn't break, but most of your friends did.

Jabbar: Justice will find you soon. My brother will make sure of that.

Farid: Most of you know what I am capable of. Let me be blunt. After the guards leave I plan to take Jabbar hostage. If you refuse to let me take him, I will kill you. If you surrender now, you can spare the lives of your followers. We can work together to escape, then go our seperate ways.

Jabbar: And how many of your friends will die before then. My friends are willing to die for me, will these thieves and perverts die for you?

Farid: They know the risk, and know it's their only chance to survive the day.

.

At the embassy Kyle SInger, Rick Allen, and the other marines are maintaining calm. Some of these civilians have brought weapons. The marines are telling them to throw the weapons into the swimming pool. Rick is looking around for Zahra. Zahra is a young woman who Rick had a very brief relationship with, and it resulted in a child. At first Rick did nothing, Zahra had to sue for chid support. Now, Rick feared what ISIS would do to a woman who had a child with an american soldier. He searched for Zahra and their child, they weren't here. Rick spoke with Kyle about this.

.

Rick: I don't see Zahra or the baby here.

Kyle: Now you care.

Rick: Fine, I'm a deadbeat. But I can't just leave them. I'm going to try and rescue them, are you with me?

Kyle: Yeah, I'll back you up in any way I can.

.

In Washinton D.C. president Gardner speaks with president Teke.

.

Gardner: My father served in the korean war. He saw turkish soldiers who had been wounded, but still offered their blood for their commanding officer. My father said turkish soldiers were a little crazy, but in a good way.

Teke: You always were blunt, such as comparing your main opponent to a dog.

Gardner: I just acknowledged that Wayne Palmer was a corporal in the american military, as was my dog. Argus lost a leg warning american soldiers about a landmine in Iraq.

Teke: I prefer cats myself. At any rate, I try not to judge the methods you use against the terrorists, but much the muslim world is opposed to your detention centers.

Gardner: The liberals make too much of them. The centers hold undocumented immigrants while they apply for sanctuary. Those here legally and who don't support terrorism. But while we're on the subject, many in my country object to your treatment of the kurds.

Teke: There is no such thing as a "kurd." There are elements, among the mountain turks, who are seperatists. ISIS stirs up trouble, I do what is neccessary to protect my people, including loyal mountain turks.

Gardner: Fair enough. But if you ever need America's help as a mediator, we'll be happy to help.

Teke: I do not see that being neccessary anytime soon. But I cannot predict the future completely. If I must, I will request your country's assistance. Thank you my friend.

.

10:09


	12. Chapter 12

10:13

.

In the prison the guards are fleeing. Farid knows he has to take Jabbar hostage soon, or they'll lose their last chance to survive.

.

Off the coast of Riyadh Khalid transports around 30 refugees in his boat. Khalid plans to keep transporting refugees to the american ships for as long as it's safe, getting what money he could, and then join them. But right now Khalid is ordered to stop by a ship of the saudi navy. Captain Rajan begins speaking with Khalid.

.

Khalid: I'm trying to transport civilians away from the shelling until our army defeats the terrorists.

Rajan: Commendable. But we have reports you are transporting deserters. Men of military age who are ignoring president Bakeer's orders to stand and fight.

Khalid: The only males on this boat are either under 14 or over 60.

.

Captain Rajan could see that Khalid was at least 70 years old, and there were males under 12 on the boat, plus females. But he estimated at least 10 men on the boat were of military age, should be fighting for their country.

.

Khalid: I have my orders from president Bakeer himself, may I please try to contact him?

Rajan: I'll give you 15 minutes. If you can't produce evidence I'll have to arrest your military age men.

.

Khalid understood captain Rajan's thinking, that they needed all the fighters they could get to defend the country from barbarians. But the city was doomed, he wanted to get as many people out as possible. Khalid tried to contact someone who could potentially help.

.

At the embassy Kyle Singer and Rick Allen asked for leave from sgt Skinner.

.

Rick: Sir, I request permission to pick up my ex-girlfriend and our child.

Kyle: I'd like to back him up.

Skinner: What's the name of your child?

Rick: I'm not sure. I'm a terrible father, but I can't let them be murdered.

Skinner: The current government only tolerates thee children because Bakeer still hopes for american support. I fear to think what ISIS will do to your child. You both have one hour to find them. If you can't return here immediately.

Rick: Thank you sir.

.

Mike Novick meets with Yvette Gray.

.

Yvette: Thank you for helping me.

Mike: It's not without conditions. I need to know how you got the A.I.D.S. virus, and who approached you about this story.

Yvette: I was raped by my uncle when I was 16. I've had no other sexual partners. A man who called himself Carl Webb approached me. He said he could give me enough money for my medicine if I said I had sex with Wayne Palmer.

Mike: I'm sorry about what happended to you. Actually I respect how hard you're fighting to survive. If you agree to make a tape admitting to everything, you can have the money.

Yvette: Thank you.

.

Nadia Yassir has been processed and is officially put into the general population of the detention center. This was when it hit her how real this was.

.

10:22


	13. Chapter 13

10:26

.

Mike Novick records Yvette's statement about how she got sick, and how Carl Webb was trying to bribe her to say it was Wayne Palmer. Mike was tempted to ask her to say it was president Gardner who got her sick, he was likely behind Webb's bribery. But Yvette had no proof of the president's involvement, and if she lied now it would hurt Wayne Palmer in the long run.

.

Eve and Amy are near their destination. They could strike now, but this needs to be a coordinated attack. The other militias are striking these concentration camps at the same time. It might be up to an hour before they are ordered to proceed. While they wait a young guard named Chris stands at the entrance. Chris isn't sure this detention center is morally right. Gardner is trying to protect America from terrorists, but this seems to make more people angry at America. Still, Chris does his job. He's only 19 but already has a wife and child. He joined the military right after graduating highschool. His girlfriend Bianca was pregnant, he needed to support his new family. Chris tells himself he just needs to e a good soldier and follow orders.

.

In Riyadh The inmates hear the guards officially leave. It's clear they've been left to die. Farid's followers know some of them will die if they attack Jabbar's men, but they'll all be dead if they do nothing. The fight begins, immediate casualties on both sides. This seems to be a long fight.

.

10:33


	14. Chapter 14

10:37

.

The prisoners continue to fight in Riyadh. Frank has killed two of the ISIS fighters, but Jabbar and three of his guards are still alive. A number of Farid's people have been killed, but the rest continue to fight.

.

Off the coast Khalid continues to try and contact his friend, but captain Rajan is growing impatient. Khalid feels an obligation to his passngers, he knows if they are taken back they will be forced to fight and die for a doomed cause.

.

Rajan: I have already given you longer than I promised. Khalid, I am willing to believe you couldn't tell these men are of military age. But if you do not allow us to take them, I will be forced to arrest you.

Khalid: My friend has finally answered her phone, can you at least listen to her.

.

Rajan took Khalid's cellphone and recognizes this woman's voice, it is ambassador Audrey Raines. Rajan speaks to her in broken english.

.

Rajan: Ambassador Raines, who is this man?

Audrey: Khalid is transporting refugees to safety at the orders of president Bakeer. I've personally spoken with your president and he has assured me that a number of local captains are doing this. I'm sorry he couldn't speak to you personally but with everything that's happenned he's been very busy.

Rajan: Understandable. Thank you for clearing this up madam ambassador.

.

Captain Rajan wasn't sure he believed Audrey, but if she was lying he could report this to president Bakeer later. Rajan still hoped his government could be preserved. For now he let Khalid's boat leave.

.

In her detention center Nadia Yassir tries to not be noticed. She fears that many of the prisoners were angry with CTU, she didn't want them to know she had recently worked for them. Nadia notices one angry young man, Malik, walk over to an american flag, and urinating on it. Some of the prisoners are disgusted by this, but noone alerts the guards. When one of the guards came near there Nadia warned Malik, who quickly zipped up. The guard was clearly disgusted by this.

.

Guard: Who did this?

Malik: I don't know.

Nadia: We were just walking by, came across this just before you did.

.

The guard hadn't actually seen who urinated on the flag, but he didn't believe their claims of innocence. Malik had spouted off before, he seemed guilty. The guard slapped Nadia in the face for lying, and then hit Malik several times with his stick. The other guards prevented prisoners from interfering. He then left Nadia and a wounded Malik laying on the ground.

.

10:46


	15. Chapter 15

10:50

.

In their detention center Nadia tends to Malik's wounds.

.

Malik: Thank you for trying to help.

Nadia: Didn't want you to get hurt for doing something stupid. Wished it had worked.

Malik: It means something that you tried. There are three factions to this camp. Those who want to remain loyal americans, those who think maybe Alqueda has the right idea, and those in the middle. Where do you stand?

Nadia: Still a loyal american. You?

Malik: I was in that faction when I first arrived. But three months later, in the middle.

Nadia: When we get out, we can sue for our treatment.

Malik: Yeah. I have some friends on the outside, people opposed to these concentration camps. When the time comes, I'll have your back.

Nadia: I'm not sure I understand.

Malik: Amnesty Global is handling my case. God willing, I get released soon, you'll have a friend on the outside.

.

Mike Novick finishes recording Yvette's statement. He gives her the money, thanks her, and walks out the door. Yvette doesn't hear when someone else enters her house. Carl Webb sneaks up behind Yvette, points his gun near her temple. Before she even turns around Carl shoots Yvette, killing her instantly.

.

Presidents Gardner and Teke continue going over the details of their treaty. The protests can be heard from outside, but so far both groups remain non-violent.

.

Kyle Singer and Rick Allen arrive at the home of Rick's ex-girlfriend Zahra. The house seems deserted, but Rick recognizes her father's car. If the family had fled they would have used the car. The two marines break down the door and burst inside. They hear a baby crying, it's coming from the basement. Sure enough Zahra and the baby are huddled in the corner. Zahra slaps Rick.

.

Rick: I supposse I deserved that.

Zahra: You left us. My father barely looks at me anymore.

Rick: Where are he, and your brothers?

Zahra: All three of my brothers are dead, killed in battle. My father joined a local militai to defend the city, I don't know if he's still alive.

Rick: We need to go to the embassy, I can get you and the baby to safety.

Zahra: My father says not to go their. ISIS fighters are recording all those who try to seek assylum in America.

Rick: Right now my fellow marines are burning documents, people who worked for the embassy, and there are records of you suing me for child support. I can't guarnatee those records will be destroyed in time. If ISIS takes the city, they may learn you had a child with an american.

Zahra: And they would kill us both for that. Alright, we'll come. Mohammed, say hello to your father.

.

Split screens show Rick bringing Zahra and baby Mohammed into their van, Carl Webb destroying any physical evidence leading to him, Nadia contemplating what to do about Malik's comments, Gardner and Teke discussing their treaty.

.

In the Riyadh prison the last one of Jabbar's bodyguards still alive tries to surrender. Frank can understand most of what they are saying.

.

Guard: Please have mercy.

Farid: We need Jabar alive, not you.

Guard: I know how to contact his brother Hakeem. If you really need him alive, you'll need me too.

Farid: Very well. Tie him up, Frank, you and the others work on breaking down the gates. We need to put as much distance between us and thse monsters as possible while we can.

.

10:59:57

10:59:58

10:59:59

11:00:00


	16. Chapter 16

The following takes place between 11am and 12pm eastern standard time. Events occur in real time.

.

11:00

.

It is now 7pm in Riyadh, the sun has almost completely set. Kim still waits outside, with her gun. She can hear the prisoners trying to break down the gates. Kim knows she might be able to help them, especially if her father is really trapped in there. But even if he is, there are a lot of dangerous criminals, particularly hardcore ISIS terrorists. But Kimberly can't abandon her father.

.

Kyle Singer and Rick Allen make their way back to the embassy with Zahra and baby Mohammed. Rick gets a call from sgt Skinner.

.

Skinner: It's been almost an hour.

Rick: It took us longer to find them than we thought. But we have them and we're on our way back now.

Skinner: Good. It's getting dark and a lot of people are armed and panicky. Get back as quickly as possible.

.

As they hung up Kyle noticed the street name.

.

Kyle: What's the name of that restaurant we ate at around here?

Rick: I still can't pronounce it. Good food though.

Kyle: Yeah, a lot of americans ate there, especially with rock music playing.

Rick: What's your point Kyle?

Kyle: ISIS will kill the owner and his family for doing business with americans.

Rick: My guess is they're at the embassy now, trying to get on one of those last helicopters.

Kyle: Probably, but I just want to take a quick look around.

Rick: Skinner told us to come right back.

Kyle: I'll be inside five minutes tops.

Rick: Famous last words. Fine, let's make one last stop.

.

In Los Angelas Nadia contemplates whether to tell anyone what Malik said to her. He never siad anything about an escape, only that his friends were working on getting him released. At any rate, she was in prison, she didn't want to be caught as a prison snitch. Nadia decided to take the chance that Malik was just angry, but not willing to be involved in anything illegal.

.

Mike Novick called Wayne Palmer.

.

Mike: It's done.

Wayne: Everything's okay then?

Mike: You won't be falsely accused of anything, and a sick girl has the means to save her own life.

Wayne: Thank you Mike.

Mike: Now you should focus on preparing for the debate.

.

Kimberly sneaks into the prison. There are no guards, and the inmates are trying to break down the gates. Jabbar Samhan is tied up, others are guarding him. Kim notices one inmate, the man she believed was her father, but who called himself Frank Roush. The inmates ask Kim to help them out. Frank goes up to her, Kim keeps her gun ready.

.

Frank: Can you help us?

Kim: How?

Frank: The warden and the guards fled, but there might still be a key to the gate in the warden's office.

Kim: Who are you?

Frank: I'm Jack Bauer, and I'm your father. I'm sorry I lied to you before but I wanted you to just get out. But if you're too stubborn to leave without me this is the best way.

.

Kim thought about this for a second. Either this was her father, and he lied before to protect her, or he was lying not to save himself and his criminal buddies.

.

Kim: What's my middle name?

Frank: Carol.

Kim: Dad, is that really you?

Frank: Yes Kim, it's me.

Kim: How did you wind up in prison in Riyadh?

Jack: I'll explain later, but right now we need to get out of here.

Kim: Okay, I'll get the keys.

.

11:11


	17. Chapter 17

11:14

.

Kimberly Bauer searches the warden's office and hopes that in his terror he was careless enough to leave behind a set of key to the prison gate. Meanwhile Farid and his men continue trying to break down the gate, just in case Kim can't find it. During this Farid talks to Jack Bauer, a man he previously knew as Frank Roush.

.

Farid: I always suspected you were hiding something, now I understand why you lied. Your reputation proceeds you, "Jack."

Jack: Don't believe everything you heard.

Farid: From what I understand you did what was neccessary to protect your country from terrorist attacks. How can I judge you for that. But I also heard you were arrested for crimes against China. That doesn't explain what brought you to Saudi Arabia.

Jack: Maybe Bakeer pressured China to have me stand trial for crimes here.

Farid: The thought occured to me, but then why would you be here under that alias. Why wouldn't the government want the world to know you were standing trial for war crimes?

Jack: You'd have to ask your president that question.

Farid: Fine, don't tell me. But when we get out you should flee to the embassy as quickly as possible, before ISIS enters the city.

Jack: Agreed.

.

As presidents Teke and Gardner wrap up their discussion Gardner is informed of a development in his campaign. Carl Webb is coming to the White House. Webb is an operative employed to try and find dirt on Wayne Palmer, now he's claiming he has information that the president needs to know immediately. President Gardner prefers to have intermediaries between himself and someone like Carl Webb, but Webb claims this is vital, so Gardner tells Secret Service to discreetly let Webb inside.

.

In Riyadh Kyle Singer searches the restaurant. The family lives in the apartment above it, and there are supplies in the basement. They search all over, nothing. Not only is the restaurant closed, with no humans, but all the food seems to have been stolen.

.

Kyle: Where is everybody?

Rick: You expected it to be open, now?

Kyle: Even if it's closed there should be food around for later.

Rick: Not if desperate looters stole everything. The family either made their way to the embassy, or they fled the city. We need to get the passengers we have to safety.

Kyle: Fair enough. I did say five minutes tops. We leave now and I'll have kept my word.

.

11:22


	18. Chapter 18

11:26

.

Kyle Singer makes his way to the embassy with Rick, Zahra, and the baby. So far the embassy hasn't been attacked, but that will change as ISIS is getting ever closer to the city. They see a number of men in the streets in their underwear. These men are likely deserters from the saudi military. If ISIS takes the city they don't want them to know which side they'd fought in the conflict.

.

In Washington Carl Webb arrives at the White House and meets with president Gardner.

.

Carl: Nice to see you again mr president.

Gardner: I'm on a very tight schedule Carl, get to the point.

Carl: I just thought you should know that I found something, something you might want kept quiet.

Gardner: What would that be?

Carl: It's better if I show you.

.

Carl used his smartphone to show president Gardner a tape. It was a younger version of Hal Gardner, in his navy uniform, making a "confession."

.

Young Gardner: I, captain Hal Gardner of the United States Navy, do hereby make this statement of my own free will. I confess that I participated in bombing missions that delierately killed civilians from North Vietnam. I did this with the full knowledge and approval of my superiors, they knew we were slaughtering innocent women and children. Despite my guilt, the government of Hanoi has not punished me. They merely showed me the error of my ways, and how these actions have impacted their country.

.

Gardner asked that the tape be stopped, Carl Webb complied.

.

Gardner: Yes I made that tape, after torture. After three failed escape attempts and one suicide attempt.

Carl: And I can't judge you for this. But you said many times you never made any propoganda statements. You could have gotten away with this, if you hadn't lied about it.

Gardner: Fine, I'm a liar, what do you expect from a politician. How did you get this anyway.

Carl: It wasn't easy, but if I could get it Wayne Palmer's people could get it. I'll do what I can to prevent that.

Gardner: Thank you Carl. I don't supposse you have anything on Wayne Palmer.

Carl: Not yet.

.

Kim returns to the prison gate, Jack tells her to wait before opening it while he talks to Farid.

.

Jack: Everyone clear on the plan?

Farid: Yes. You take Jabbar out in handcuffs first. We wait until you leave to walk out. Then we all try to get to the embassy.

Jack: Good, I'll hold Jabbar hostage, ransom him back to his brother.

Farid: You should just eliminate him, take your chances at the embassy. This just makes you a target.

Jack: I'm already a target, but I can buy all of you, and my daughter, a chance to escape.

Farid: Good luck my friend.

Jack: And to you.

.

Kim opened the gates, Jack brought out a bound and gagged Jabbar out. Kim held her gun on the prisoners as they walked away. Then the other prisoners walked out, making their way to the embassy. At best maybe a few of them would make it in time, but Jack auer likely just bought them their best chance to survive.

.

11:34


	19. Chapter 19

11:38

.

Jack and Kim made their way to an abandoned alley with an unconsciouss Jabbar tied up. When they were safely away they began talking.

.

Kim: I still don't understand, why are you in prison here and not China?

Jack: The Saudi government wanted me as a war criminal, I don't know what deal the two governments made among themselves.

Kim: What do we do with him?

Jack: We kill him ISIS will track us to the ends of the earth for retribution. I'm going to try and negotiate with Jabbar's brother.

Kim: Are you insane?

Jack: At the very least I can buy you and the prisoners time to get away.

Kim: I came all the way here to save you.

Jack: You shouldn't have come. Getting out of here gets more difficult by the hour. I might be able to escape but not if I have to worry about you.

Kim: Okay. I'll call Conner, ask him to come to the embassy too.

Jack: Conner Mcnamara?

Kim: Yeah, he's a friend right?

Jack: He was. When I started working at CTU in the early 90s Conner was already there, we became friends. Then I found out he was giving classified intel to the Irish Republican Army.

Kim: He told me you never knew about that until his arrest.

Jack: He might not know. I informed Internal Affairs, by which point they were already building a case against Conner. I had nothing new to offer so I was never used as a witness.

Kim: I know about Conner spending eight years in prison. He told me he was trying to help you for two reaosns, one was how you helped his mother.

Jack: That's true. While he was in prison his mother suffered a stroke, I made sure she wound up in a good nursing home. The last two years of her life weren't pleasant, but they could have been much worse. What was the second reason?

Kim: He's become an aid worker since his release. Conner knows about your past relationship with Audrey Raines, he's willing to exploit that to get as many refugees to safety as possible.

Jack: Sounds like Conner. Call him, get to the embassy, go home. I'll join you as soon as I can.

Kim: Okay. Be safe.

Jack: You too.

.

In New York City Amy and Eve are given the signal, it is time. They put on their masks, and their comrades blast a hole in the detention center.

.

In Los Angelas Malik sees his friends on the outside, it is time. An alarm blares, the camp is placed on lockdown. Malik fears his comrades might have moved quicker than expected. The guards try to force all of the prisoners inside, but the explosion prevents that. Malik murders the guard who previously hit him.

.

In Washington president Gardner is informed of the multiple attacks on the detention centers. Secret Service escorts the president to the bunker for his own protection.

.

Malik calls for a friend to come and escape with him. But this man's wife has been hurt in the fighting, he won't abandon her. Malik also calls for Nadia. She has only seconds to decide. Nadia wonders if these people are connected to actual terrorists. She decides to take a chance and follow Malik and the others, hoping she can learn what this is all about.

.

In New York there is gunfire between Eve's militia and the soldiers. Christopher kills Amy. Eve aims her gun, wanting to kill the person who just killed her beloved. But in the heat of the moment, she hesitates to pull the trigger. One of the other freedom fighters however shoots Chris, killing him. Eve can barely comprehend this. She just helps get the escaped prisoners on the bus and joins them as they escape.

.

11:49


	20. Chapter 20

11:53

.

Note: I also do't speak chinese so, for the conversation at the end of this chapter, imagine them speaking chinese with the subtitles across the screen.

.

President Gardner is briefed on the attacks. Six camps have been attacked, at least 12 soldiers have died, others wounded and the number of fatalities will likely rise soon. Intelligence suggests it was the work of the "Sons of Liberty" a domestic militia which advocated libertarian principles. The Sons of Liberty had branded Gardner a fascist for the mass arrests of undocumented immigrants. Ofcourse they already strongly disagreed with Gardner's anti-abortion policies, his support of environmental protection laws, and his hawkish foreign policy. Gardner vowed that they would pay for this terrorist attack.

.

Eve sits on the bus in silence. Her beloved Amy was dead, and she couldn't bring herself to avenge Amy's death. Eve still hates the soldier who killed Amy, and yet she felt guilty over being part of that young soldier's death. All Eve could do now was keep fighting, make sure their deaths weren't for nothing.

.

In Riyadh Kyle Singer and Rick Allen reach the embassy with Zahra and baby Mohammed. Although a number of local people have been evacuated, the crowd has somehow gotten larger. They've already been gone longer than they'd been allowed. Rick and Kyle knew they were no longer allowed to say they were to tired to continue.

.

Jack Bauer feels he is safe;y away from Kimberly. He wakes Jabbar up and calls the number they got from the ISIS turncoat. Sure enough Jabbar's brother Hakeem answers.

.

Hakeem: Who is this?

Jack: Jack Bauer.

Hakeem: Jack Bauer, come to defend your government's minion Bakeer?

Jack: I have your brother Jabbar. I'm sending you his picture.

Hakeem: If you hurt Jabbar I will make your death incredibly painful.

Jack: Pain and I are old friends

Hakeem: What do you want?

Jack: We both know you're going to come after me, I just need a head start.

Hakeem: You plan to run like a coward.

Jack: I want you to transfer 3 million dollars into my bank account in the next hour. That should buy me a cushion to protect myself.

Hakeem: You think money can protect you from the true believers.

Jack: We'll see. If you transfer the money I'll deliver Jabbar to you, if you give me your word you'll let me go and give me a six hour head start.

Hakeem: Agreed, send me your account information.

.

Split screens show Jack texting Hakeem the information, Eve's driver bringing the escaped prisoners to the sanctuary, president Gardner learning more about the Sons of Liberty.

.

After Jack finishes his call with Hakeem he calls his handler in Riyadh, Cheng. The chinese embassy is being evacuated. They are bringing a small number of refugees with them, partly because it is good for China's image to be seen taking in refugees. Jack takes the chance that Jabbar doesn't speak chinese.

.

Jack: I have Jabbar, I'm trying to arrange a meeting with Hakeem now.

Cheng: Good work Jack.

Jack: I doubt I can get Amir Rajan to go to the meeting.

Cheng: Still, Hakeem Samhan is one of the main leaders of ISIS, take him out and we will honor your pardon.

Jack: Thank you.

Cheng: There's something you should know, China's embassy will soon be evacuated, I can't convince my superiors to keep us here much longer. If you can make it here in time we'll give you sanctuary, but we won't wait for you.

Jack: I understand. Stay safe.

Cheng; You too.

.

11:59:57

11:59:58

11:59:59

12:00:00


	21. Chapter 21

The following takes place between 12pm and 1pm eastern standard time. Events occur in real time.

.

12:00

.

From the White House bunker president Gardner discusses chings with Josh, his chief-of-staff.

.

Gardner; I need to address the nation, from the Oval Office.

Josh: It would be safer from here.

Gardner: The people need to know everyhing is fine, that their leaders don't cower.

Josh: Understood sir

Gardner: Of the six attacks, how many are we still able to track?

Josh: Three, but they are taking counter measures to avoid being followed.

Gardner: Hopefully it will pay off. Incidentally, those protesters outside, any links between them and the Sons of Liberty?

Josh: No known link, at least not yet.

Gardner: Tell the police to arrest them if they suspect them of getting violent.

Josh: With all due respect sir, D.C. police know how to handle protestors.

Gardner: We may need to take a strong stand against terrorism. Relay the message.

Josh: Yes sir.

.

At CTU Bill Buchanan has just finished briefing everyone about the attacks on the detention centers. Many are suprised that Nadia was among the escapees. As the briefing ends Milo goes to talk to director Buchanan in private.

.

Milo: If Nadia escaped she was probably trying to infiltrate those who were behind it.

Bill: It's possible. Until we hear from her directly, we should consider her an enemy combatant. When we find her location we will give her the chance to surrender.

Milo: We should be working on a way to contact her.

Bill: If you have a way I'm not thinking of, feel free to say.

Milo: No, I don't.

Bill: Then please, get back to work.

.

Nadia sat quietly on the escape bus. Her friends at CTU likely now consider her a terrorist, and the escapees didn't neccessarily know she had worked at CTU until this morning. She was in a precarious situation, she just had to sit back, and try and figure out who was behind this escape.

.

In Riyadh Jack Bauer waits with a captive Jabbar. His old mentor, Christopher Henderson claimed to have been one of the last americans evacuated from Saigon in 1975. Henderson told horror stories about what the north vietnamise army did, but ISIS taking over this city would be even worse. It was ironic that Jack might be seeking sanctuary from communist China, but Cheng had promised him a pardon in exchange for assasinating Jabbar and Hakeem. And right now, almost anywhere seemed safer than Riyadh.

.

12:08


	22. Chapter 22

12:12

.

Malik approaches Nadia on the bus.

.

Malik: I heard that you used to work for CTU.

Nadia: I did, before they threw me into a concentration camp for being muslim.

Malik: I used to be in the american military. In Afghanistan I saw a comrade try to rape an afghan girl, she couldn't have been more than 13. We fought, I killed the other soldier. I spent a year in military prison and was dishonarably discharged. I understand it's possible to change one's mind. But if I were with CTU, I believe I would want to infiltrate my enemies.

Nadia: I got slapped defending you. And I said nothing about your escape attempt to the guards.

Malik: I said nothing to you about an escape attempt.

Nadia: I read between the lines.

Malik: When we get to the sanctuary, I'll vouch for you. But you'll have to prove your loyalty by revealing what you know about CTU.

Nadia: I don't even know who you work for, only that you saved me.

Malik: All in good time.

.

Patricia Turner is making a statement on the internet. She is a lesser known candidate for president, specifically the nominee of the American Nazi Party. CTU considers Turner to essentially be a female David Duke, a better salesperson than some, but still selling the same horrible product.

.

Patricia: My fellow americans, the terrorists continue assaulting our country, our race. Gardner claims he will do what is neccessary against the mongrel hordes, but he is too weak. If elected I will do what must be done, if that means wiping out all of our enemies than so be it. Together we can make America white again, together we can protect ourselves from the arabs, the negroes, the homosexual perverts. Our people barely survived one n... president, we cannot afford another. We must take whatever steps we can to stop Gardner and Palmer, while we still can.

.

In New York Bianca is brought to identify the body of her husband. She has left her baby with her parents, this carnage isn't something an infant should see. And Bianca hopes she's mistaken, that Chris is among the survivors. But the coroners show her the body. It isn't too badly damaged, it almost looks like he's sleeping. But this is the body of her husband. Bianca breaks down. He was 19, just trying to serve his country, to support his wife and child. Bianca wished he owned a gun, she wanted to shoot and kill the terrorists who murdered her husband.

.

Eve sees the mountains, it is a beautiful sight. She used to go hunting with Amy in this area, before they met Eve had never even held a gun. Eve had been suprised to learn that the health club where she worked was a front for the Sons of Liberty militia. Amy explained that when it came to money laundering, a front business had to be a functioning business. They needed customers to explain the cash flow. But a health club, it was generally accepted that many people would purchase membership, but then rarely if ever show up. Amy had always been good at explaining these things, about why it was important to resist these concentration camps now, while they still could. Whatever else Eve felt, she just had to keep fighting now.

.

12:21


	23. Chapter 23

12:25

.

President Gardner is preparing to address the nation at 12:30. Outside the White House the two groups of protestors are getting closer to violence. One group is protesting the visit by president Teke of Turkey, specifically Turkey's treatment of the kurdish people. The second group is in support of Teke's government, claiming he is doing what is neccessary to defeat ISIS. Before Gardner can address the american people he is informed of a development.

.

Gardner: What is it Josh?

Josh: Some of the protestors are openly chanting support for the attacks on the detention centers.

Gardner: I take it this is coming from the anti-Teke crowd.

Josh: Mostly yes. They are memorializing the terrorists killed in the attacks.

Gardner: God forbid they memorialize the 15 american soldiers who died. Tell the police to begin making arrests.

Josh: The crowd hasn't turned violent yet.

Gardner: They are declaring support for terrorism. They are getting more hostile, and we have a foreign head of state in this building. I'm not taking chances, let Palmer say what he wants.

.

Josh relays the order to the D.C. police as the president begins his televised address to the country.

.

Gardner: My fellow americans, less than one hour ago armed insurgents attacked detention centers. 15 heroic american soldiers have given their lives for their country, and over 300 suspected terrorists have escaped. I cannot comment on the ongoing investigation, I can only promise that this attack on the rule of law will not stand. Those responsible will be brought to justice.

.

As Gardner speaks the police begin making arrests. The leader of the protests speaks through his megaphone, telling his people to demand their lawyers before answerig any questions. As he does this, the police arrest him. He keeps shouting as they place the handcuffs on him, and one cop slugs him for it. This makes one of the protestors very angry, she spits on the guard who slugged the speaker. Things get worse after that, what started as a peaceful protest is now turning into a riot.

.

12:34


	24. Chapter 24

12:38

.

Wayne Palmer watched news coverage of the arrests.

.

Palmer: These people were peacefully protesting, and Gardner has them arrested for it.

Mike: They were memorializing terrorists.

Palmer: Which is still protected by the first amendment.

Mike: Still, if we speak out against this, we should make it clear we do not support eulogizing terrorists.

Palmer: Agreed, but I am damn sure going to continue speaking out against these concentration camps. I'll make it clear I don't support acts of terrorism. Fortunately, if we win, after speaking out against the camps, it will make clear to the world that our people don't support mass internment of innocent americans. The rule of law will win. If I lose, Ill urge calm and peaceful protests. But, and I won't say this publicly, but I fear what will happen if the majority of people still support Gardner's fascist methods.

.

At CTU Chloe Obrien recieves a call from someone she feared she would never see again, Jack Bauer.

.

Jack: Chloe?

Chloe: Jack, is that really you?

Jack: Yeah, I'm glad I was finally able to reach you.

Chloe: What happenned, are you home?

Jack: I don't have time to explain. I'm sending you the coordinates for my bank account. I expect a large transfer to be wired in any minute now. I need you to trace where it came from. There's a good chance you'll be able to trace it back to financial supporters of terrorism.

Chloe: Okay. Jack, whatever you're doing, be careful.

Jack: I will.

.

In Riyadh a family waits for their father. A mother of three holds her baby in her arms. Her husband is in the saudi air force. He is suppossed to fight the terrorists, even at the cost of his own life. But they know the city is lost. Before sunrise ISIS will control the city, and slaughter the families of all who collaborated with Bakeer's gevernment. Finally the helicopter arrives, lands right in their backyard. The mother runs towards the helicopter with her baby, her two older children run with their meager belongings, including one toy each. They need to hurry, or their neighbors will rush the helicopter and they won't be able to take off. Sure enough their next door neighbor rushes out with her four year old child. She begs them to take the child. The pilot takes pity and quickly grabs the crying child and pull him into his chopper. Then they take off towards the coast. There is no guarantee that the american ships will take them in, but most pilots with helicopters are taking their chances, it's the only chance they and their families have right now.

.

Hakeem Samhan recieves the text from Jack Bauer. Jack knows Hakeem wired him the money, he tells him where he can pick up his brother. This is an area of Riyadh that has been heavily shelled lately. ISIS will have to stall in order for the exchange to happen. Hakeem calls Amir Rajan, the only person in ISIS Saudi Arabia branch who outranks Hakeem.

.

Hakeem: The american has told me where the exchange will happen. We have to stop shelling long enough to get Jabbar back.

Amir: Has it occured to you that he is only stalling. He wants to buy the cowards time to flee, perhaps even allow Bakeer's forces time to mount a last stand.

Hakeem: That has occured to me. But I cannot abandon my brother.

Amir: Jabbar doesn't fear death.

Hakeem: Nevertheless I will order my men to delay shelling for one hour.

Amir: I cannot allow this.

Hakeem: When this is over, I will accept whatever consequences you see fit to impose. But for now I will get Jabbar back.

Amir: Very well, do this quickly and get back to work.

Hakeem: Yes my friend.

.

12:48


	25. Chapter 25

12:52

.

Eve and her group arrive at their compound. The driver believes he's been able to lose any government surveilance, but the fear that they were tracked is felt by all. Eve soon realizes she's hungry, it's the usual lunch time. The original plan had been for her and Amy to be back in highschool by now. But Amy is gone, and she can't go back now. Likely the government knows she was involved, and she and the rest of the militia need to be ready. If the government tries to take these refugees back, they need to be ready to fight.

.

In Los Angelas Chloe has found intel from Jack Bauer's account. It's of the person who recently wired three million dollars into the account. Hopefully this could cut off some of ISIS sources of funding.

.

Off the coast of Riyadh the helicopter nears an american ship. The captain takes pity on these refugees and gives the pilot permission to land. As the pilot, his wife, and the four children exit the captain fears there will be more pilots coming. There simply isn't enough space on this ship for a second helicopter to land if this one remains. The captain orders his men to push the helicopter into the ocean.

.

Nadia Yassir and her group arrive at this secret compound. Malik introduces her to his superior, Abu Fayed. Nadia knows Fayed's profile, fought for the mujahadeen in Afghanistan in the 1980s, was involved with the taliban when they controlled certain parts of the country in the 1990s. Fayed helped them with their brutal oppression of women, christians, jews, and any non-pushtu ethnic group. After the fall of the taliban folowing the U.S. invasion Fayed joined Alqueda and dedicated himself to the destruction of America.

.

Fayed: Do you know who I am?

Nadia: Abu Fayed, CTU wants you dead.

Fayed: You would know. Tell your friends the feeling is mutual.

Malik: She is considering joining our side.

Fayed: She allegedly considered this once. Two years ago our brother, Habib Marwan, was able to steal America's nuclear football. A playbook containing the locations of, and launch codes for, all of America's nuclear weapons. We had cells who were close enough to steal two of these bombs. One almost reached Los Angelas, but CTU stopped it. The second, we could have used it, but we were betrayed, by Nadia Yassir. We trusted you, accepted you, and the whole time you were an undercover american agent.

Nadia: Things were different back then. I still believed the lie.

Fayed: What lie?

Nadia: That I could be both a good american and a good muslim.

Fayed: And what side have you chosen?

Nadia: Depends, what are your plans?

Fayed: You will tell me all the intel yu have from CTU, or you will die here.

Nadia: Than I'll die, but I won't join your cause unless I know what you plan to do.

Fayed: You try my patience. Still, you might possess intel that is valuable in our holy war. For now I will let you stay.

.

Split screens show Chloe working on tracking the money trail, president Gardner continuing to address the nation, ambassador Raines continuing to help with the evacuation of the embassy.

.

Jack Bauer nervously waits with an unconsciouss Jabbar. Jabar's brother Hakeem will be here for the exchange within the hour. Hopefully Jack can kill both, or he'll die trying. Some good has already come from this. ISIS has stopped the shelling of this area, it might just be a short reprieve for the people in this area. But it might buy a few of them enough time to escape to one of the embassies being evacuated and beg for assylum. Ideally the reprieve can give Bakeer and his soldiers time to mount a decent resistance. Jack Bauer senses he's being watched. He doesn't realize by whom. It is his old "friend" Conner. Conner is parched in an abandoned apartment, his sniper rifle aimed at the alley. Conner is using his smartphone to access local ISIS websites.

.

12:59:57

12:59:58

12:59:59

1:00:00


	26. Chapter 26

The following takes place between 1pm and 2pm eastern standard time. Events occur in real time.

.

1:00

.

Conner watches Jack and a captive Jabbar. When they worked at CTU together Conner always thought Jack was a bit crazy, but this was a new one. Jack thought he could just hand over Jabbar to his ISIS buddies and just walk away. He didn't even realize Conner had his back. Conner owed Jack for taking care of his mother after her stroke. Besides, given Jack's past relationship with ambassador Raines, Conner was willing to use that influence to get more refugees sanctuary. For now Conner called Kimberly.

.

Kim: Is my dad okay?

Conner: For now. I've got his back with my sniper rifle, but Hakeem and his lunatics will be here soon.

Kim: I've talked to Audrey, she can't spare any marines from the evacuation.

Conner: I can only imagine how chaotic it is over there.

Kim: I'll come there to help.

Conner: I can't guarantee your safety.

Kim: I know, but I'm doing this with or without your help.

Conner; Fair enough. I've been trying to track their movements via ISIS websites. I have a rough idea where in Riyadh they are, more importantly where they ain't. I'll text you the best route to take.

.

In Los Angelas Kate Warner continues working with her father. Jeff Benson guards them. Kate fears her father might not be overreacting, given the attacks on the detention centers. Kate is a lifelong republican, but she does not support Gardner's mass-internment. She doubts that the militias, or ISIS, would care that she plans to vote for Wayne Palmer next month. Bob Warner works for the government, has been since David Palmer commuted his daughter's death sentance, terrorists might retaliate against his children. Bob leaves the room to take a phone call. He has done this anumber of times since Kate arrived before sunrise. Bob exlained this to Kate, about the legitimate deal he made with the government to develop certain software. He gave a reasonable explanation, but omehow Kate is still a little suspicious.

.

In his office in Riyadh president Bakeer recieves an intelligence briefing. It seems that ISIS has temporarily stopped shelling. Their previous reports suggested they weren't exactly running low on ammunition, but those reports could be flawed. Perhaps his army could launch another assault on the ISIS camp. Bakeer knew his side had few shells left, but they had some. Bakeer decided to risk it and use their final ammunition in a last assault. Ideally they could defend the city and frighten the remaining terrorists into retreating. If nothing else it could buy the refugees, including president Bakeer's wife and children, more time to escape. Bakeer gave the order to his army, hit ISIS with everything they still had.

.

1:07


	27. Chapter 27

1:11

.

Kim makes her way to where the exchange is suppossed to occur. All over she sees men in their underwear, burning their uniforms. They are likely deserters from the saudi military. If ISIS takes the city they don't want it generally known which side they fought for. Kim also hears a voice being broadcast all over the streets. Kim understands a little arabic, not much, but from everyone's reaction it seems the voice is asking for men to volunteer to fight against the terrorists. With the recent lull in shelling president Bakeer is trying to organize a final stand against the terrorists. Some of the locals seem to be considering obeying their president's request. Some have already seen the embassy, they know getting sanctuary in America would be next to impossible, especially given Gardner's draconian methods. One way or another death at the hands of ISIS is almost certain, might as well die defending their homes.

.

Wayne Palmer prepares for the debate. In less than two hours the debate will begin, it's the last of three. In some ways it's Palmer's ;ast chance to present his case to the american people. The popular vote is too close to call, the electoral math is even stranger. Palmer's chief-of-staff Mike Novick informs him that Bruce Foxton is once again asking to speak with Wayne directly. It seems there is a problem involving Yvette. Wayne asks Mike to set up the last meeting. Mike agrees, but fears what he might have done wrong.

.

In a Mcdonalds in Boston a young woman in a baseball cap walks inside, and activates her explosive vest. 63 people are killed or wounded. Those who are wounded will die from their wounds within the next 18 hours. Employees, customers, the children in the Mcdonalds playground. Noone yet knew why this woman chose to kill so many others along with herself, but they woud soon.

.

1:19


	28. Chapter 28

1:23

.

President Gardner is briefed on the recent homicide bombing. Rescue workers are already on the scene, doing what they can. But given that the powerful explosion happenned in such a contained area, it's unlikely any will survive. Josh informs the president that CTU has discovered the bomber's video on an ISIS website. It was uploaded mere minutes after the bombing. Although she doesn't give her name she claims to be one of the escapees from the concentration camps. She also says that she is from Chechnya, gives praise to Vladimer Bierko, and swears there will be more "martyrs" if Gardner continues his policies. Gardner is also informed that Carl Webb wants to see him again, it can't wait.

.

Nadia Yassir watches the news reports of the homicide bombing. She asks Malik about this.

.

Nadia: Is this what Fayed wants?

Malik: All wars have casualties. Were those people protesting when we were thrown into concentration camps?

Nadia: Maybe some were. Has it occurred to you that Fayed just killed some ACLU lawyers. I'm guessing the bomber didn't ask these people their politics before she murdered them.

Malik: Maybe a few, but as far as I can see most just sat back idly while our people were persecuted.

Nadia: What about the children too young to know what was going on?

Malik: I'm sorry for them, but it was neccessary.

Nadia: The Koran strictly forbids the killing of children.

Malik: The Koran was written at a time when warriors fought one on one. By those who looked each other in the eye and fought until one of them was dead. The prophet could never imagine bombs being dropped into villages from the sky, or a weapon capable of leveling an entire city in seconds.

Nadia: Perhaps he also couldn't imagine someone blowing herself up in a room full of children.

Malik: Be careful what you say in front of Fayed. He lets you live because he hopes you can give him valuable intel. But sooner or later he will cut his losses.

Nadia: Understood.

.

Kate Warner sees her father making himself lunch. With Jeff Benson distracted Kate quickly grabs her father's cellphone and looks up the last number he talked to. She redials, and is suprised at who answers it. It's Charles Logan, former president and convicted criminal. Bob Warner hears what's going on and goes to take the phone away from Kate.

.

Kate: What's really going on dad?

Bob: You know I supported Logan in the primaries five years ago.

Kate: Back then he didn't seem any more corrupt than other politicians. But you know what he did, he worked with terrorists. What exactly are you involved in?

Bob: Are you certain you want to know?

Kate: I need to know. How deeply are you involved with Logan?

Bob: Okay, I'll tell you. But be warned, once you know you can't un-learn it.

Kate: I'm listening.

Bob: The rumors about Logan are mostly true. When he became president after Keeler's assasination, he needed to unite the country.

Kate: Unite it under him you mean?

Bob: Yes. The plan was to let Bierko and the other terrorists be caught with nerve gas. Then Logan would be justified doing what was neccessary in destroying islamofascism once and for all. Things didn't go according to plan. Bierko realized he was eing played, so he retaliated by using the gas against american civilians and CTU. And Logan's role was discovered, he was arrested. A plea deal was arranged, Logan got to plead guilty to a minor corruption charge, serve a sentance under house arrest. In exchange he resigned without a fight.

Kate: What was your role in this?

Bob: Me and certain, like minded individuals, funded the operation in private. My price was that Logan would give Marie a full pardon. Ofcourse his resignation prevented that. My hope, is that by continuing with this operation, Gardner will pardon Marie.

Kate: So Gardner was involved with Logan's conspiracy?

Bob: No, he's as honest as a politician comes. But he was proposing the mass-internment and similar methods when he was Logan's vice-president. My associates are working on forcing him to pardon Marie, Palmer too should he win next month.

Kate: Did you know what your associates were planning, that bombing at the Mcdonalds?

Bob: I didn't ask details. I'm sorry if you disapprove, but I'll do what I must for my family.

.

Bob nodded to Jeff Benson. He grabbed Kate against her will and brought her into another room. Bob and Jeff then locked Kate inside. There was food, a television, even a small bathroom in this room. Bob felt he had to keep Kate locked up until the operation was successful.

.

1:34


	29. Chapter 29

1:38

.

At CTU Milo tells Bill Buchanan what he's learned about the homicide bomber.

.

Milo: She claims she's from Chechnya, but there's no record of her at INS.

Bill: Perhaps she was here illegally.

Milo: Maybe, but there's also no record of her at any of the detention centers that were hit. Chloe also ran her voice throught the analyzer, her accent isn't chechnyan or russian. The analyzer says this woman, whoevr she was, was more likely born in America.

Bill: Why would she lie at that point? We'll have to look into it.

.

As CTU looks into this lead Wayne Palmer meets with Bruce Foxton in private.

.

Wayne: What is it Bruce?

Bruce: That woman you bribed, Yvette.

Wayne: I believe Mike Novick gave her money so she could seek medical treatment.

Bruce: Spare me your innocence. She's dead.

Wayne: How?

Bruce: The police believe she committed suicide. They don't know Mike Novick paid her a visit just before she died. I thought you should know, me and my asociates will be teling you what to do.

Wayne: I don't give in to blackmail, especially from the likes of you.

Bruce: You always thought you were better than me. The marine corporal who didn't want to e seen with the corporate spy, unless you needed something done. But unless you agree to what my employers want, you'll never be president.

.

While Bruce Foxton was blackmailing Wayne Palmer Carl Webb was performing a similar function with president Gardner.

.

Carl: My employers have a copy of your "confession" from Vietnam.

Gardner: What employers, you work for me.

Carl: Not exactly. You and I both work for them.

Gardner: As I recall, it was that attitude that nearly got you indicted for murder eight years ago.

Carl: Fortunately I know how to cover my tracks. My employers agree with much of your politics, but they also want a little profit. Otherwise, they'll take their chances and ensure Wayne Palmer gets elected.

.

A white man in his early 30s goes into a safehouse. He meets his old mentor, who is now old and sick. Still, he wants to die fighting the evil americans, and he wishes to see his student. The old man is known in certain circles simply as "the teacher." His student is named Joseph.

.

Teacher: Joseph, I am glad I got to see you before we both leave this world.

Joseph: For me it will be over in two hours, maybe less.

Teacher: I imagine I will be joining you in Paradise before long.

Joseph: I wanted to thank you one last time, for opening my eyes to the hypocrisy and the evil of this country.

Teacher: Many know the truth, but are unwiling to accept it. You were willing to listen, to dedicate yourself to true justice. Given your assignment, many would have given in to temptation and abandoned their duty. But I saw potential in you, and you have made me so proud.

Joseph: Thank you for everything. I have to go, or the americans will be suspicious.

Teacher: Go my friend, and we will be together in Paradise soon.

.

1:46


	30. Chapter 30

1:50

.

From his office in Riyadh president Bakeer gives the official order to his army to launch mortar shells at the ISIS camp. He can hear the shells landing from a distance. This is his last chance to protect his city from the barbarians. If it fails, he loses any chance to escape alive.

.

Jack Bauer hears the mortar shells, as does the captive Jabbar. Jabbar's brother Hakeem arrives with three bodyguards. Jack points his gun at Jabbar's head.

.

Hakeem: Release my brother!

Jack: I want your word that you will give me a three hour head start.

Hakeem: I gave you the money you asked for. I don't know if it is Bakeer who is launching shells or Rajan. Either way this area will soon be bombed. If you do not give me Jabbar now I will kill you.

Jack: Okay.

.

Jack releases Jabbar, and walks away. Jabbar signals to the bodyguards, Jack has planted an explosive cellphone on him. The bodyguards take the phone out of Jabbar's pocket and throw it away just before Jack can detonate. Jack knows he's screwed. The three bodyguards signal the others, it seems Hakeem brought at least five additional ones who were hidden. While the brothers embrace all eight bodyguards try to kill Jack Bauer. He puts up a fight, but he's greatly outnumered. Suddenly Jack gets some unexpected help. A sniper shoots two of the bodyguards, another person shoots a bodyguard from the corner. Jack sees that Kim is helping him from the corner, perhaps Conner is his unseen sniper friend. Jabbar and Hakeem go after Jack personally. Aside from what he's done to Jabbar, his reputation is one of stopping terrorist plots. they want him to die for all he's done to their side. But Jack uses his last bullets to kill Jabbar and Conner takes out Hakeem with a sniper shot. Jack signals to both Kim and Conner that they need to get out of this area. Once ISIS learns who killed one of their top leaders, they won't be safe anywhere.

.

Split screens show these three fleeing, Kate Warner trying to bang on the door to get out of her father's house. president Gardner and Wayne Palmer each contemplating the threat of blackmail, and Joseph entering the university.

.

Joseph officially clocks on for his shift. Noone here knows the commitment he made years ago to Alqueda. Joseph hid his conversion, didn't even attend mosque services, drank beer and ate pork, and got this jo with Secret Service. All in the hope he would someday get this chance to strike a critical blow against the Great Satan. In just a little over an hour president Gardner and Wayne Palmer are scheduled to begin their debate at American University. They don't know that Joseph is planning to murder both of them in front of the whole country.

.

1:59:57

1:59:58

1:59:59

2:00:00


	31. Chapter 31

The following takes place between 2pm and 3pm eastern standard time. Events occur i real time.

.

President Gardner is watching Maureen Kinglsey of Fox News report from Riyadh.

.

Maureen: Obviously I've never been there, but right now this city seems to be about as close to Hell as one can imagine. Although it seemed that the saudi army was defeated they have resumed launching shells into the ISIS camp, just as they were about to march into Riyadh. Nevertheless the U.S. State Department has advised all americans in the country to leave as quickly as possible. The american embassy is evacuating people to navy ships just off the coast, and the local airport is functioning, albeit charging astronomical prices. {Pause}. I'm being informed that ISIS has now resumed lobbing mortar shells into Riyadh. All civilians should evacuate Riyadh using whatever transportation they can.

.

Jack Bauer is able to meet up with Kim and Conner in a deserted building. Kim and Jack hug. Conner then hugs Jack.

.

Jack: Thank you for saving me back there.

Conner: Purely a mercenary decision. I still plan to exploit your past relationship with Audrey Raines to evacuate more refugees.

Jack: I'm still grateful.

Conner: Don't take this the wrong way, but when you get home you should really see a dentist.

Jack: Yeah, wasn't exactly a priority in prison.

Conner: I know. Some of your teeth look like they need to come out. If you don't have dental insurance, I'd like to help out.

.

Before Jack could react Conner punched Jack in the face.

.

Kim: What the hell?

Conner: You don't think I know you informed on me.

Jack: You were selling classified intel to terrorists.

Conner: I never took a dime from the IRA. I told them things because I believed in what they stood for.

Jack: Either way, you took your chances.

Conner: You didn't have to pretend to be my friend.

Jack: I wasn't pretending. We were friends, but you were lying to us.

Conner: Being in prison, I developed a certain hatred for informants. I begged for a furlough to see my mother before she died, even the warden spoke on my behalf. Because of you, I had to wait until my mother died before I could say goodbye.

Jack: I'm also the guy who made sure she was taken care of.

Conner: Yes you were, and I do owe you for that. I'm going to get the children from a local orphanage, try to get them to the embassy before it's too late.

.

Conner suddenly realized Jack was in pain, more than simply being punched in the face. Jack was bleeding in the chest.

.

Conner: What happenned?

Jack: I must have been shot during the firefight.

Conner: Let me see. Okay it doesn't look too bad. I see the exit wound, but you'll need stitches.

Kim: I saw a house with a big red cross on the roof a few blocks back.

Jack: Must be an aid station.

Kim: Think you can walk there with me.

Jack: I should be okay until then. Conner, you should go to the orphanage, get the children.

Conner: Will you and Kim be okay without me?

Jack: We should be okay. You sure you're on our side.

Conner: I meant what I said about using you. I also figure this makes us even for what you did for my mother. When it's all over, if we're both still standing, we can settle up then.

.

2:07


	32. Chapter 32

2:11

.

Jack and Kim arrive at the house with the giant red cross on top. The door is unlocked, but there's noone here. Then they hear steps coming up the basement steps. A man in a lab coat and his wife come, they seem suprised to see two americans in their house.

.

Kim: Do you two speak english?

Doctor: A little.

Kim: Please, can you help my father?

Doctor: Let me see him.

.

This doctor looks at Jack's wound. Kim sees that the wife is nervous, perhaps fearful ISIS will soon discover that her husband helped treat americans. After he examines Jack the doctor and his wife talk quietly in arabic. Neither Jack nor Kim speaks the language well enough to know what they're saying. Most likely they're deliberating on whether to help these strangers.

.

Doctor: We've decided to help you. Can you get us sanctuary in America?

Jack: Maybe. I know ambassador Raines.

Doctor: We gave much of our money to a man who claimed to know ambassador Raines, but he just took our money and fled.

Jack: I'm sorry. I don't know for certain but I might be able to convince her.

Doctor: Very well, we'll take this chance. I can stitch you up, but I need to give you something for the pain first.

Jack: No. I'm a heroin addict, been clean almost four years, I won't throw that away.

Doctor: But the pain will be intense.

Jack: Pain and I are just old friends.

.

In the White House president Gardner prepares for the debate. They have to leave for American University soon. The president also deliberates on whether to pay off Carl Web and his co-conspirators.

.

Gardner: What do you think I should do Josh?

Josh: I fear that once you start giving in to blackmail, it won't stop. At least not until after you leave office.

Gardner: But if I don't, Wayne Palmer will beat me. And this country will be in the hands of someone who apologizes to our enemies, and weakens our security.

Josh: Carl Webb claims these people believe in the same things you do. How long before they demand you institute policies you don't believe in?

Gardner: I wouldn't do that.

Josh: And then they'll expose not just the tape you made after extreme torture, they'll prove that you gave into their blackmail. The tape can be explained, the fact that you gave into blackmail can't.

Gardner: I understand your point Josh, but I fear I'l putting this country in grave danger by refusing.

.

From their safehouse Malik turns on CNN. He wants to watch the presidential debate in less than 45 minutes.

.

Nadia: I'm suprised you care. I doubt that Fayed knows the difference between a democrat ad a republican.

Malik: I know the difference. It's like being trapped in a cave, and your choices for a companion are a sly fox or a ravenous wolf. Besides, Fayed assures me that this debate will be worth watching.

.

Nadia feared she understood what that meant, Fayed's allies were planning to assasinate both Palmer and Gardner. She knew she had to find a way to warn CTU.

.

In Riyadh the doctor begins stitching up Jack Bauer. He obviously wasn't lying when he said it would be extremely painful.

.

2;22


	33. Chapter 33

2:26

.

Jack Bauer is being stitched up. It is indeed painful, and the doctor seems nervous. In his delirium Jack knows something is off, in particular the smell coming from the basement, he just isn't sure what.

.

Wayne Palmer is in the limo, on his way to the debate. Wayne talks with Mike Novick about the murder of Yvette Gray.

.

Mike: So far you've done nothing illegal. You were told there was evidence against you, and you consulted a lawyer, me.

Wayne: As my lawyer, what do you recommend?

Mike: As an officer of the court I can't advise you to break the law. My advice would be to turn over what you know to the police. But as your campaign manager, I advise you to decide very quickly. If word gets out I bribed Yvette, even without either of us involved in her murder, it could hurt your campaign. But if word gets out you covered it up, even if you've already been elected, it will damage your presidency, make it almost impossible to get anything done. So my main advice is to decide very quickly.

.

Nadia continues watching CNN, and looking for some way to warn CTU. Admittedly Nadia doesn't know specifics, but she gave Malik the benefit of the doubt once, and that cost her dearly. Only a few of Fayed's men have cellphones, she has to figure out a way to steal one of them, quickly.

.

In Riyadh Jack Bauer realizes what's wrong with this "Doctor." It's not the foul smell from the basement, or the fact that his lab coat is ill-fitting. It's that he is incompatent with the needle. Jack yells at him to stop. When he does Jack points his gun at the man and his wife.

.

Kim: What's wrong dad?

Jack: I'm a heroin addict, so I'm more familiar with a needle than I like to admit. But I shouldn't know more about it than a so-called doctor. Who are you really?

"Doctor": I worked at the hospital, until ISIS shells destroyed the building. I was a custodian.

Jack: You're a janitor?

"Doctor": Yes. When the shelling began I stole drugs and other supplies, put the big red cross on the roof in hopes ISIS wouldn't delierately target a medical refuge.

Jack: And that smell downstairs, those are dead bodies?

"Doctor": All wounded ISIS fighters. I could see they would die from their wounds, so I gave them enough morphine to keep them comfortable until they died.

Jack: I'll check that out for myself. Kim, keep your gun on both of them. They move, shoot them.

.

2:35


	34. Chapter 34

2:39

.

While Kim holds her gun on the "doctor" and his wife Jack Bauer comes up from the basement.

.

Jack: There are three bodies down there. I can't tell what side they were on, but their wounds were likely fatal. Not that I'm a doctor, maybe they could have been saved.

"Doctor:" My wife and I are desperate.

Jack: Fair enough, Kim can stitch me up.

Kim: I'm not a doctor.

Jack: I'm experienced enough with battlefield medicine to talk you through it. It won't be pretty, but I trust you more than I trust these two.

.

From his camp ISIS leader Amir Rajan gets a briefing from his military advisor Shariff.

.

Shariff: We've resumed shelling the city. Bakeer's assault has been a setback, we've lost men, but we should take the capitol within twelve hours.

Rajan: Any word on Hakeem or his brother?

Shariff: Only one survivor from our group. He says the americans killed Hakeem and his brother.

Rajan: Can we still transmit over the internet?

Shariff: Yes, and those in the city are monitoring them.

Rajan: We will transmit, let our enemies know what happens to those who murder our fighters.

.

Wayne Palmer nears American University. He makes a decision regarding the blackmail. He instructs Mike Novick on what to do, particularly that he wants to set up a private meeting with president Gardner before the debate.

.

Nadia's observations of Fayed's compound suggest she can't steal a cellphone and make the call without anyone noticing. The best she can do is turn a cellphone on, mute the other side, and try to get Fayed to confess the specifics of the plan to CTU before it's too late. Nadia knows she'll be risking her own life on this, but decides it's a neccessary risk.

.

As Kim stitches up her father the "doctor" uses his smartphone. He and his wife will have to flee to an embassy soon, he needs to know which parts of the city to avoid. He sees Amir Rajan, one of the leaders of ISIS, is transmitting a message. Amir claims that Hakeem Samhan tried to negotiate a peace to secure his brother's safety. But then the american Jack Bauer murdered both brothers. Amir now says he will show mercy to the individual, and their family, who brings justice to Jack Bauer. But any who aid Jack Bauer, they and their families will be brutally murdered. This man and his wife understand. The only way either of them will survive the next 12 hours, is to murder the man who came to them for help.

.

2:48


	35. Chapter 35

2:52

.

President Gardner is suprised that Wayne Palmer wanted to see him before the deate like this, but he agrees. Secret Service escorts him to Palmer's room. Joseph is guarding the door. Neither Palmer nor Gardner has any idea that Joseph is planning to murder both of them very soon. Joseph is tempted to try and shoot both candidates right now, but his assignment is supposed to include killing many americans. He decides to risk it, let these two particular infidels live a bit longer. Gardner goes into the room so he and Palmer can talk in private.

.

Wayne: Thank you for agreeing to the meeting.

Gardner: We have less than 8 minutes until the debate, make this quick.

Wayne: I'm being blackmailed by some associates, they claim to be blackmailing you too. I've instructed Mike Novick to inform the police of everything he and I know about this. Bruce Foxton, and whoever he really works for, don't care who wins, they just want to be able to control the White House.

Gardner: Why are you telling me this?

Wayne: Like I said, I believe we're both being blackmailed, and we cannot let them control the presidency. I was hoping we could work together, stop them.

Gardner: What exactly are they using to blackmail you?

Wayne: That's my business. I don't need to know what they're using against you.

Gardner: Hard for us to trust each other without knowing. You took a chance coming to me like this, so I'll take a chance too. They have a copy I made when I was a P.O.W. in Vietnam. I confess to war crimes, praise communism.

Wayne: I'm guessing this was after prolonged torture.

Gardner: I'm not proud of it, but everyone has a breaking point.

Wayne: I can't judge you, for that. A campaign staffer I once shook hands with was claiming we had an affair, and I gave her the A.I.D.S. virus. I never slept with her. Mike Novick offered to give her the money she needed to pay for medication, but she was then murdered. Mike's talking to the police now, hopefully they can find the murderer.

Gardner: Thank you Wayne.

.

Gardner then called his chief-of-staff Josh. The president ordered Josh to work with Mike Novick and the Palmer campaign to stop the people trying to blackmail them. Palmer and Gardner then shake hands, onthis they can work together.

.

In Riyadh Kim finishes stitching up her father. Jack and Kim prepare to leave, the "doctor" and his wife are contemplating what to do.

.

"Doctor:" We have medical supplies. If we give them to ambassador Raines, will she evacuate us to the american ships?

Jack: I don't know.

"Doctor:" Rajan and his barbarians will kill us for helping you.

Jack: I'm sorry. I might be able to get you and your wife to the embassy, but I can't promise you sanctuary.

.

This man then took his chances and attacked Jack with a syringe. Jack was suprised but was able to fight back. He was able to plunge the needle into this man's neck, the poison soon killed him. His wife went over and cried over her dead husband's body.

.

Jack: Why did he attack me?

Wife: ISIS has marked you for death. Rajan offered mercy to the person who killed you. We're not bad people, we're just desperate.

Jack: I'm sorry. You can still take the drugs and try to make your way to the american embassy. Or you can stay, try and use the medicines to bargain for your life with ISIS. Your choice.

.

Jack and Kim then left the house. Split screens show them going towards the embassy, Audrey continuing to help with the evacuation, president Gardner and Wayne Palmer now at opposite sides of the stage preparing to enter for the debate, Nadia Yassir nervously watching, needing to steal someone's cellphone.

.

Joseph covertly makes his way to the ventilation system. If he can get the nerve gas cannister and release it, hundreds of americans, including both major candidates for president, will be murdered in front of millions around the world.

.

2:59:57

2:59:58

2:59;59

3;00:00


	36. Chapter 36

The following takes place between 3pm and 4pm eastern standard time. Events occur in real time.

.

3:00

.

The moderator at American University introduces the two candidates for the debate.

.

Moderator: Welcome to the third and final presidential debate between republican nominee, incumbant president Hal Gardner, and democratic nominee corporal Wayne Palmer.

.

Gardner and Palmer each enter, shake hands, and then go to their respective podiums. The moderator makes clear that neither candidate knows what questions will be asked, although both campaign have done their best to prepare their candidate for the questions most likely to be asked.

.

Among those watching the debate is vice-president James Hellar. When Hellar agreed to be Gardner's VP they knew he was potentially a heartbeat away from the presiency. Noone yet knew of Joseph's plan to murder Gardner and Palmer, but Hellar is prepared should the worst happen. At the moment Hellar is calling his daughter Audrey Raines, the current U.S. ambassador to Saudi Arabia.

.

Hellar: Are you on one of the ships yet?

Audrey: Not yet, it's taking longer to burn the classified documents than we thought.

Hellar: Don't lie to me Audrey. I know you've been evacuating saudi nationals, against the president's orders.

Audrey: Do you know what will happen to those left behind?

Hellar: It will be horrible, but you can't save everyone. Our only priority right now has to be protecting americans.

Audrey: I'm sorry dad, I can't obey orders this time. When this is over I'll resign, face charges if neccessary.

Hellar: You're assuming you aren't brutally murdered by ISIS.

Audrey: That won't happen. I'll blow my brains out before I let them take me. Suicide isn't plan A, or even plan Z, but I'll do what I have to do.

Hellar: What about Richard?

Audrey: He's still trying to get more refugees to safety. He's braver than you, or I, realized.

Hellar: Just please be careful, both of you.

Audrey: We'll try.

.

At Fayed's safehouse Nadia develops a plan. Most of the people here are either dedicated to Gardner and Palmer's assasination, or too scared to stand up to Fayed. The only exception is doctor Qasim. Qasim was a doctor in Syria, worked in the refugee camps. Than Qasim's own son became sick, he applied for an american VISA to get his son treatment in America. But because of Gardner's draconian immigration policies father and son were among those detained at the airport. After Qasim's son died he joined Fayed and ISIS to seek revenge against America. Nadia hoped that Qasim was still a doctor at heart, he had already helped patch up some of the wounded escapees. Nadia believed he was the only one he might be able to reason with. The debate had already begun, Nadia knew she'd have to act quickly.

.

Jack and Kim make their way to the american embassy. But they fear they won't be able to make it. Jack comes up with an idea. He calls his handler Cheng.

.

Jack: Cheng, are you still at the chinese embassy?

Cheng: For now, but my government wants this place abandoned within the hour.

Jack: I assasinated Hakeem and Jabbar Samhan.

Cheng: I know, my interpreters tell me that ISIS is calling for your head on a platter, literally.

Jack: I'm not sure me and my daughter can make it to our embassy. If we make it to yours, will you get us out of Riyadh?

Cheng: I'll save you two seats on the last helicopter, but we can't wait. Get here by midnight, and you'll have sanctuary. Please hurry, I don't want to have to leave you behind.

Jack: We'll move as fast as we can.

.

Joseph is getting a bit nervous. He isn't sweating or shaking, but after the recent attacks all of the agents are a bit nervous. The difference is that they are nervous about a terrorist attack that could kill them all, and Joseph wants to institute that attack before the hour is up.

.

3;08


	37. Chapter 37

3:12

.

In Riyadh, as Jack and Kim Bauer make their way o the chinese embassy, Jack's old "friend" Conner, tries to make a deal with a local merchant. Conner is trying to get more refugees to the american ships before it's too late. Samir can provide food, make sure they don't starve to death.

.

Conner: Can you give me food for 24 people, about 18 of them children?

Samir: If you have enough money, yes. Mostly energy bars, the kind the Peace Corps gives to children who need to gain weight.

Conner: I'm familiar with them, I'll kno if they're fake.

Samir: Understood. I can even throw in sone candy and soda, a little treat for the children.

Conner: Thank you.

Samir: Might as well give them some last pleasure, before they're sent to Hell.

Conner: What do you mean?

Samir: These children you're trying to save, I believe they're infidels, not to mention the half-breeds left behind by the american dogs.

Conner: I didn't ask their religion, or their ethnicity. I'm just trying to save the lives of innocents.

Samir: I look forward to the day when such bastards are wiped from the earth.

Conner: If you feel that way, why would you help me?

Samir: The day of purity is coming either way. I see no reason why I shouldn't make some money first. A lot of desperate infidels have sold me their homes, for far less than their value. I plan to sell it to the new regime at a tidy profit.

Conner: Your opinions are your own business. But if you try anything, poison one piece of candy, I will track you down, and I will kill you myself.

.

Richard Hellar gets a suprising call from his father, vice-president Hellar.

.

Richard: Not a good time dad.

Hellar: Richard, you need to leave Riyadh now.

Richard: I prefer to help these people, not turn my back on them the way you and Gardner would.

Hellar: So you hate our government, but you want to bring the refugees to America.

Richard: Even with the concentration camps, America is better than extermination for these people.

Hellar: Gardner might not allow them in.

Richard: For now they just want to escape ISIS, maybe they can go to Jordan or Turkey after.

Hellar: For all our differences, you do know I care about you Richard.

Richard: Maybe, you just can't accept that me and Adam are legitimately in love.

Hellar: Fine, I'm a homophobe, and a flawed human being.

Richard: I have to go, see you later.

.

From their compound, one of Eve's comrades tells her she's on tv. Eve isn't sure what he means, so he shows her his smartphone. Eve's parents are indeed being interviewed. They know their daughter is being accussed of working with the Sons of Liberty. Eve wonders how they know this. As best she can tell the police identified Amy' body, and from there the investigation led them to Eve, who is missing, and to her parents. They also claim she has been brainwashed by Amy and the other lunatic militia people. Eve is angry at her parents, Amy did not brainwash her.

.

3:20


	38. Chapter 38

3:24

.

Joseph now has the cannister of nerve gas in his hands. If he can sneak this to the ventilation system, than within ten minutes all of America will witness the death of it's president, and his main challenger. This was an attack on democracy.

.

Neo-nazi candidate Patricia Turner is among those watching Gardner debate Palmer. As far as Turner and her friends are concerned both are little better than communists. She had hoped that the recent suicide bombing would cause white americans to wake up, but they seemed content with Palmer and Gardner. But soon, they won't have those options, and Patricia Turner plans to exploit that.

.

Nadia Yassir has stolen a cellphone, but it will be found soon, she needs to move quickly. Nadia covertly calls CTU, mutes their sound. Before Milo can even answer Nadia has insured that noone here will be able to hear him. Nadia hides the phone in her hand and goes over to tak with dr Qasim. Milo is at first confused as to who it is, but quickly realizes what's going on. He quietly contacts director Buchanan to listen and act on Nadia's intel.

.

Qasim: What is it Nadia?

Nadia: How can you just sit back and let the president be murdered?

Qasim: His policies caused the death of my son, he deserves to die.

Nadia: And Palmer, he can change things.

Qasim: No he won't. He served the american military, occupied Mecca. He keeps saying "Once a marine, always a marine."

Nadia: Maybe Gardner deserves it, but all those people at American University, they are innocents.

Qasim: My son was an innocent, don't you dare defend the americans to me.

.

Bill Buchanan understood what Nadia was trying to tell them. He immediately alerted Secret Service. Agent Aron Pierce didn't know the specifics but he knew both candidates, and everyone else here, were in danger. He ordered the building placed on lockdown.

.

Fayed watched the debate. He knew Joseph might have run into some technical difficulties, but he hoped this would happen soon. Then there was an alert, Secret Service was removing the candidates from the stage. How could the americans have known? Than Fayed realizes, could Nadia have warned them. He looked at her, she was talking to dr Qasim, and hiding something in her hand. Fayed angrily grabbed Nadia's hand and found her cellphone. He slapped Nadia across the face and ordered his men to take her to another room.

.

Joseph knows he has to move quickly. If nothing else he can kill some americans. He makes his way to the ventilation room, but agent Hayes finds him. Joseph tries to shoot Hayes, but Hayes kils him first. Secret Service still needs to evacuate Gardner and Palmer, they don't know for certain there isn't still a threat here. But for now both candidates are safe.

.

3:33


	39. Chapter 39

3:37

.

Vice-president Hellar has been brought to the bunker. Although he has faith that Secret Service can protect president Gardner, they aren't taking chances. Hellar calls his daughter Audrey.

.

Audrey: Dad, were a little busy right now.

Hellar: There's been an attempt to assasinate president Gardner and Wayne Palmer.

Audrey: Is everyone okay?

Hellar: For now. The only known assasin is dead, Secret Service are investigating now.

Audrey: That's a relief.

Hellar: You need to be on the next helicopter out of there.

Audrey: Not until every other american is evacuated. I have to go now.

.

Hellar had mixed emotions regarding his daughter right now, both pride and anger. He was terrified that both of his childen were going to die before he could say goodbye.

.

Jack and Kim make their way to the chinese embassy. They thought it would be less crowded than the american embassy. It was, but there were still too many people here. Jack never thought he'd live to see the day when so many people would be fleeing to a communist country, but they were desperate to escape ISIS.

.

Conner got the food from Samir. Before he paid him Conner picked the nutrition bar at random and ate. He then picked a candy bar and bottle of soda at random, had some of each.

.

Samir: Have you satisfied your hunger?

Conner: Just about. I just want to make sure you didn't poison any. If I feel woozy in the next minute I'll just shoot you.

Samir: This is ridiculous.

Conner: Not really. You've made it clear you sympathize with people who make Margaret Thatcher look like father Mulchahey. Maybe you want to tell them you poisoned some children.

Samir: They'll win eventually, send you all to Hell.

Conner: I used to work for the Irish Republican Army, I'm not proud of some of the things they did. Maybe I am destined for Hell, but if you're ripping me off you'll meet the devil before I do.

.

Chloe Obrien has been able to track Nadia's phone to the general area. Unfortunately her captors destroyed the phone before they could get an exact location. Bill Buchanan apologizes to Milo Pressman. Bill had doubted Nadia's loyalty, now she might have died to protect the president.

.

Fayed once again slaps Nadia Yassir, who is now tied to a chair.

.

Nadia: I guess you can't get a woman to like you unless you beat her.

Fayed: I had hoped ms Yassir, that you would have seen the lies of your country. But you are a dog, begging forgiveness from your master who beats you.

Nadia: I still believe in american values, more apparently than the president. And I would never work with those who would behead children.

Fayed: I believed Malik when he said you could tell us valuable things. But now, after your betrayel, Assad might have me executed. The only thing that will buy either of us absolution is if you tell us what you know from CTU. If you do not, I will spend my last few hours on this planet making you suffer.

.

3:46


	40. Chapter 40

3:50

.

Jack and Kim are within eyesight of the chinese embassy. According to Cheg's deadline, they have less than ten minutes before the last helicopter leaves. The chinese soldiers have kept order, but they don't seem to be here anymore. Most likely the soldiers would have been evacuated one at a time, to prevent panic. The question now is whether Jack and Kim can make their way past the crowd and get to the roof. They need to move quickly, a helicopter is coming towards the roof right now.

.

Gardner returns to the White House and immediately begins answering questions from the reporters. He needs to make it clear to the world he is not hiding. In the meantime vice-president Hellar recieves a call from the director of the IRS. Hellar knows the most likely suspects for the attacks on the detention centers are the Sons of Liberty, a domestic militia which advocates libertarian ideals. It is suspected that they finance their operations with the "IRS scam." The scam involves telling people that they owe the IRS money, and must pay something immediately, or lose their homes. This scam works best on those who do owe the IRS money, most of whom are on a payment plan. Those names are not exactly public record, the only way the Sons of Liberty could know them is if they have an operative, or at least an informant, who works for the IRS. The director informs vice-president Hellar they have some leads and can hopefully make an arrest very soon. This could be their best lead to finding where this militia is hiding out.

.

Conner has waited long enough. He has the new energy one would expect after eating unhealthy junk food. He doesn't feel woozy, Samir evidently hasn't poisoned the food. Conner pays him and takes the food to the orphans. Both men know if they see each other again, they might end up killing each other.

.

Cheng makes sure the last of his soldiers gets on the helicopter. The last soldier has brought a woman, and their child. He begs Cheng to let him take them to Bejing with him. Cheng is torn, he fears what will happen to the mixed race child of an athiestic communist, but he has only two spare seats left on the last helicopter. Cheng calls Jack. Jack and Kim are at the embassy.

.

Jack: Cheng, we're almost there.

Cheng: Be straight with me Jack. One of my soldiers wants me to bring his wife and child back to China. I have only two spare seats, which I promised for you and your daughter. How far away are you.

.

Jack looks at his daughter. They both want to survive, but they don't want this child to be butchered. Kim nods to Jack, who then lies to Cheng.

.

Jack: We're three blocks away, I'm not sure we can make it.

Cheng: I'm sorry Jack, we can't wait.

Jack: Just go, we'll try and make it to our embassy.

Cheng: Good luck.

Jack: You too.

.

Split screens show Cheng motioning to the soldier to put his wife and child on the helicopter, president Gardner addressing reporters, Fayed torturing Nadia, Eve patrolling her perimeter for the militia.

.

Cheng then gets on the helicopter himself and the pilot takes off. Cheng cannot bring himself to look down at the people they're leaving behind. He never sees Jack and Kim at the embassy. Father and daughter look up as their last chance to leave Riyadh flys away.

.

3:59:57

3:59:58

3:59:59

4:00:00


	41. Chapter 41

The following takes place between 4pm and 5pm eastern standard time. Events occur in real time.

.

4:00

.

Jack and Kim watch as the last helicopter leaves the chinese embassy. They had essentially told Cheng to take the woman and child ahead of them, they were already beginning to regret that. Jack and Kim began leaving. The desperate refugees didn't yet realize that no more helicopters were coming here. Once they did, they'd likely act the same as the "doctor" and his wife.

.

President Gardner is addressing the reporters. As he enters the White House vice-president Hellar informs him of the latest development.

.

Hellar: The IRS just took an employee into custody. It seems he was giving the Sons of Liberty names of people in debt to the IRS.

Gardner: They were doing the IRS scam?

Hellar: Yes sir.

Gardner: My understanding is that they attack the IRS and use these things to gain sympathy and converts.

Hellar: Apparently they need to fund their operations somehow.

Gardner; How would their followers feel if they knew how they make money? I think we should find out.

.

President Gardner went back outside to once again address the reporters.

.

Gardner: I've just been informed that authorities have taken a suspect into custody. I cannot give names but this suspect allegedly gave names to the Sons of Liberty. These civilians oe money to the IRS, the Sons of Liberty than scammed these individuals out of large sums of money.

.

Bob Warner sees president Gardner's address. He had hoped that if Hellar became president after Gardner's assasination, he would be desperate enough to agree to pardon Marie. This sets things back a little.

.

Patricia Turner is upset about this setback. Her operatives, and Fayed's, will have to perform more suicide bombings now. Turner regrets some of the loss of innocent life, but there is no way to avoid it now.

.

Eve continues guarding the perimeter at her base, when she hears the rumor. President Gardner is claiming that the Sons of Liberty finance their operations with the IRS scam. Gardner is ofcourse a politician, they lie just to stay in practice. But Eve wondered. Her parents lost their house because of those crooks, it was one reason why Amy was able to bring her into the militia. Was Eve a fool the entire time?

.

4:09


	42. Chapter 42

4:13

.

President Gardner comes into the White House. He is informed by Josh of a new development.

.

Josh: One of the inmates at the California detention center, he's offering to tell us what we want to know. In return he wants complete freedom and immunity for both himself and his wife.

Gardner: And do we have reason to believe he's telling the truth, not giving us false intel, or making stuff up to gain his freedom?

Josh: Based on the security tapes, Hassan didn't seem suprised when the militias attacked. He didn't leave with them because his wife was injured and he wouldn't abandon her. Also major Rankin believes he's sincere, but Hasan refuses to give up anything valuable until he's officially given a deal.

Gardner: First I want to know who's behind it. Does Hassan know about Abu Fayed's involvement?

Josh: All the prisoners who didn't reguire medical attention have been isolated since the attacks. Nadia Yassir's message has confirmed Fayed's involvement. If Hassan knows it's because he already knew.

Gardner: Tell major Rankin that I want Hassan to say who else is involved. He names Fayed and I'll agree to the deal.

.

In New York Eve goes to talk with colonel Whitman, the direct leader of this militia, in private.

.

Eve: President Gardner says you and the others are involved in the IRS scam.

Whitman: That doesn't suprise me. He's a politician, in other words a liar and a crook. When he's not kisisng babies he's stealing their candy.

Eve: So it's not true?

Whitman: Ofcourse not. The IRS steals the homes of decent, hard-working americans. They enrich our enemies, including welfare cheats, border jumpers, and any blackhole program that keeps the incumbants in power.

Eve: Sorry I doubted you sir.

Whitman: I appreciate you coming to me in private, not airing these accusations in front of the others.

.

Jack and Kim make their way to the american embassy. They are already regretting giving up their seats on Cheng's helicopter.

.

Jack: I'm sorry Kim.

Kim: It's okay. I came to Saudi Arabia despite the danger. There's something I want to tell you, in case we don't make it.

Jack: We'll make it.

Kim: Just in case. I'm in love.

Jack: With dr Parslow, I remember.

Kim: He and I broke up a while ago. I was just latching on to him for comfort, he was afraid of getting old and wanted a pretty young girl by his side. I can't judge.

Jack: Please tell me it's not Conner.

Kim: No. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't take advantage, even if he was my type.

Jack: I'm not sure, who are you in love with?

Kim: Her name is Sarah.

Jack: Are you telling me you're gay?

Kim: I don't know if I'm gay, straight, or bisexual. But I know I really love Sarah. She's a social worker.

Jack: I'm glad you're happy.

Kim: Thank you. Unfortunatelynot everyone is accepting. ISIS leaps to mind, but then they'd kill me for being an american.

Jack: Yes they would. But we're going to get you back to Sarah, I promise.

.

4:22


	43. Chapter 43

4:26

.

Fayed continues to brutalize Nadia Yassir. Dr Qasim stands by, ready to try and keep Nadia alive if and when Fayed's torture becomes too much. Finally Qasim asks him to stop, for now.

.

Qasim: That's enough Fayed.

Fayed: You are giving me orders now Qasim.

Qasim: If you keep this up she will die. Then she will be of no use to us.

Fayed; Perhaps you are right, but I doubt I can get her to talk.

Qasim: I want to know what she knows. That will hurt America more. If you can control your anger, I need to treat her.

Fayed: You have ten minutes. If she doesn't talk by then I will make her regret it.

.

As Fayed leaves dr Qasim treats her wounds. Nadia fears Fayed returning. Qasim might still believe in his perverted version of islam, but right now he might still be her only friend.

.

Eve wonders who she should believe, colonel Whitman or president Gardner. She didn't trust the american government, but she wasn't sure she believed Whitman's claim of innocence. His explanation sounded vaguely racist, but then Gardner was the one forcing people into concentration camps. Eve missed Amy. If she were alive, right or wrong, Eve would have followed her to the gates of Hell.

.

Major Rankin questioned Hassan about who else was involved. Hassan hesitates, who is to say Gardner's stooges won't betray the agreement once they get what they want. But he has few options. A part of him wants to stop Fayed. Despite his anger at the american government, Hassan knows that the Koran compares the killing of even one innocent to killing all of humanity, and the saving of one life is the same as saving all of humanity. Hassan says he answered to Abu Fayed, and that Fayed claimed to speak for the terrorist leader Hamri Assad. Hassan says he will give no more intel until he and his wife are officially given immunity.

.

4:34


	44. Chapter 44

4:38

.

President Gardner is considering whether to give Hassan and his wife full pardons. Major Rankin is briefing Gardner as best he can.

.

Gardner: Do you believe Hassan is telling the truth?

Rankin: I do sir. So far he seems to be telling the truth.

Gardner: Yes he is. We know Fayed is involved, and he's been Assad's right-hand for over 20 years. Very well, tell him he and his wife will be free if he talks immediately.

.

Rankin went to Hassan and informed him he and his wife would be free, and placed in witness protection.

.

Rankin: You and your wife will be free and safe, now talk.

Hassan: Very well. My assignment was to build a bomb with shrapnel, and place it under a police car. My arrest hampered those plans.

Rankin: Are there others involved in this?

Hassan: Yes. I do not know where they are planting their bombs, only their names. Their mission is to travel somewhere in the country, noone else was to know their exact location. But they are suppossed to plant their bombs at some point today.

.

As Hassan gives the names and descriptions of the other bombers to Rankin president Gardner issues an alert across the country. Police officers should check under their cars immediately.

.

Nadia isn't sure exactly how long Fayed has been gone. It feels like it's been more than ten minutes, but perhaps that's just her own fear. Qasim gives her some water to prepare herself for Fayed's return.

.

Qasim: You can stop the pain, just tell Fayed what he wants to know.

Nadia: I will not help him murder innocents.

Qasim: Than you have noone but yourself to blame.

Nadia: Qasim, please, you're better than this.

Qasim: I do what is neccessary. Nothing more, nothing less.

Nadia: Allah will punish you for killing innocents. But perhaps it's not too late.

Qasim: It is too late for me. I'm sorry Nadia, I cannot forgive the americans for what they did to my son.

.

Fayed returned. He could tell from Qasim's face he hadn't gotten anything useful, he would make Nadia pay for that.

.

In Nebraska two police officers are patrolling their city. They are well aware of the terrorist attacks today, and are somewhat informed about the crises in Riyadh. But this is a small town, very little crime. These two cops think they're mostly safe from such things. They are wrong. Their car recieves an alert, from president Gardner himself. But they never get the chance to read it. The bomb under their car goes off, killing both cops and injuring a number of civilians who were unfortunate enough to be close to the car when it blew up.

.

4:46


	45. Chapter 45

4:50

.

President Gardner is briefed on the bombing in Nebraska. The only point in putting schrapnel inside a bomb would be too kill as many people as possible. In addition to the two police officer who died, as many as a dozen civilians might die from their injuries. Local doctors are doing what they can, but some will die. Just about every cop in the country will be checking under their car, fearful of some lone wolf. Gardner can't help but wonder if Fayed's plan is just to create this fear, or if he wants to distract the police while he carries out something much worse.

.

Hassan is finally brought to see his wife Talia at the camp's medical center. She is still recovering from her wounds from the attack on the camp. Talia has any number of tubes attached to her, it pains Hassan to see his wife like this.

.

Talia: Hassan?

Hassan: Yes Talia, it's me.

Talia: I thought they put you in isolation.

Hassan: That's all over now. I am so sorry to have brought you into this. No matter how angry I was, there was no excuse for joining Fayed.

Talia: What exactly did you tell them?

Hassan: Everything. My job, the other bombers, everyone I knew who is involved.

Talia: And what of Fayed's ultimate plan?

Hassan: He never trusted me enough to reveal what came after bombing police cars. If I knew his objective I'd tell the americans.

Talia: I know.

.

Before anyone could stop her Talia removed a needle and plunged it into her husband's throat. The guards tried to save Hassan, but feared it was too late. Hassan was shocked at this, he never realized that his wife was also working for Fayed, and more dedicated to the cause than he ever was.

.

In Riyadh sgt Skinner briefs ambassador Raines on the current problem.

.

Skinner: Your plan to have helicopters only take one american each has allowed us to transport more refugees. But the fact is we are running low, and the helicopter pilots won't take just refugees with no americans onboard.

Raines: I know. I've tried to convince other embassies to take more in, but most embassies have already been evacuated. Jack and Kim Bauer, Conner Mcnamara, and others. If we can get them here that's another 100 refugees between those three helicopters.

Skinner: Even so, the fact is we won't be able to take everyone. Some are already taking their chances with small boats, trying to get to the navy ships off the coast. We can put search lights on, try and help them make their way. Unfortunately some will still drown before they can make it.

Audrey: I know, but those refugees will take their chances either way, those search lights will save some. Thank you sgt.

Skinner: I was there during the fall of Saigon, I'd prefer to do what I can here.

.

Split screens show the evacuation continuing, the camp doctors trying to save Hassan's life, Gardner going over intel regarding the police bombings, Eve guarding her perimeter and wondering if colonel Whitman is telling the truth, Jack and Kim continuing making their way to the embassy.

.

Kim: Excited to see Audrey again?

Jack: Yeah, ofcourse part of that might be just wanting to get to safety right now.

Kim: One of the marines at the embassy, he says he was there at the fall of Saigon.

Jack: Who?

Kim: I think his name is Charlie Skinner.

Jack: I knew someone who was there, but his name wasn't Skinner.

Kim: Who was it?

Jack: Someone who's not suppossed to still be alive.

.

Before Jack could go into further detail the two of them were jumped. Three teenage boys, and an older man who was quite possibly their father, surrounded Jack and Kim. All four were armed with assault weapons. In strained english he ordered Jack and Kim to lay down their guns and raise their hands. Jack wasn't sure if they were ISIS. It might be a good sign they hadn;t just shot them on sight, or maybe they wanted Jack to suffer first. Jack took a chance and lowered his gun and told Kim to do the same.

.

4:59:57

4:59:58

4:59:59

5:00:00


	46. Chapter 46

The following takes place between 5pm and 6pm eastern standard time. Events occur in real time.

.

5:00

.

Jack and Kim hold their hands up, hoping that these four don't want them dead just yet. If Jack were alone he might have tried to shoot them all, but he couldn't take that chance with Kim's life. The leader of these four, Ahmed, speaks to them in strained english.

.

Ahmed: I know who you are, Jack Bauer. I take it this is your daughter Kimberly.

Jack: Who are you?

Ahmed: Someone who wants the same thing as you, to leave this city before the so-called Islamic State takes over.

Jack: Then we can all go to the embassy together.

Ahmed: I am not a fool. The americans are taking very few people, mostly women and children. But, according to the internet, you once had a relationship with ambassador Raines. Simply put, you are a bargaining chip mr Bauer. We will let your daughter go back with the message, and a numer to call. If she agrees to take me and my boys, we will bring you back. Let her know if she refuses, we will turn you over to ISIS in exchange for our lives.

Jack: Very well. Let Kim take her gun.

Ahmed: I should give a gun to a woman with good reason to hate us?

Jack: Kim knows she can't kill four guys with assault weapons by herself. If she can't make it back to the embassy alive she's of no use to any of us.

Ahmed: Fair point. You can say your goodbyes now, just in case.

Kim: Dad, I can't leave you, not again.

Jack: I'm not thrilled with how this is going. If you don't go Ahmed might just be desperate enough to kill us both.

Kim: Okay, I think Audrey will agree to help you.

Jack: Hopefully. One more thing, if you can't get away from ISIS fighters, use that gun.

Kim: I'm not a bad shot.

Jack: If you are surrounded, and low on bullets. If there's no other option...

Kim: You want me to kill myself?

Jack: Only if there's no other option, but yes.

Kim: I do fear what they would do to me for helping kill their leader, or being a lesbian, your daughter, or an american. I'm not sure what I'll do in that situation.

Jack: Noone really does, until they're in it.

.

Jack and Kim share what might be their final hug. Ahmed gives Kim her gun back, and she goes to the embassy. Ahmed and his boys take Jack to an abandoned home to wait.

.

Bob Warner watches the news reports of the police car bombing. Jeff Benson seems uneasy.

.

Bob: I know it can't be easy, doing this to your old brothers in blue.

Jeff: Shrapnel-laced bombs, that's from the SLA's playbook.

Bob: Yeah, not something I'm proud of.

Jeff: They get remembered for kidnapping Patty Hearst, but they also murdered Marcus Foster, the first african-american to become superintendant of the Oakland school district. I went to a highschool named after Marcus Foster, now we're using the same methods as his murderers.

Bob: I'm doing what I have to do for my daughter. I doubt it was easy for you to murder Luis Annicon, but you did to protect your children.

Jeff: Yeah, ain't we a pair of SOB's?

.

Although Bob and Jeff felt guilty about their actions, they weren't going to stop, or release Kate until the operation was successful.

.

Fayed continues torturing Nadia for information. Dr Qasim continues to stand by, making sure Nadia stays alive for questioning. Then Fayed recieves a call on his cellphone. Nadia can't hear the other caller, but Fayed adresses him as "Assad." Fayed leaves the room and Nadia again trys to reason with Qasim.

.

Nadia: Please Qasim. If you allow Fayed to do this, how many innocents will die? You're a good man, a healer, you just lost your way. Allah will forgive you, if you make amends.

Qasim: Very well. I can help you escape to warn CTU, but you have to as I say.

Nadia: Okay, tell me what the plan is.

.

5:09


	47. Chapter 47

5:13

.

Jack Bauer waits nervously for Audrey to call Ahmed. The three teenagers keep their assault weapons aimed at Jack, who is now tied to a chair.

.

Jack: Are these your sons?

Ahmed: Not exactly. We served in the saudi military, tried to defend the city. But we ran out of weapons, in particular mortar shells, ISIS did not. They are probably marching into the city right now.

Jack: I still don't understand how those lunatics could get those weapons here.

Ahmed: I've been wondering that myself, at ay rate they did. I've lost too many of my soldiers, if I can keep these three alive I will do whatever I have to do. Once we get to safety we will go to Jordan, or Pakistan, Turkey perhaps. At any rate you'll never have to see us again. I'm sorry it has to be like this Jack, but this is neccessary.

.

President Gardner is being briefed about the reaction to the police car bombing.

.

Josh: Just about every cop in the country is looking under their car. So far no more bombs.

Gardner: As much as I like to think the others all lost their nerve, they'll likely panic now that one bomb has gone off, and try to plant their own bombs soon.

Josh: Likely causing more panic. The woman who stabbed her husband, she implied Fayed has more destruction planned. They've tried interrogating her, so far nothing.

Gardner: My guess is it will be at the World Series. Lots of innocent people to murder, live coverage around the world. Sadly, I can't order people not to come. Really wish I could.

.

Nadia and Qasim make their plan. One of Fayed's men comes back to torture Nadia. Evidently Fayed is too busy to personally torture her anymore. This man doesn't know that Nadia has undone her ropes. As soon as he gets too close Nadia punches him out and steals his gun. Nadia and Qasim still have a way to go before they can make their way to safety. They quietly open the door and sneak out, hoping to avoid any guards.

.

5:21


	48. Chapter 48

5:25

.

Nadia and Qasim carefully make their way to the exit. If they go too slowly they risk the guard waking up and warning Fayed. Perhap they should have killed him, but Qasim was right, the gunshot would have attracted attention. But they also fear moving too quickly runs the risk of meeting another guard. Nadia silently vows to speak on Qasim's behalf for whatever charges he might face. But so far Qasim hasn't revealed much of Fayed's plan. If he remains silent it will go harder for him.

.

Ambassador Raines speaks with her brother Richard over the phone.

.

Audrey: ISIS is literally marching into the city, you need to come to the embassy now.

Richard: I'm with about 50 children, will they take us all?

Audrey: I don't know. But the helicopters won't take refugees without american citizens on the planes. You come here, that more than 30 whose safety you can guarantee.

Richard: Fair enough, we'll get there as soon as possible.

.

As Audrey hung up she saw Kim enter the embassy. She looked scared.

.

Audrey: Kim what's wrong? Where's your father?

Kim: He was kidnapped. Four men who say they'll only release him in exchange for your personal guarantee of transport out of Saudi Arabia. Here's their number.

.

Audrey called the number Kim gave her and spoke with Ahmed.

.

Audrey: This is ambassador Audrey Raines.

Ahmed: Has Kimberly told you my terms?

Audrey: Yes. Let me speak with Jack Bauer.

Ahmed: Very well. The next voice you hear will be Jack Bauer.

Jack: Audrey, is Kim okay?

Audrey: Yes, she made it to the embassy.

Jack: Please put her on the next helicopter.

Ahmed: That's enough. I will escort Jack to the embassy if you guarantee that myself and three others will be on a helicopter.

Audrey: Agreed, you have my word. I take it you have weapons.

Ahmed: What of it?

Audrey: You'll have to hand them over when you arrive.

Ahmed: How do I know you'll keep your word once we give up our leverage?

Audrey: We'll have to trust each other a little on this.

Ahmed: Your terms are acceptable.

.

Nadia and Qasim near the exit, when they are discovered by two guards patrolling. They fire on the two escapees. Nadia is able to shoot and apparently kill both guards, but Qasim is shot in the chest, he's bleeding.

.

Qasim: I'm not going to make it.

Nadia: Don't say that, we can still get you to the hospital.

Qasim: I've seen this wound before, I have maybe five minutes left. But you can still escape, stop Fayed's plans.

Nadia: What are they?

Qasim: Fayed planted bombs at Dodger Stadium, he plans to detonate just as they're all singing the national anthem. I don't know who specifically planted the bombs. Please, help clean up my mess.

.

Before Nadia could further argue two more guards came upon them. Nadia knew she had no choice but to escape. She fired on the guards, one fell. The other fired on Nadia, but he apparently had bad aim. Nadia was able to run out the exit, and found herself on a highway. For now all she could do was run away, and hope some driver was willing to pick up this total stranger.

.

5:36


	49. Chapter 49

5:40

.

Note: I mention the character of Graham in this chapter. He was introduced in season 5, and revealed to be Jack's brother in season 6. As this is AU I will ignore the part about him being Jack's brother.

.

Nadia continues trying to run away from Fayed's safehouse. She's been fortunate that they haven't followed her, but they might begetting in their cars to chase her down. Based on the sun Nadia estimates it's around 3pm California time, the World Series is scheduled to begin in less than one hour. Qasim said that Fayed plans to detonate his bombs just as everyone is singing the national anthem. Nadia has to act quickly. By a stroke of luck a truck is coming up, Nadia flags him down. Nadia has her gun concealed, fearing the driver won't let her in if he sees it. The driver, Luke, stops and offers Nadia a ride.

.

Luke: You okay?

Nadia: No. Please, I need a ride.

Luke: Hop in.

Nadia: Thank you.

Luke: Some guy try to get rough with you?

Nadia: More than one, and they're planning something more.

Luke: What?

Nadia: They were terrorists, they're planning to blow up the world series.

Luke: The Dodgers finally make it, and now I wish they hadn't.

Nadia: If you have a phone I can warn CTU in time.

Luke: I don't, but there's a diner up the road that still has payphones.

Nadia: Thank you.

Luke: We american have to stick together in times like this.

.

At the american embassy in Riyadh sgt Skinner talks with Kimberly about the hostage situation.

.

Skinner: You okay?

Kim: Yeah. These guys aren't evil, just desperate.

Skinner: Desperate people are capable of some pretty bad things. I'll try and make sure the exchange goes smoothly.

Kim: Thank you. Did you ever meet my father?

Skinner: I only know him by reputation.

Kim: You said you were in Saigon during the fall. He says he had a friend who was there.

Skinner: Who?

Kim: He didn't mention his name, only that his friend is deceased.

Skinner: Perhaps your father and I had a mutual friend.

.

Former president Charles Logan is watching the news with some "friends." Roger Stanton, former NSA director who was arrested for conspiring to allow terrorists to smuggle a nuclear weapon into California. The plan had been to stop the bom at the last minute, and show David Palmer the neccessity of giving the intelligence community more resources. When that failed Stanton was arrested, but his associates destroyed the evidence, and Stanton walked. There was also Jonad Hodges, Gene Mcllelan, and Graham Forrester. These individuals owned different defense companies, and shared Stanton's extreme views. Mcllelan and Forrester had commited crimes to destroy evidence that Habib Marwan had infiltrated their company, but their associates had also destroyed evidence that allowed them to go free. Logan was an opportunist, Bob Warner was just trying to free his daughter from prison, but they were all involved now. The american news was showing a pre-game show for the World Series. Fans flocking like they did on September 17th 2001, showing the terrorists they would not be intimidated. None knew what this conspiracy had in mind, ut they would soon enough.

.

5:49


	50. Chapter 50

5:53

.

Nadia and Luke drive to this diner. They have approximately one hour before the bombs are scheduled to go off. But they have no idea if the bombs have already been planted, how long an evacuation might take. Every second could mean the difference between life and death to dozens of civilians.

.

Sgt Skinner sees Ahmed and his three boys marching Jack to the embassy at gunpoint. Skinner has his rifle aimed at them. Although it is good to see Jack again, he wishes it were under better circumstances. Even if Jack meets up again with "Skinner" he hopefully won't recognize him. If he does, they won't exactly get along. But given what he did in the past, "Skinner" really couldn't blame him. But for now, he wants to protect Jack Bauer, make sure the exchange goes as smoothly as can be expected.

.

Ahmed is within sight of the embassy when he recieves a message on his phone. Somehow ISIS has identified Ahmed and the other three as the ones who have Jack Bauer. Rajan's former offer of mercy to those who turn Bauer over still applies, as does his threat of a horrible painful death to any who help the americans. Ahmed thinks about Audrey's terms, not allowing them to bring their guns inside. Ahmed tells the others to bring Jack into a nearby abandoned building so he can weigh his options.

.

Skinner sees Ahmed and the others drag Jack into the abandoned house. He can't get a clear shot at all of them, and if he kills one the others will kill Jack.

.

Split screens show Skinner radioing Audrey about this development, Logan watching the news on tv, CTU Los Angelas working hrough intel about likely targets, Nadia and Luke arriving at the diner. Nadia immediately going to the payphone with the loose change she dug out of Luke's seat. She calls Milo Pressman.

.

Nadia: Milo?

Milo: Nadia?

Nadia: I escaped from Fayed. I overheard his plans, they're going to detonate bombs at Dodger Stadium just as the game begins.

Milo: That's in less than one hour.

Nadia: You need to alert security.

Milo: I will, stay safe.

Nadia: I will.

.

5:59:57

5:59:58

5:59:59

6:00:00


	51. Chapter 51

The following takes place between 6pm and 7pm eastern standard time. Events occur in real time.

.

6:00

.

Milo Pressman alerts director Bill Buchanan about what Nadia just told him. Bill begins calling president Gardner while Curtis contacts his old friend Eric Carter. Eric is working security at Dodger Stadium. Only the president can order them to evacuate the stadium, it will help if Eric is already prepared.

.

President Gardner is alerted that CTU is calling him and he takes the call immediately.

.

Bill: Mr president this is Bill Buchanan, director of CTU Los Angelas.

Gardner: What is it Bill?

Bill: Sir we've just recieved credible intel that ISIS plans to blow up Dodger Stadium in less than one hour.

Gardner: I'll order the stadium evacuated. Good work.

.

As president Gardner orders the evacuation Jack Bauer cotinues being held at gunpoint by Ahmed and the three deserters.

.

Jack: We had a deal Ahmed.

Ahmed: We need to be certain. If I commit to your safety, I need to be certain we will be given sanctuary.

Jack: Audrey Raines already agreed to that.

Ahmed: She also said we cannot bring our weapons into the embassy. We need to renegotiate, or I will turn you over to ISIS in exchange for mercy.

Jack: ISIS will not honor whatever agreement you make. Your only chance is to come to the embassy with me.

Ahmed: Only if we can bring our weapons.

.

Ahmed called Audrey, tried to renegotiate with her. In the meantime Skinner called two of his fellow marines, Kyle Singer and Rick Allen. Ironically both knew Jack Bauer. Rick helped kidnap Kimberly, but turned against the kidnappers and helped the Bauer family escape. Jack had used Kyle in his plan to manipulate the Salazaar cartel and stop the Cordella virus. Skinner hoped old differences could be set aside, because a part of him still hoped to reconcile with Jack.

.

6:09


	52. Chapter 52

6:13

.

Kate Warner knew her father was watching through a security camera. Admittedly her imprisonment could be a lot less comfortable. She had food, a bathroom, television. Kate tried to use this to take her mind off of things, some stations were showing halloween horror films, some were already showing christmas films. Then the news showed reports from Dodger Stadium, it was being evacuated because of a possible terrorist threat. Kate yelled at the cameras, demanded an eplanation from her father. Bob hesitated to go to Kate's room. His associates promised there would not be a large scale attack, only small incidents with the threat of bigger ones. But even if Kate believed him, Bob knew she would never truley understand his logic. Bob couldn't blame her.

.

In Riyadh Audrey tries to talk Ahmed into coming to the embassy without the guns. If strangers showed up brandishing assault weapons the civilians here might think they were with ISIS and panic. That in turn would cause Ahmed and the other deserters to panic and use their guns. Audrey believed they weren't bad people, but they were desperate, capable of dangerous acts. As the call ended Audrey went to see Kim.

.

Audrey: I need you to be on the next helicopter.

Kim: I can't leave my father behind.

Audrey: Have I mentioned that the helicopter pilots won't fly saudi nationals unless at least one american is onboard?

Kim: I know but...

Audrey: I know you're okay with a gun but I need trained marines here to keep order. If ISIS knows you helped kill one of their leaders there will be a target on your back, you're just putting others in danger by staying. And we both know your father wants you safe, you've already done more than he would ever ask.

Kim: I hate to admit it but you make some valid points. Okay, I'll be on the next helicopter out of here.

Audrey: Thank you.

.

As Kim prepares to leave Audrey recieves a call from Skinner.

.

Skinner: Conner Mcnamara has come to help.

Audrey: Good, four against four then.

Skinner: We're in civilian clothes, no sense wearing uniforms that could get us spotted. Listen, if I don't make it, give my uniform to a local, that might get another forty or so civilians sanctuary on the ships.

Audrey: That's very kind of you sgt.

Skinner: Remember, I said "If I don't make it."

Audrey: I know, God be with all of you.

Skinner: Once again I remember why there are no athiests in foxholes.

.

6:21


	53. Chapter 53

6:25

.

Bomb technicians have already arrived at Dodger Stadium, but noone has yet found any bombs. Part of the security teams are searching, others are assisting in the orderly evacuation. Eric Carter's team has done a good job maintaining order. If not for them, more people might be in danger from panic than from bombs.

.

As president Gardner observes the evacuation on tv he is told the commisionar of baseball is calling him, Gardner takes the call.

.

Commisionar: Mr president, I understand why you ordered the evacuation. But if CTU cannot find any bombs, I want to proceed with the game.

Gardner: That could put thousands of lives in danger.

Commisionar: Has it occured to you that there are no bombs, that the terrorists were trying to cause panic and kill americans in that way?

Gardner: That seems unlikely. We were informed by a woman who escaped, a man gave his life to help warn us. And your theory wouldn't have anything to do with the fear your business would lose money by delaying.

Commisionar: After Pearl Harbor was attacked president Franklin Roosevelt advised commisionar Landis to resume baseball. He said americans would have to work longer and harder than ever before for the forseeable future, it was more important than ever to give the people some fun and entertainment.

Gardner: And after 9/11 baseball was delayed for six days. I have no intention of postpoing the World Series indefinitely. I just want to keep these people safe.

.

In Riyadh sgt Skinner leads his four man team to where Ahmed and the other deserters are holding Jack Bauer hostage. Skinner, Kyle, Rick, and Conner know they are putting their own lives on the line. But each man has a history with Jack Bauer, they want to save him. The four marines simultaneously burst through the door and window. The gunfight is quick and brutal. Ahmed and two of his men are killed, the third throws down his gun and trys to surrender. Skinner is unsure whether to accept, he looks towards Jack. Jack says to let him go, he's just a scared kid, no more than 19. This young man walks away, still hoping he can take his chances at the embassy. Jack hugs Conner and the others, including Skinner. Skinner doens't look familiar, but Jack has the feeling they've met before.

.

6:34


	54. Chapter 54

6:38

.

As they walked to the embassy Jack Bauer spoke with sgt Skinner.

.

Jack: Kim says you saw the fall of Saigon.

Skinner: Yes I did, take it from me this is worse.

Jack: I had a friend, once, who was there.

Skinner: Maybe I knew him, what's his name.

Jack: It doesn't matter, he died.

Skinner: May he rest in peace.

.

Kim got on the helicopter as they were loading saudi civilians. Audrey came up and said her father was safe, she even gave Kim a phone to call her father.

.

Kim: Dad, you're okay?

Jack: I'm fine sweetheart. Are you on the ship yet?

Kim: I'm on the helicopter, they're just loading the last civilians onboard.

Jack: Thank God.

Kim: Can I talk to Rick, I want to thank him for saving you.

Jack: Sure, I'll put him on now.

Kim: One last thing. You're coming on the next one right?

Jack: I don't know. Audrey wants to keep marines here to maintain order, I'll probably have to stay and help for a little while.

Kim: Dad ISIS is already in Riyadh, they really want you dead.

Jack: I'll get there as soon as I can. I'll put Rick on now.

.

Kim knew her father was stalling, but she really wanted to thank Rick. Given all that had happenned between them, she wanted him to know she was grateful, in case he didn't make it. Then the helicopter had to take off. Kim hoped her father was really coming, or he wouldn't survive much longer.

.

Nadia Yassir returns to CTU, and people applauded. Some had actually believed she was involved in terrorism, but she might have really saved thousads of lives. Those who thought badly of her regretted it now, those who stood by her were proud, Milo in particular. Bill Buchanan informs her that they raided Fayed's safehouse based on what Nadia told them. Unfortunately Fayed and his men seemed to have all fled once Nadia escaped. There as evidence of weapons, blood, but not even dead bodies remained. Milo and Chloe were trying to decrypt the computers they found, so far nothing.

.

President Gardner continues arguing with the commissionar of baseball. Gardner knows if they don't find any actual bombs then he has no legal standing to stop the game from resuming. It does seem odd that the security guards found nothing yet. It was possible this show of force frightened the bombers away, although Gardner would have thought the bombers would have detonated around all the security guards. And it seemed that Fayed and Assad were still on the loose.

.

6:48


	55. Chapter 55

6:52

.

Note: This is the chapter where I reveal who sgt Skinner really is, his name is revealed at the very end.

.

Bob Warner continues watching the news. ISIS has entered Riyadh, and they've already begun broadcasting their actions. Beheading children, dragging people from their homes for execution. Kate seems to be watching as well, she continues shouting at her father through the locked door. Bob cannot bring himself to face Kate, he knows she isn't wrong. Then Bob gets a call from Ron Samuels, one of the operatives doing the conspiracy's dirty work. Seven years ago Samuels had helped orchestrate the plot to allow Second Wave to smuggle a nuclear bomb into Los Angelas. He still believed that would have worked, except for Jonothan Wallace betraying them to Peter Kingley and Max Schmidt. Wallace and Kingsley were killed that day, Samuels and his people tracked down and eliminated Max and his fellow conspirators, recruited individuals like Bob Warner.

.

Bob: What is it colonel?

Samuels: Your daughter Kate hasn't been seen today.

Bob: She started snoopig around, I had to detain her until the operation is over.

Samuels: How much does she know?

Bob: Only that I'm involved in something crooked. She suspects Logan, but the whole world thinks he's a crook, Kate has no proof.

Samuels: If you're willing to take the chance she can expose you I'll respect that. But if she gets too close...

Bob: I remind you that the price for my help is that both of my children are safe and free. Anything happens to either of them I will take you all down.

Samuels: You really think you can take us all down?

Bob: Maybe not, but we all know I could take at least one or two down before I'm killed.

Samuels: Fair enough, I'm glad we understand each other.

.

Fayed watches the news at his new safehouse. His brothers in Riyadh are making the infidels in Riyadh suffer. This reminds him of his glory days in Afghanistan, bringing order to lawlessness, creating the true caliphate. The americans had decimated that, soon they would suffer for that. The World Series game had been delayed, but it would begin in roughly an hour, with heavy CTU and National Guard security. The plan had worked. Nadia thought she was saving american lives, but all she did was lure american military there. Fayed thanked dr Qasim for his help in fooling Nadia and faking his own death.

.

Split screens show crowds anxiously waiting to go back into Dodger Stadium, Kate trying in vain to reason with her father, ISIS continuing to murder innocent civilians in Riyadh, Kim's helicopter flying towards a ship, Jack Bauer helping with the evacuation of the embassy.

.

Jack still isn't sure if Skinner is really who he thinks he is. Finally, he goes to talk with Skinner.

.

Jack: Who's the first person you ever killed?

Skinner: It was in Vietnam, he was with the NVA. We didn't know each other's names.

Jack: I mean after. Rumor was you killed a superior officer from your own unit.

Skinner: It was 1972, I was on my second tour of duty. He knew the war was going to be over soon, just wanted to score some points for his own career. So he sent some of us to take a hill the other side had grown fond of. We lost men, if it had been for strategic value I could understand. But we just took a few photographs, then left, didn't even use the hill for observation. So we took out a bounty on him, I collected. I'm not proud of it, but I did what I had to do to ensure my own survival, and the survival of my men. How did you know this story anyway?

Jack: I had a friend once with a similar story. Only he's suppossed to be dead, except I spared his life. How's Miriam?

Skinner: She left me. So you kno the truth.

.

Jack did indeed know who this man was. He'd had plastic surgery to change his face, did something to change his voice, which made sense for a man trying to avoid both the law and his fellow conspirators. This was Jack's old mentor, Christopher Henderson.

.

6:59:57

6:59:58

6:59:59

7:00:00


	56. Chapter 56

The following takes place between 7pm and 8pm eastern standard time. Events occur in real time.

.

7:00

.

Jack couldn't believe he was once again looking at Christopher Henderson, his mentor, a traitor. He had a different voice, different face, and was calling himself "Skinner" but it was him. Jack knew Henderson was older than him, and was likely weakened by his plastic surgery. So Jack grabbed Henderson and dragged him over to Audrey Raines.

.

Audrey: What's going on?

Jack: Skinner here is really Christopher Henderson, my old mentor turned traitor, the man who tried to murder you and your father.

Audrey: Is this true Skinner? Are you really Henderson?

Henderson: Yes. That was who I was, once.

Audrey: I don't understand Jack, I thought you killed Henderson.

Jack: I lied. Circumstances required me to make a deal with him. We both knew the only way he'd be safe from his fellow conspirators was if they believed he was already dead. So we faked me killing him, even made sure there was a witness. I'm sorry I lied to you Audrey.

Audrey: That doesn't explain what you're doing here?

Henderson: I want to make up for some of the bad things I've done. I want to help save innocent lives here.

Audrey: I've been racking my brain, trying to figure out how ISIS has sophisticated weapons. Anything you want to tell me about that?

Henderson: These guys make Alqueda look sane by comparison, I have nothing to gain from helping them take the city. It's possible my old friends are involved, but I have't seen any of them since my "death."

Audrey: Who did the plastic surgery, helped you get planted here?

Henderson: I won't betray their confidence. They're just old friends who are loyal to me. I wouldn't blame you if you shot me right here, but I can still help with the evacuation.

Audrey: Unfortunately I need all hands on deck right now. I had planned to be the last american to leave Riyadh, now I think you will be. If you get captured by ISIS, that's your hard luck.

Henderson: Fair enough.

.

Wayne Palmer sees the World Series on tv. Despite the delay, it should begin within a half hour. Hopefully Gardner's actions stopped terrorists from blowing up Dodger Stadium, hopefully. Wayne would like to take a moment to enjoy the sunset from his hotel suite, but he has to plan for th election. Just then Mike Novick calls with some good news. The police have cleared both campaigns of wrongdoing in the death of Yvette Gray. They are still searching for Carl Webb and Bruce Foxton, who are on the run.

.

Fayed continues watching the news of the world series. Soon it will begin, with plenty of american military. Soon enough, they will die. Then Fayed's friend Hasan Numair arrives, they embrace.

.

Fayed: It is good to see you my friend.

Numair: I wish I could have gotte here sooner, but my driver had to take precautions.

Fayed: Understood. Have a look at this weapon.

Numair: Ah yes, Gradenko came through. The last model built by the soviets before Gorbachev.

Fayed: Will it work?

Numair: They lose their power over time, but yes, it will still kill many americans.

Fayed: The delay of the World Series bought us some time, can you complete it in time to hit the game?

Numair: Perhaps, but I need to get started immediately.

.

7:08


	57. Chapter 57

7:12

.

Fayed is worried that Numair couldn't get this done before the game ended. Nadia Yassir unknowingly giving her side false intel helped buy time, but he couldn't let this fail. All these americans came out in defiance of his plans, Fayed would not let them get away with that. He decided to call his old ally Patricia Turner, ask for her side's help with this.

.

Audrey Raines was going over the list Henderson gave her. She had asked for this list back when he was still calling himself Skinner, before Jack Bauer made it to the embassy. Audrey wanted to see Jack now.

.

Jack: Yes Audrey?

Audrey: This is a list, specifically two lists. The first is the names of the marines here who have families, children. The second is those who don't have spouses or children.

Jack: I take it list A gets evacuated first.

Audrey: Henderson made this list before you arrived. I can put you on list A if you want.

Jack: My daughter is grown, she's safe. I can stay and lend a hand. Besides civilians should get out first. Some americans still haven't made it back here.

Audrey: I know, Richard hasn't made it back yet.

Jack: I'm sorry. Anyway I'll evacuate when you do.

.

Mike Novick is helping Wayne Palmer prepare a statement regarding the delay at the World Series. Wayne has made it clear they are not going to use this for political gain. Gardner was trying to save lives, and it is possible his show of force frightened the terrorists away. Then Mike gets a call from Carl Webb. Mike signals to Wayne that he's calling, Wayne listens in.

.

Mike: What is it Carl?

Carl: Bruce Foxton is dead, they're coming for me next.

Mike: I suggest you turn yourself over to the police, they can put you in protective custody.

Carl: You think they can't get to me in prison?

Mike: That's your problem, you murdered an innocent woman, I'm thinking not for the first time.

Carl: I have information, but I need a guarantee of protection. Talk to the president, I'll call again at 8pm. If you can't protect me, than this intel dies with me.

.

7:20


	58. Chapter 58

7:24

.

Mike Novick discussed the current situation with Wayne Palmer.

.

Wayne: I never did trust Carl Webb.

Mike: Neither did I. He barely escaped indictment for the murder of dr Parslow, and now he commited another murder.

Wayne: That's two murders we know about, who knows how many we don't.

Mike: That's a fair point. But the fact is he might have valuable intel.

Wayne: Why didn't Webb just contact Gardner directly?

Mike: Perhaps Gardner's ignoring him, or he wants the cover of saying you recommend leniency for Carl Webb.

Wayne: He's not getting it. I'll inform president Gardner what Webb told you. But it's up to the president whether to give him protection and/or leniency.

.

Patricia Turner hated working with sand-n... like Abu Fayed, but felt it was neccessary to make white America wake up and embrace her values. Turner had "woken up" once too. Her mother had been a liberal Peace Corps type who dragged her children all over the world, helping the poor oppressed peoples. Even after Patricia had been raped in Africa at the age of 15 her mother refused to blame all colored peoples. Patricia tried to move on, even started a family. Then her six year old daughter was murdered by a mexican man who was in the country illegally. After that Patricia Turned committed herself to white nationalist ideals, and became the American Nazi Party's nominee for president. She allied with Fayed and ISIS based on their shared hatred of the jews and the american government. Patricia Turner hoped to live to see the day when Fayed and all his kind were wiped out, but for now they were allies and she agreed to help.

.

Eric Carter can hear the crowd singing the national anthem. As much as he'd like to take the time to enjoy this, he and his team need to be on alert until the game is over. Eric was in the army rangers, youngest squad leader in their history. He thought that security at Dodger Stadium would be safer, he was wrong. Too late to hand in his resignation and avoid this danger. All he could do now was keep up security and try to keep all of these people alive.

.

At CTU Los Angelas Erin Driscoll once again enters. She was here earlier to arrest Nadia Yassir on trumped up charges, Bill Buchanan isn't sure why she's here now.

.

Bill: What do you want now?

Erin: I understand Nadia Yassir is in your custody.

Bill: Custody is the wrong word. She escaped Fayed and is being debriefed.

Erin: She earlier escaped a detention facility, she should be returned when she's done her debrief.

Bill: Really? You would put her back in a concentration camp after she probably saved thousands of lives?

Erin: She is still a suspect.

Bill: Based on what evidence?

Erin: That's classified.

Bill: That's bull...

Erin: You really want to take a chance of a suitcase nuke going off in Los Angelas?

Bill: Ofcourse not, that's why I need Nadia Yassir here to stop it. When you arrested her this morning I should have fought you harder, but better late than never.

Erin: I will fight you on this.

Bill: At least I'll be on the good side this time.

.

As Erin began leaving Bill realized something. Nadia said Fayed's plan was to detonate explosives at Dodger Stadium, she never said anything about a suitcase nuke. Most likely Fayed hadn't told Qasim that part, so how exactly did Erin Driscoll know about an alleged suitcase nuke? Bill ordered Curtis to put Chloe's tracking device on Erin's car before she left. Perhaps Bill was being paranoid, but no more so than Erin herself.

.

7:34


	59. Chapter 59

7:38

.

Director Buchanan was speaking with president Gardner.

.

Gardner: So you believe that Erin Driscoll is working with the terrorists?

Bill: I can't rule it out. She seems convinced that Fayed and Assad are armed with a suitcase nuke, except none of our intel suggests they have any nuclear weapons. And I cna think of no reason why CTU Los Angelas would not be informed of credible intel regarding that.

Gardner: None of my briefings have confirmed that either. We have taken precautions in case ISIS does have the bomb, Erin Driscoll was involved in preparing rescue efforts on that possibility. Could she just be concerned given her work on the matter?

Bill: We're not ruling anything out sir, but for the moment we're tracking her movements and phone calls.

Gardner: Very well, keep me informed.

Bill: Yes sir.

.

As president Gardner ended his call with Bill Buchanan he was informed that Wayne Palmer wanted to speak with him.

.

Wayne: Carl Webb called my campaign, he says he has valuable intel about who orchestrated the blackmail scam against us.

Gardner: Are you certain he won't just give us false intel?

Wayne: No I'm not, and I don't trust him. At any rate he says he'll only give up this intel if you can personally guarantee his safety.

Gardner: Where is he now?

Wayne: He called from a burner phone so we don't kow his exact location. Carl says he'll call back at 8pm, but if you aren't there he'll try to dissapear.

Gardner: Very well, I'll listen to what he has to say.

.

At the american embassy in Riyadh Jack Bauer and Conner Mcnamara are working together on the evacuation.

.

Conner: Who knew Henderson would be here?

Jack: Yeah, you trust him?

Conner: I don't know. I heard what he did, how he became an ultra-nationalist. Hard to believe someone like that would be risking his life to save saudi civilians. Than again, people can change. I saw people change in prison, and not just because they wanted to make parole. That was a factor, but some found God and realy tried to make amends. When I was sent to prison I vowed to have a clean record, for when I was up for parole, so I had to find ways to keep myself busy. I read a lot of books, philosophy, theology, I think I probably read every book Stephen King ever wrote. Not to mention I joined a prison baseball club, sang in the prison choir, watched soap operas.

Jack: You watched soap operas in prison?

Conner: It's more effective than you might think. Believe me, I was suprised to see murderers and rapists, clued to the television and talking about the plots of "All my children."

Jack: Whatever works, we didn't really have soap opera clubs in prison in China or Saudi Arabia.

Conner: Prison wasn't exactly fun for me, but I forgot you probably had it much worse. My point is that people can change. I was with the IRA, the group which invented the car bomb, and here I am trying to save total strangers. Also saving the life of the man who put me away, the man who made sure my mother got into a good nursing home. I also heard about some of the bad things you did to protect civilians, but you could have gotten onto a helicopter before now. We changed, tried to get better, who are we to say Christopher Henderson can't try to do better?

Jack: You make a good point. Ofcourse we served time for some of our crimes, had the time to try and change, he hasn't suffered much for what he did.

Conner: True, we'll just have to wait and see.

.

7:48


	60. Chapter 60

7:52

.

Carl Webb called Mike Novick a few minutes early. Perhaps he was just scared of his old bosses. Mike conected him to president Garder.

.

Carl: Mr president, you know my skills, it's why you hired me.

Gardner: True, but I was very clear that I wanted you to find dirt on Wayne Palmer, not make it up. I certainly never said you should murder anyone.

Carl: I didn't kill Yvette for a cheap thrill, I was ordered to do it.

Gardner: By whom?

Carl: I'll tell you in exchange for immunity and protection.

Gardner: No. You'll go to prison, protective custody.

Carl: That's no deal, either way my life is over.

Gardner: That's up to you. You can either be a free man the rest of your life, which won't be very long, or live a much longer life in prison. I'm betting you're a survivor at heart.

Carl: Yeah, I'll take option B. I'll text you where to pick me up.

.

Eric Carter notices something odd in the parking lot of Dodge Stadium. A man wearing a turban, robe, and sunglasses looking under multiple cars. After all that's happenned it would be understandable if someone were looking under their own car for a bomb. But even in the dark these cars are clearly different colors. Eric contacts other guards and tells this man to freeze. Instead he throws his bomb under a car and runs away. Eric gives chase while alerting the other guards about a potential bomb under this car. Fortunately this man is not a competant bomb-maker, it ends up being a dud. For now security takes all precautions to prevent this from going off. Eric chases the suspect and tackles him to the ground. He is angry, begins shouting names at Eric. Specifically the suspect in the turban calls him a "Monkee cop." Eric soon realizes this man is a neo-nazi, the swastika tattoo on his arm confirms this. Apparently he tried to frame some muslim for this act of terrorism.

.

Split screens show Eric bringing this suspect into custody, president Gardner making arrangements to pick up Carl Webb, Carl looking over his shoulder, and the american emassy in Riyadh continuing their evacuation.

.

Henderson informs ambassador Raines of a new development. It's a video posted on an ISIS website less than five minutes ago. The man speaking was the head of the Saudi Royal Guard. He is clearly bruised, but can still stand. Audrey and Henderson both understand arabic well enough to know he is ordering all his men to surrender to the Islamic State. It is the only way their lives, and the lives of their families, will be spared. Audrey and Henderson both realize, any chance they once had of defending the city from the extremists is now gone.

.

7:59:57

7:59:58

7:59:59

8:00:00


	61. Chapter 61

The following takes place between 8pm and 9pm eastern standard time. Events occur in real time.

.

8:00

.

Audrey Raines and Christopher Henderson were enemies, not so long ago. Now, they were united in fear. The leader of the Saudi Royal Guard had just ordered his men to surrender to the Islamic State. It was now 4am in Riyadh, less than three hours until sunrise. Most likely ISIS would take the embassy before sunrise, and they could barely make a dent in the sea of humanity desperately fleeing these lunatics. For now all they could do was keep up the evacuation, and pray they were out of here before they got here.

.

Aron Pierce left the White House to retrieve Carl Webb. Carl was a murderer, Gardner had hired him to try and find dirt on Wayne Palmer, like tax evasion or sexual assault of minors. Webb found nothing, offered to just make stuff up, but president Gardner refused to cross that line. But Carl Webb would go to prison for the rest of his worthless life, unless his employers got to him before Pierce could.

.

Eve stood guard at her compound, when she saw a light in the distance. Eve radioed colonel Whitman. He ordered her to take a better look, while her partner remained at his post. As Eve went for a closer look, it appeared to be a toy plane, but it was damaged, unable to fly. Whitman said that, in preparing for the arrival of the refugees, they had brought toys to the compound for the children. Whitman didn't remember a toy plane, but couldn't rule it out either. Eve feared it was a miniature drone plane, that the government had found them. She decided not to take any chances. SHe destroyed this toy plane, and hoped she was just being paranoid.

.

8:07


	62. Chapter 62

8:11

.

Eve radioed colonel Whitman about her suspicions regarding the "toy." Whitman knew they might be just paranoid, but he agreed to take precautions, put the whole militia on alert.

.

Eric Carter questioned the suspect. Based on his swastika tattoo he seemed to be a neo-nazi, but he'd dressed up like a non-descript middle-eastern man. Perhaps he simply had a fanatical personality, wanted to kill without caring what side he had to join. At any rate he identified himself as simply "Red."

.

Eric: My friends are dis-arming your bomb. If even one of them dies, you'll either face the death penalty or life without possibility of parole.

Red: Not for long. Once Patricia Turner becomes president, I'll be expecting my pardon.

Eric: This country is not going to elect a nazi as president. But we are very good at incarcerating african-americans. How long do you think you'll last in prison shouting your racist views?

Red: I'll make it with help from the Aryan Brotherhood. They look after their own.

Eric: I know who they are, I'm not exactly a fan. But the one good thing I'll say for them is that they won't accept child-molestors into their ranks.

Red: What does that have to do with me?

Eric: You won't give your name, anything about who you work for. I could be wrong but, you do resemble a suspect in a child-abduction ring. Hope your new friends in prison don't find out, especially given your level of cooperation.

Red: I haven't said a word.

Eric: Oh that's right, I have you mixed up with someone else. That would mean you would go to prison as a nazi, a child-molestor, and a snitch. Couldn't imagine the guards would protect you, given you tried to murder their brothers and sisters in blue. Let's start over, who did you work with in making that bomb?

.

President Gardner was alerted about a new development.

.

Josh: One of our surveilance drones may have found one of the locations of the Sons of Liberty.

Gardner: Where?

Josh: New York, not far from where one of the detention centers was hit. The drone picked up Eve Thompson, suspected girlfriend of Amy Boros.

Gardner: Boros was one of the terrorists killed in New York?

Josh: Correct. Unfortunately Eve destroyed the drone before we could learn much. The governor says he can mobilize the National Guard within the hour, he just needs your authorization.

Gardner: He has it.

.

At CTU Los Angelas Chloe Obrien recieves a call, from someone who has gone to great lengths to avoid being tracked.

.

Chloe: Who is this?

Caller: You should know that Abu Fayed has a suitcase nuke. He is using a scientist named Hasan Numair to arm it, and kill many americans. I'm texting you their exact location now.

Chloe: Thank you for your help sir, but I need to know your name.

Caller: My name is Hamri Assad.

.

8:21


	63. Chapter 63

8:25

.

Bill Buchanan is on the phone with president Gardner, informing him of the caller claiming he was Assad.

.

Gardner: My understanding is that Hamri Assad is a terrorist who's been calling for the death of America for over 20 years. Fayed is suppossed to be his right-hand.

Bill: That's all true sir, but there may have been a break between the two.

Gardner: It seems more likely Assad is simply giving you false intel to divert your resources.

Bill: We've considered that possibility, but there is one thing. If Assad were giving us false intel, why would he give his real name? Why not make up an alias and claim he was just a foot-soldier?

Gardner: Perhaps. The location he gave you, is there any radiation signature coming from there?

Bill: Yes, but it's registered as a medical complex. The radiation isn't much higher than you'd expect from a place with multiple X-ray machines.

Gardner: Director Buchanan, your men will be taking the risk, do you believe Fayed's men are keeping a suitcase nuke at this location?

Bill: I do. I could be wrong, but I believe the nuke is there.

Gardner: I'll trust your judgement, go for it.

Bill: Yes sir.

.

While Curtis Manning prepared his team in Los Angelas Audrey Raines continues with the evacuation of the embassy. She informs Kyle Singer that he's to be on the next helicopter out of there. Kyle is hesitant and speaks with Rick Allen.

.

Kyle: She wants me on the next helicopter.

Rick: Makes sense, you have a wife and child back home.

Kyle: You've got a kid.

Rick: I'm a lousy father, never had a good role model on that front. Do the pilots know you?

Kyle: Yeah. Why?

Rick: eave your uniform behind. We can put it on one of the civilians, that's forty mre people we can save.

Kyle: You really think you can hold that long?

Rick: Ofcourse, we are marines. But just in case, if I don't make it, can you make sure Zahra and little Mohammed get my insurance payment.

Kyle: That's harder when you're not married, but I'll do what I can.

Rick: Thank you.

.

ISIS leader Amir Rajan once again gets a briefing from his military advisor Shariff.

.

Shariff: We can take control of the capitol within two hours, make Bakeer officially surrender.

Rajan: And the american embassy?

Shariff: That will take longer.

Rajan: And more of these pigs will escape. Jews, christians, homosexuals, all will have more time to flee. Our spotters already confirmed that Jack Bauer's daughter escaped.

Shariff: We will get them all eventually, Fayed will handle things in America, but we need to focus on the government, not divert our resources.

Rajan: I want the embassy taken, want all americans to know what fate awaits them.

.

Agent Pierce finds Carl Webb. Carl is nervous, Pierce figures he has reason to be. Pierce motions for Carl to get in the car, he complies.

.

Pierce: Tell us what you know, and you'll be placed in protective custody.

Carl: I was hired by former president Charles Logan. I have a chip, all the conversations I ever had with the man.

Pierce: Do you have the chip on you?

Carl: Not exactly. I knew if they found me first they would search my dead body for this chip, and I did not want them to think they were safe, But I also didn't want your side to have it if you couldn't protect me.

Pierce: So where is it.

.

Carl responded by taking a piece of glass and cutitng into his own arm. He retrieved the chip from inside his arm and handed it to Pierce.

.

The Sons of Liberty prepare for a raid. Some of the refugees have joined and are prepared to fight, but many are getting ready to flee. Colonel Whitman has ordered Eve and others to stay and fight during the raid. She doesn't protest, but fears she was chosen partly because of her questioning Whitman in private. Still, even if Whitman funds this operation with the IRS scam, she is willing to die fighting to protect refugees from the state.

.

8:36


	64. Chapter 64

8:40

.

Curtis and his team are on their way to Fayed's possible location. This location does have radiation signatures, but not much higher than a medical facility with multiple X-ray machines. Is Assad is telling the truth Hasan Numair is here. Numair's file says he is a former soviet nuclear scientist, suspected of aiding the mujahadeen in Afghanistan in the 1980s, barely escaped with his life and found sanctuary among the radicals like Assad and Fayed. Why Assad suddenly doesn't want a nuclear bomb to go off on american soil they don't yet know, but this is the only lead they have so far. Monitoring Erin Driscoll hasn't yet produced results, nor has interrogating Nadia Yassir. Curtis' old friend Eric Carter had found something interrogating a neo-nazi suspect. This nazi implicated his party's presidential nominee Patricia Turner, and a possible alliance between them and ISIS, ut nothing on the exact location.

.

Eve can hear her group evacuating. It is likely that she, and the other five guards staying behind, will be killed in the upcoming shootout. They are nervous, Eve wonders if the others are also nervous about something else. At 18 Eve naturally fears death. More than that, she fears what God will say about her actions if she is called to face his judgement before the sun rises again. Such fears are common amongst soldiers in war, Eve has yet to take a human life, she's not even sure she'll be able to once the battle starts. She'll soon find out, one way or another.

.

Eric Carter hears the crowd cheer as the Dodgers score their first run of the game. Eric loved the Dodgers as much as anyone in Los Angelas, but it's only the third inning and the game is now tied 1-1. He would prefer this game ends soon, even if the Yankees win. The game is official after five innings, or if the home team is in the lead after the top half if the 5th inning. At that point the commissionar would be more likely to allow the game to be ended early. It is inspiring to see these people come out in support of their team, showing the terrorists they won't back down. But Eric Carter fears they will pay for this with their lives.

.

Jack remembered, when he was a much younger man, Christopher Henderson talking about the fall of Saigon. Henderson never glamorized it, and Jack had no doubt he wished he hadn't seen it again. This was worse. Henderson couldn't have known back then that the North Vietnamise Army had specific orders not to fire on the american embassy. Hanoi feared hitting that would make president Ford send in many more troops in retaliation, they mostly wanted the americans to just leave. ISIS ofcourse was another story. They were deliberately provoking America, wanted to kill as many americans as possible. Kyle Singer had taken off his marine uniform, as had others. They told ambassador Raines they were giving them to the civilians, but Jack suspected they feared ISIS snipers would pick off those in uniforms first. Either way, he couldn't blame them. A lot of the americans known to be in Riyadh hadn't made it to the embassy yet, like reporter Maureen Kingley and Audrey's brother Richard. Jack didn't want to say anything, but he feared the worst.

.

8:48


	65. Chapter 65

8:52

.

Curtis and his team were ready to strike. CTU and president Gardner watched nervously through cameras. A part of Curtis hoped there was nothing inside, that a lunatic like Fayed couldn't really obtain a suitcase nuke. But if there was anychance he actually had, it was now or never. They went in fast but quiet. Numair was indeed working on the nuke inside. They were not in a heavily populated area, he would prefer to kill many more americans, but he would detonate right here rather than let CTU stop them. Numari's bodyguard was nervous, feared the ameicans were on to them. Numair saw them coming, decided to detonate now. Before he could Curtis and his team shot Numair and his bodyguard. It was over, all the terrorists in this facility were dead. CTU and president Gardner were both incredibly relieved. Chloe and Milo began identifying Numair's body, and trying to identify one of the other dead terrorists as Fayed. But it soon became clear that Fayed was not here. Where exactly would he go that was more important than a suitcase nuke right now?

.

At the embassy Kyle Singer gets on the helicopter. He's out of uniform, but the pilot recognizes him. Kyle has either given his uniform to a saudi civilian, or he's trying to fool ISIS snipers. Either way the pilot decides not to ask questions. Kyle feels bad aout leaving his fellow marines behind, but he also wants to return to Linda and the baby.

.

At the compound in New York the National Guard issues an ultimatum to the Sons of Liberty. Either surrender, or be fired upon. One of Eve's comrades responds by shooting at the National Guard. Whichever one began this, Eve knows there is no going back. She begins firing, and trying to miss the enemy. She doesn't want to kill anyone, but she does want to buy her friends more time to escape. Either way, she knows she will likely be reunited with her beloved Amy very soon.

.

Split screens show the Sons of Liberty and the National Guard engaged in a firefight, CTU trying to identify the other bodies at the facility, Kyle Singer's helicopter leaving the embassy, president Gardner recieves another call from CTU.

.

Gardner: Good work Bill, that goes for all of your people.

Bill: Thank you sir, but there's something else.

Gardner: What is it?

Bill: We're analyzing the computers retrieved from Fayed's facility. Numair was his only nuclear engineer, and he's dead now. But Fayed and some of his men have escaped justice for now.

Gardner: We'll find them, the important thing is he no longer has the suitcase nuke.

Bill: Unfortunately that wasn't his only one.

Gardner: You're telling me Fayed has more?

Bill: Yes sir. He has at least five more of these nuclear weapons, and we don't yet know where they are.

.

8:59:59

8:59:59

8:59:59

9:00:00


	66. Chapter 66

The following takes place between 9pm and 10pm eastern standard time. Events occur in real time.

.

9:00

.

This news hit president Gardner hard. They had thought they had retrieved the only nuclear weapon ISIS had ever possessed, but it seemed Fayed and his cadre of fanatics had more weapons. The good news was that Curtis Manning and CTU had saved thousands of civilians, killed Fayed's engineer, so hopefully they could stop ISIS before they could arm the remaining nukes. There was ofcourse the standoff currently going on in New York between the National Guard and the militia lunatics. Gardner felt he needed to take a strong stand against them.

.

Jack can see another helicopter approaching the embassy. They've recently learned that Rajan and the majority of his forces are not going towards the capitol, rather they are going to this embassy. ISIS has suffered delays, but they will be here in a matter of hours. It is fairly ironic, that he might die here with Audrey and Henderson. But maybe Henderson has changed. He was never evil for the sake of evil, he did evil when he believed strongly in the cause. The previous year Henderson did spare the lives of Evelyn Martin and her child, despite them having been witnesses to his crimes. Ofcourse Henderson did plan to steal leverage against his co-conspirators. He probably figured if he could get that leverage Evelyn Martin couldn't get to him, if he couldn't she would be the least of his problems. Jack wanted to believe Henderson had changed, but he didn't forget his part in the deaths of Tony Almeida, Michelle Dessler, and former president David Palmer.

.

In New York Eve and her group try to hold the National Guard back. Three of the six Sons of Liberty soldiers have been killed, Eve fears she has little chance to survive. But she hopes to buy Whitman and the refugees a chance to escape.

.

Fayed learns that Numair is dead, CTU has his nuke. Fortunately Numair had armed one already, and it is on it's way to Dodger Stadium. This has been tasked to Moe, an american born convert who is sympathetic to ISIS. Fayed hopes Moe can come through, but he needs to find a way to arm the remaining nukes.

.

9:09


	67. Chapter 67

9:13

.

Fayed contacts his ally, former soviet general Dimitri Gradenko. Gradenko and Fayed have been enemies since they were on opposite sides in Afghanistan in the 1980s. But sometimes the enemy of my enemy can become one's friend. They had a common enemy in America. Gradenko wanted to see Fayed and the arabs take all the blame, Fayed figured a godless communist like Gradenko would die soon enough, but for now they were allies.

.

Gradenko: Why are you breaking radio silence Fayed?

Fayed: My engineer has been killed, CTU has one of the nukes.

Gradenko: And the others?

Fayed: One is on it's way to Dodger Stadium, the others are unarmed. I need your help in finding someone who can arm the others.

Gradenko: That will not be easy, it's a very limited number with this skill. I will try to find one still in California, but your men need to be prepared to take him. Whoever we find may not be as willing as Numair was.

Fayed: My people will be ready.

.

At the embassy a man with burns on his left arm and his face brings two children with similar burns for medical attention. This man, Farid, says he was friends with Jack Bauer, before Bauer died. This part, about Jack Bauer dying, caught Conner's attention. While a doctor looked over the children's burns Conner tried to help Farid, and ask about Jack.

.

Conner: So you knew Jack Bauer?

Farid: In prison, yes. Only he went by the name "Frank Roush."

Conner: How do you know Jack Bauer is dead?

Farid: He killed a senior member of ISIS, they are calling for his head, literally. Even he could not have survived this long.

Jack: Wanna bet?

.

Farid looked back and saw his old friend alive after all.

.

Farid: Jack, I underestimated you. I'm glad you're okay.

Jack: So am I. How did you get these burns?

Farid: I was in a church, we thought it was a sanctuary for christians, and anyone else trying to flee from ISIS. But they fire-bombed the church, tried to shoot anyone who fled the fire.

Jack: My god, are you and those two kids the only survivors?

Farid: Almost. There were six other children, and one friend that I trust. The children are too weak to move on their own, my friend is protecting them not far from here. You should know there are ISIS snipers in the buildings near this embassy. I think they let me and those kids come so we would think it was safe and call our friends.

Jack: The they can pick you all off.

Farid: Yes. Unless we take them out first.

Jack: I have a few friends who can help with that, can you fire with your burns?

Farid: We'll find out.

.

Assad once again contacts CTU, with valuable intel.

.

Bill: Mr Assad, if you turn yourself in we will listen to whatever you have to say.

Assad: That is not an option. But I do have intel.

Bill: I'm listening.

Assad: Fayed is using a former soviet general named Dimitri Gradenko, that's how Fayed obtained the nuclear weapons scheduled for decommission.

Bill: One more thing, why are you helping us now.

Assad: Twenty years of fighting america has convinced me that killing large numbers of civilians doesn't help my cause. It is time to stop the killing, Fayed does not share my sentiment.

.

Eve and the other two guards notice that the others have gone. It doesn't make sense, they fought well but couldn't hold off the entire National Guard. Whitman and the others have taken the refugees to safety, could the guard now be following them? Then it happenned, the planes flew directly overhead, and released nerve gas. Eve and the other two tried to place their gas masks on, only Eve got hers on in time. Even in the dark she could see these men dying in agony. She wanted to help them, but there was nothing she could do.

.

9:24


	68. Chapter 68

9:28

.

Eve hid in the bushes. Her comrades were dead, hopefully Whitman and the refugees had escaped. Eve could see the National Guard searching the area, with their gas masks on. She considered shooting at them, kill at least one to avenge her friends. Plus it might make them think there were other survivors, they would be on alert, could buy Whitman more time to escape. Eve pointed her gun at these enemy combatants. They couldn't see her, yet. It would mean her own death, but she could kill one or two of them before being gunned down. But Eve couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger Whether it was survival instinct, or that she had yet to take a life, she didn't know.

.

President Gardner is briefed on the current situation in New York. The gas killed at least two of the militia. If there were any survivors they hadn't yet fired on the National Guard. Meanwhile CTU Los Angelas was doing all they could to track Fyed and the remaining suitcase nukes. Assad had evidently been telling the truth, his tip probably saved thousands of lives. And he had also revealed that Dimitri Gradenko was involved, that would explain how ISIS got nuclear weapons. After the collapse of the Soviet Union there had been the fear that their nuclear stockpile would be less guarded. The russian soldiers guarding them were suddenly payed very little, if they were payed at all. But even poor disgruntled communists weren't crazy enough to want to start world war III. But Gradenko, he might, if he could pin all the blame on ISIS. Gardner talked with president Yuri Suvarov of the Russian Federation. Suvarov had promised to turn over all relevant intel regarding Gradenko, particularly known associates and/or possible locations. Gardner thought about his granddaughters. They were up in the residence. Marissa had even brought a date, a young man named Chuck. President Gardner hadn't met Chuck yet. He would have liked to intimidate him a little, make him afraid what would happen if he hurt Marissa, but Gardner didn't have the time right now. His methods seemed harsh to the bleeding heart liberals, but he felt he was only doing what he had to do to protect his grandchildren, and to keep other american parents from losing their children.

.

At the embassy Jack Bauer and his team are preparing to take on the snipers. In less than half an hour the sun will be up. With ISIS so close they might just be waiting to see their targets better. There were only four people on Jack's team, himself, Farid, Conner, and Henderson. Farid wasn't an american citizen, Jack, Henderson, and Conner weren't active duty military, Audrey needed all the marines to maintain some kind of order at the embassy. Jack spoke with Henderson before they left.

.

Henderson: I know you chose us because we're all expendable.

Jack: I chose you three because I know for a fact you can all handle yourselves. There's always the chance we'll all make it home alive.

Henderson: Come on Jack, I know why you haven't gotten on the helicopters. Even if you made it back to America, ISIS will never stop hunting you. You don't want Kim and Audrey in that kind of danger.

Jack: I'll come through against these snipers, but you're right, it's not possible to evacuate everyone.

Henderson: So you figure a good way to die is to die saving children.

Jack: Isn't that why you're here?

Henderson: Yeah. If I don't make it back from this, don't go looking for me. Chances are I've been killed or captured by ISIS. I'll never tell them anything, just be praying that today's good deeds are enough to earn Allah's forgiveness.

Jack: I'm not sure I can forgive you for what you did to Tony, to Michelle, to David Palmer, but I can thank you for what you're doing today.

.

9:36


	69. Chapter 69

9:40

.

Chloe Obrien continues trying to track Fayed through satellite images. It seems that Fayed gave one of the suitcase nukes to an unidentified white man. CTU fears that Numair already armed this nuke, and it's on it's way to a target. Based on the direction, Bill fears the man, Moe, is heading towards the original target of Dodger Stadium, he alerts Curtis and his team.

.

It is now the bottom of the 5th inning for game 1 of the World Series. The score is tied 3-3, there are two outs but the bases are loaded. Eric Carter knows that if the Dodgers score a run, then the trailing Yankees will have batted five times. If the batter strikes out then the game will be tied after five full innings. Either way the game becomes official, and the commissionar can end the game without the owners having to refund tickets. For once Eric just wants the game to be over, so he can evacuate these people. He doesn't realize that Moe is coming with the nuke, but he has reason to fear it.

.

Moe is excited to kill so many people, particularly american women. His mother was a liberal college professor, Moe always suspected she was dissapointed he wasn't a girl. She tried to instill a feminist idealogy in her son. Their falling out cause Moe to embrace hardcore misogyny. He got a job at a bookstore owned and operated by a naturalized citizen from Pakistan. When Moe tried to distribute misogynist pamplets a local women's group led a boycott, until the owner fired Moe. Moe only embraced the anti-american, anti-semetic, and misogyist aspects of islam, ignoring the peace and serving God and his fellow man. He was a fool, but he was quite possibly about to become the biggest mass-murderer in american history.

.

Jack and the three others are prepared to hit their targets. Audrey says the snipers are spread out in four different locations, all aimed at the embassy. There is a 5th group, huddled in the middle of this apartment building. They're not aimed at the embassy, but they are armed. Simultaneously all four of them hit the snipers. Fortunately the snipers are taken by suprise. They try to shoot, but Jack, Farid, and Conner are able to take them out. Farid tries to find the 5th location. He finds there are only two people here, a young woman, and her five year old child. It seems they fled wherever they could to escape ISIS, with good reason. This woman went to America on an education visa. It was there she was raped by a classmate, and had this child. People in Saudi Arabia looked down on her for having a child out of wedlock, especially as it was suspected that her rapist was jewish. Farid promised her he could try and get her sanctuary at the american embassy. The two children Farid brought to the embassy had already been taken by helicopter because their burns required immediate medical attention. Now Farid would bring mother and child, along with the other surviving burn victims from the church, to the embassy. Meanwhile Jack went to Henderson's location. The ISIS snipers were all dead, but Henderson was nowhere to be seen, and Jack hadn't heard back from him yet.

.

9:49


	70. Chapter 70

9:53

.

Jack Bauer searches for Henderson. Jack believed there were two reasons for his dissapearence. He was either captured by ISIS, either they'd already killed him or they soon would, or Henderson had fled on his own, as he tried to do last year on the russian submarine. Jack didn't like either possibility. Conner comes with they young woman and her child.

.

Conner: Jack, we have to go back to the embassy.

Jack: We need to know where Christopher is.

Conner: Farid's already gone to get the other burn victims, this woman and her child will likely be butchered by the barbarians. We need to get all of them to safety, now.

.

Jack hated to admit it, but Conner was right. The two men began taking the woman and child to the embassy, hoping they could get sanstuary in America.

.

Curtis and his team have identified Moe as the unidentified white guy from the cameras. President Gardner, and CTU Los Angelas, once again watch through the cameras. The team moves in to kill or capture him, and more importantly stop his suitcase nuke. They are taking every precaution to avoid spooking this terrorist. Right now Moe is stuck in traffic, close to Dodger Stadium. Fayed was clear he should try and detonate as close to Dodger Stadium as possible, to even buy a ticket from a scalper and go inside if possible. ut if it became neccessary to detonate early rather than let the americans stop him. Curtis Manniing is dressed like a traffic cop, he plans to get as close as possible to Moe, and then shoot him. If Moe were a trained operative, he might have remained calm enough. But Moe was nervous, and he panicked. Before Curtis could stop him Moe pulled the switch and the bomb detonated.

.

Split screens show a mushroom cloud emerging over the area, president Gardner and CTU watching in horror, Jack Bauer and Conner Mcnamara bringing these two refugees to the relative safety of the embassy just as the sun begins rising over Riyadh, Eve trying to covertly flee the National Guard in New York, people at Dodger Stadium watching the game, for the moment they are unaware of what just happenned.

.

Gardner watches in horror as a mushroom cloud rises over the city of Los Angelas. Thousands are dead, many more will die of radiation poisoning. This happenned on his watch, he failed his people.

.

9:59:57

9:59:58

9:59:59

10:00:00


	71. Chapter 71

The following takes place between 10pm and 11pm eastern standard time. Events occur in real time.

.

10:00

.

Eric Carter sees the mushroom cloud. People are cheering for the Dodgers, once they look back they'll know. The sun has set, but they should still be able to see it. Eric has to act quickly. He accesses the stadium's PA system and makes the announcement, just as panic begins to set in.

.

Eric: Ladies and gentlemen, please remain calm. Quickly leave your seats and go to places of shelter in the stadium. Do not attempt to leave the stadium as it will increase risk of being exposed to radiation poisoning.

.

While Eric did what he could to keep these civilians relatively safe president Gardner ordered emergency services to Dodger Stadium. Initial estimates say at least 6,000 people are dead, not to mention those who will get sick and die from radiation poisoning. Gardner also orders his granddaughters taken to the safety of the bunker. He vows that those responsible will pay for this. Although Charles Logan and Patricia Turner have been implicated, Logan is hiding behind his team of lawyers, and Patricia Turner is nowhere to be found. Erin Driscoll of CTU is under suspicion, but no evidence yet. This could be a long investigation.

.

Bill Buchanan addressed CTU about what had happenned.

.

Bill: I'm sorry to say that the terrorists have successfully detonated a suitcase nuke. Curtis Manning, and much of CTU field-ops, are among the deceased. We are safely away from the radiation. I wish we could take the time to mourn them, but there are still four suitcase nukes unnacounted for. We need to focus on stopping them, and saving as many lives as possible.

.

Jack and Conner return to the embassy with the mother and child. They then begin helping Farid bringing in the children with the burn wounds. Word has already spread about the nuclear bomb going off in Los Angelas. People are on the verge of panicking. It seems unlikely that the americans will be continuing the evacuation much longer, and ISIS will likely be here within the hour.

.

Bob Warner sees news reports of the nuclear explosion. This wasn't suppossed to go like this, but it did. Bob could hear Kate yelling from her confinement, saying he was responsible. He couldn't deny she was right.

.

In the White House Marissa is taken to a new location. Her boyfriend Chuck had asked to come with her to the bunker, but the Secret Service agent denied him. Marissa assumed they just didn't want a civilian in the White House bunker. She was wrong. This agent quickly knocked Marissa out with a chloroform hankerchief and dragged her away.

.

10:11


	72. Chapter 72

10:15

.

Agent Renee Walker of Secret Service quietly brings an unconsciouss Marissa to the van. She has already put the White House on alert, that her boyfriend might have slipped her a drug without her knowledge or consent. Ofcourse they will eventually check the security cameras and realize she's lying. But for now, while they interrogate Chuck, everyone things agent Walker is taking Marissa to the hospital. She needs to be out of here with the hostage before they realize the truth.

.

At the compound in New York Eve can hear the agents talking. They already know about the nuclear explosion in Los Angelas, they're not taking chances with the militia. Eve fears that if she's caught, they will shoot her on sight. Eve wonders, was colonel Whitman involved in that. He was likely lying about the IRS scam, but would he really detonate a nuclear bomb against american civilians? Then Eve saw one of the soldiers, he was unconsciouss, but wheezing in pain. It seemed there was a hole in his gas mask, he had breathed in some of the nerve gas. Eve knew she should leave him to die, he and his friends released nerve gas against women and children. The fact that the refugees had all escaped did not excuse his guilt. Still, all Eve saw was this young man dying. She called for a medic, said he was dying. The army captain didn't recognize her voice, but he responded with the medic. Eve wasn't sure what this medic did, but it seemed to work, he would pull through. The captain kept his gun pointed at Eve the whole time. He was torn, whether to shoot this militia girl, or to let her go for saving one of his friends. He asked her "Do you know who was involved in the nuclear bombing?" Eve responded "No." The captain believed her. For better or worse he put down his gun and told Eve to just go.

.

At the embassy Conner helps put the last of the burn victims, along with the mother and child, unto what might be the last helicopter. Conner fears he will die here in Riyadh. Years ago, when he went to prison, Conner's mother began setting aside some of her social security money. She wanted Conner to have this when he got out. This way he wouldn't have to get involved in petty crime, he could have a little nest egg while he looked for work. She did this until her stroke, she also left Conner her house in her will. Conner vowed that her sacrific ouldn't be in vain, he would do something meaningful with his life on the outside. The irony was this vow kept Conner from seriously considering suicide in prison. Now he was helping to save lives, and it might end up killing him. But Conner believed he was helping to create a better world. Having read Plato an Thomas Moore in prison Conner knew that both men believed in slavery, as progressive as they were they couldn't imagine a world where slavery simply didn't exist. Perhaps there would come a day when the evils of war, poverty, abortion, racism, misogny, rape, and genocide no longer existed. Such a world was centuries away, at best. But if such a day came, a world better than anything Conner couldn't imagine, Conner preferred to die thinking he had played a small part in that.

.

10:23


	73. Chapter 73

10:27

.

President Gardner is understandably upset at the accusation that his grandaughter was drugged and nearly raped. He'd like to make Chuck pay, but he'll let the prison system handle that. Gardner's daughter and son-in-law have been informed, and that agent Walker is taking Marissa to the hospital. As much as Gardner would rather be going to the hospital to comfort her, he has important work to do as president.

.

Eric Carter and the other security guards try and keep order at Dodger Stadium. They've put several tarps over the stadium, this should provide at least some protection from the radiation. The owners have consented to start handing out food for free to keep this crowd calm. Rescue workers are preparing to evacuate, but it will be slow to keep them as safe as possible.

.

Bob Warner has been on the phone with Stanton and the other conspirators. None of them planned for Fayed to actually detonate one of the suitcase nukes, but it happenned, and at least 6,000 men, women, and children are dead as a result. Bob knows he has to confront Kate's anger sooner or later, so he and Jeff Benson go inside her room.

.

Bob: I take it you saw the news.

Kate: Yes. I tried to stave off boredom by watching game shows, soap operas, the Dodgers. All seem to be pre-empted by news of a mushroom cloud over Los Angelas.

Bob: I don't supposse it means much that we never intended this to happen.

Kate: I'm happy to give you the benefit of the doubt on that, but 6,000 people are still dead.

Bob: And I have to live with that. But I do what I have to do for my family.

Kate: You know in all this talk about saving Marie, freeing her, you forgot to mention one thing. Is she even sorry for killing Reza? Or is she rejoicing right now because her terrorists buddies just did what she tried to do 7 years ago?

Bob: I've been trying to help her, bring her back to the girl we once knew and loved. It will take time, but we can do it. There is nothing I won't do for my family.

Kate: What about me?

Bob: I would do anything for you, except let Marie stay in prison. I tried to accept how you dated Jack Bauer, the man who tortured Marie.

Kate: Whatever Jack Bauer's faults he is not a mass-murderer. Frankly you're the reason my relationship with Jack didn't work. But what if it was my life on the line? Would you do whatever it took to save me?

Bob: Yes I would.

Kate: I'm glad to hear that.

.

Kate then walked over to a drawer and took out a gun. She put the gun to her heart.

.

Bob: How did you get a gun in here?

Kate: I bought this for protection, brought it here because you said it was dangerous. Maybe I should have done this before, maybe I could have stopped the bomb.

Bob: What are you doing Kate?

Kate: I'm not sure I can live with myself if more innocent lives are lost. If you don't go to CTU, do everything you can to stop this conspiracy, I will kill myself.

Bob: Think this through Kate.

Kate: I have. Stop the conspiracy, help save lives. Either one daughter in prison, or one daughter dead.

Bob: I cannot choose between my children.

Kate: And I can't live with the guilt of letting more innocents die.

Bob: Please give me the gun. Don't make me choose.

Kate: You just did.

.

Before her father could stop her Kate shot herself.

.

10:34


	74. Chapter 74

10:38

.

Bob Warner and Jeff Benson are driving Kate to the hospital. Kate is drifting between consciouss and unconsciouss. Bob is on the phone while Jeff drives. Bob tells the hospital that his daughter shot herself, he doesn't know why. Even in his semi-panicked state Bob knows he can't tell the authorities exactly what happenned. Because Bob Warner lives far away the nearest hospital agrees to have an ambulance meet them half-way.

.

President Gardner recieves a call. He recognizes the number as from agent Walker. Suprisingly it has a phote, of Marissa being tied to a chair.

.

Gardner: What the hell is going on?

Walker: I lied, I'm the one who drugged Marissa.

Gardner: What do you want?

Walker: You'll recieve our demands soon enough. For now, just know that if CTU does find us, we will execute Marissa rather than give her up.

.

Eve has escaped the compound, when she recieves a call from colonel Whitman.

.

Whitman: You escaped?

Eve: Barely, and I'm the only one.

Whitman: I'm sorry about the others, I'm glad you're okay.

Eve: What happenned in Los Angelas, were we involved?

Whitman: Ofcourse not. A lot of people hate what Gardner is doing, some don't show my level of restraint.

Eve: Why are you calling?

Whitman: After what happenned, we need to take certain measures to get Gardner to agree to our demands. For this, we'll need all hands on deck.

Eve: Will it involve killing anyone?

Whitman: I can't make any promises. This is war after all. I can't blame you if you want out, but I don't want the death of Amy, or any of our comrades, to be in vain.

Eve: Allright, where can we meet?

.

At Dodger Stadium Eric Carter notices a crowd gathering around a middle-eastern family. Everyone is on edge, they seem ready to attack those who look different. Eric goes to the crowd and makes himself known as security.

.

Eric: Let me be very clear! Rescue workers are working to get us all out of here safely. If it makes you feel better me, the other guards, and the owners will be amongst the last to leave. Until then, we may have limited space, having opened up the lockers and other normally off-limits space. If anyone starts attacking strangers, threatenting violence against other people, they will be among the last evacuated, and among the first placed in dangerous areas. Do I make myself clear?

.

Gardner confirmed with Secret Service, security tapes show Chuck is innocent, Renee Walker drugged and kidnapped Marissa. They are trying to track her location from her cellphone, so far nothing. The president confers with Josh, his chief-of-staff.

.

Gardner: What do they want? An end to the detention centers, us out of Saudi Arabi, repealing the 13th amendment?

Josh: We don't know their demands, or why agent Walker betrayed us, but we will find them?

Gardner: Will Marissa even be alive when they do? And what if they want me to launch missles against Arkansas?

Josh: We won't let that happen.

Gardner: You can't stop me, you could be arrested if you try. This country needs a more impartial president right now. I need you to set up a cabinet meeting, make sure vice-president Hellar is there.

.

10:46


	75. Chapter 75

10:50

.

Bob Warner speaks with the doctors. He still claims he has no idea why his daughter tried to commit suicide, they believe him. At any rate it's still too early to tell whether she'll survive or not. Bob fears his fellow conspirators will decide he's too much of a liability, and cut their losses. Jeff Benson agrees to protect Kate while Bob goes to take care of things. He begins by calling an associate, Tony Almeida.

.

Tony: Were your friends responsible for the suitcase nuke?

Bob: Yes, at least because of their negligence.

Tony: I have a team ready, all I need from you is confirmation that these people helped murder my wife.

Bob: They did, I'm ending you all of their names and known locations now.

Tony: Good. But this doesn't change things between us. I still hold you partly responsible for Michelle's death.

Bob: I know, but I may also be personally responsible for Kate's death. When this is over, you do what you have to do to me.

.

Walter is watching the news while he makes his daughter dinner. Raising an autistic daughter like Lily hasn't been easy, but there are days Walter is glad she doesn't fully grasp what is going on in the world. Lily isn't panicking the way other 17 year olds would. As long as Walter can isolate her enough, Lily remains calm. Unfortunately this calm is short-lived. Gradenko's research has shown Lily is a genius, capable of re-arming the suitcase nukes, without fully understanding the moral consequences. Fayed's men break down the door and inject drugs into both Lily and Walter. Once they are both unconsciouss they drag these two hostages back to their van.

.

President Gardner has called a meeting of his cabinet, in particular vice-president Hellar.

.

Gardner: Thank you all for coming at this hour. Some of you may have heard the rumor that my granddaughter Marissa has been kidnapped. I'm sorry to say the rumor is true. We do not yet know what group has done this, or what their demands are, but we do know that agent Renee Walker has betrayed us and is evidently working with the terrorists. I think you would agree that this country deserves a president who cannot be controlled by terrorists. I am therefore invoking the 25th amendment and temporarily handing the presidency to vice-president James Hellar. This requires a cabinet vote. I do not need a unanimous vote, but I want one. We need to show the world that we still have a functioning government. So, raise your hand if you wish to invoke section 4 of the 25th amendment.

.

The cabinet unanimouly raised their hands and voted to make James Hellar temporary president.

.

Split screens show James Hellar being sworn in as president, Eric Carter keeping order at Dodger Stadium, doctors working on Kate Warner, Fayed's team driving away with their hostages, Eve waiting for her militia friends to pick her up for this mission.

.

At the embassy Jack sees the most recent helicopter take off. He sees a number of familiar faces. The last of the four people who took him hostage earlier, the phony doctor's wife, Richard Hellar, reporter Maureen Kingley, and a few he met in prison. All trying desperately to get on some helicopter. That sadly will not happen. Jack hears a rocket, but he's not sure where it's coming from. He also knows it's too late to warn anyone. The rocket destroys the helicopter, killing 40 people. Women and children, two marines, all dead. Snipers begin shooting at the embassy, killing civilians and marines and causing the rest to panic. Jack and his group had taken out some snipers, but ISIS evidently regrouped. The amrican embassy was officially under siege.

.

10:59:57

10:59:58

10:59:59

11:00:00


	76. Chapter 76

The following takes place between 11pm and midnight eastern standard time. Events occur in real time.

.

11:00

.

President Gardner and acting president Hellar hold a joint press conference announcing this temporary transfer of power to the american people and to the world. Amongst those watching are Bob Warner's co-conspirators. Graham calls up his ally, former colonel Ron Samuels.

.

Samuels: I heard the news. Our plan is one step closer to completion.

Graham: We have an unexpected problem. Bob Warner's daughter Kate tried to commit suicide. This makes Bob a liability. He might turn against us if he feels it's the only way to stop Kate from killing herself. And Kate has demonstrated she'd rather die than let us succeed.

Samuels: I understand, if you think we can get by without his resources.

Graham: Before the sun rises over California we will have won. After that, Bob Warner could have been a good ally. But we need to cut our losses.

Samuels: I'll get it done.

.

The embassy in Riyadh is being fired upon by snipers. Jack, Conner, and Farid join the marines in firing back. They do well, but there's only so much they can do. A number of marines are killed, including Rick Allen. Jack sees Rick fall, he wishes he could take the time to mourn this young man, but he needs to focus on the battle. In the early morning light Jack can already see ISIS combatants on the ground marching towards the embassy. The snipers are preparing the way. Most of the civilian try to flee, but the ISIS snipers shoot at the fleeing women and children. Jack hopes he can buy at least some of these innocents time to escape, but he knows he won't make it home alive. Even if ISIS doesn't recognize him, they know he's an american shooting at them. This is not going to end well for him.

.

Walter and Lily are brought to Fayed and woken up. Lily is panicking, Walt does what he can to calm her down. Fayed explains that he needs Lily to build a device to arm his suitcase nukes. If she doesn't, he will kill both of them. If Lily does this, Fayed will let oth of them go. Walt knows it's unlikely either of them will survive, but there is always the chance CTU might rescue them. He tells Lily to do what Fayed asks. He tries to subtly tell her not to build a real one, but fears Lily cannot understand his signal.

.

11:11


	77. Chapter 77

11:14

.

President Hellar is briefed on the crises in Riyadh. The marines are holding their ground, for now. But they are greatly outnumbered. ISIS will likely be marching into the embassy within 15 minutes. A number of americans are still inside, including both of Hellar's children. There are several american navy ships off the coast who can launch mortar shells, but they will likely kill Richard, Audrey, and every american there. Mortar shells don't know or care if he person they kill is guilty or innocent. And there is the likely possibility that the americans will be used as human shields. This is not going to end well.

.

Lily continues working on the device to arm the suitcase nukes. With her autism she doesn't fully grasp that Fayed will have her killed regardless of whether she does it. She only knows her father will die if she doesn't.

.

Tony Almeida prepares to murder Graham. Graham was one of the people responsible for his wife's murder last year. There were times when Tony wished he had died with her, or that the syringe he wanted to plant into Henderson had killed him off. Perhaps he mis-judged the dosage, he wasn't thinking clearly that day. The doctors didn't give up, even when he was clinically dead. The only thing that kept Tony alive was Bob Warner's promise of revenge, and to stop these bastards from murdering other innocents. If Bob had done this sooner, maybe they could have stopped the nuke from going off. Tony would see if Graham had any way to stop any more attacks. If he refused, Tony would kill him.

.

At the embassy Audrey is able to bring her brother Richard, reporter Maureen Kingsley, and a few other civilians to a room. They might be able to hide here for awhile, but ISIS will find them eventually. Audrey took out a gun, made sure it was loaded.

.

Richard: That won't work for long, but I don't mind taking a few of them down with us.

Audrey: That's not what this is for. If we are taken, ISIS will kill us. They behead children and brag about it over the internet. If they come, it will be up to each of you to decide for yourself, whether to use this gun on yourself.

.

11:22


	78. Chapter 78

11:26

.

Eric Carter continues helping evacuate people from Dodger Stadium. Only a few hundred have been safely evacuaed, several thousand to go. Suddenly he gets a call from Bill Buchanan

.

Buchanan: Eric Carter?

Eric: Yes.

Buchanan: I'm Bill Buchanan, director of CTU. I understand Curtis Manning was a mutual friend.

Eric; Yeah, he helped me out in the army. I heard he died in the explosion.

Buchanan: I'm afraid he did. CTU is short-staffed, would you be willing to work for us on a temporary babis?

Eric: I'm needed here, and I promised these people I'd be among the last to leave.

Buchanan: Please, we need you. Without your help more of these bombs might go off.

Eric: There are more. Okay, I'll try to get out of here.

.

Kimberly Bauer remains on one of the navy ships. She is helping distribute food amongst the refugees. She only speaks basic arabic, but it's enough for these people to trust her. Noone seems to know exactly where these refugees will wind up, but they all figure anywhere has to be better than ISIS. Kim has also heard the rumors that ISIS is already marching into the embassy. The evacuation of civilians has stopped, even acting president Hellar can't get his own children out of there. Kim fears the worst regarding her father.

.

Jack continues shooting at the ISIS combatants. They are butchering women and childen, and there's only so much he can do to stop them. Then Jack hears it, a rocket flying towards the embassy. Jack tries to take cover, but it's too late. Jack is blown off the building by the blast. He lands on the ground, alive for now. Jack fears if he falls asleep now he'll never wake up again. But he cannot hold off forever, and he's too weak to fight it for very long. Within a few seconds Jack Bauer loses unconsciouss.

.

11:34


	79. Chapter 79

11:38

.

President Gardner nervously paces in the White House residence. Secret Service alerts him there is a visitor, Gardner tells them to let him in. This is his father-in-law Jean. Jean was from Canada originally, earned american citizenship by serving in the army in Vietnam. He then settled in America, had children, including his daughter Winifred. Winifred married Hal Gardner before he first ran for president, and she also was elected governor of Texas. Jean did not approve of his daughter's marriage, particularly how he was only three years older than his son-in-law.

.

Gardner: Thank you for coming.

Jean: Winifred wanted to come herself, but she has duties in Texas.

Gardner: I know. Law enforcement has stopped a number of homicide bombings.

Jean: I am sorry about Marissa.

Gardner: Thank you. It's good to have family around right now.

.

Jean did not feel the need to correct Gardner on this, but he did not view the president as family. Still, Marissa didn't deserve to suffer for her grandfather's sins. And Jean felt he could show common courtesy and help a man who fears his granddaughter will soon be murdered.

.

Tony and his team are ready to hit Graham's house. Tony tells them to use non-lethal force, knock-out drugs, on the guards. It was possible one of them could reveal something valuable. At Tony's signal they hit fast and hard. Graham realized too late what was going on. He tried to alert his allies, but Tony knocks Graham unconsciouss before he can. Graham is either going to help them stop Fayed and the other nukes, or Tony is going to start avenging Michelle's murder right in this house.

.

11:47


	80. Chapter 80

11;51

.

Tony Almedia wakes Graham up. Graham soon realizes he's tied to a chair. More suprising is the person who has captured him, Tony Almedia.

.

Graham: You're suppossed to be dead.

Tony: Some doctors never give up. Interesting fact, if a doctor is that dedicated to human life, and you tell him you're being hunted, a normally honest doctor might fudge the records, and help a patient fake his death, for a small fee.

Graham: How did you get past my guards?

Tony: I developed security systems for a living, this wasn't hard to crack. If you put your guards on 8 hour shifts instead of 12 hour shifts, they'd be less tired, have better reflexes when it counts. And if you had fed your attack dogs better, they wouldn't have accepted my bribe of meat, and fallen asleep.

Graham: What do you want?

Tony: I have a few questions. Did you and your group supply weapons to ISIS in Saudi Arabia?

Graham: Yes. We let them take over the saudi government, they'll show the world just how incompatent and dysfunctional they really are.

Tony: And how many innocent people will die as a result?

Graham: An unfortunate neccessity, but our priority is preserving american lives.

Tony: I haven't checked the news recently, but last I heard 6,000 americans were killed by a nuclear explosion. That's more than twice the number of civilians who died on 9/11.

Graham: That wasn't past of the plan. We were only suppossed to scare people, so the government would take the neccessary steps to defeat islamofascism. But Fayed found a way to arm the nukes.

Tony: He's a fanatical terrorist who, thanks to you, obtained nuclear weapons. It's amazing how fast arming them went to the top of his "to do list." You're going to recall the bombs.

Graham: I can't. Even if I knew how to find Fayed, we were only temporary allies.

Tony: Your guards out there, would any of them know how to find Fayed?

Graham: I doubt it.

Tony: I believe you when you say you can't find Fayed, but you can still be useful.

.

Tony forced Graham into the next room at gunpoint. His guards were also tied up.

.

Tony: Your boss claims he can't find Fayed and the suitcase nukes, I believe him. But it leaves me with little reason to keep him alive. The same goes for the rest of you. I'm only going to let one of you leave here alive, that will be the first man to tell me how to find Fayed and/or the suitcase nukes.

.

Tony then shot Graham in the chest. As he lay dying one of his guards spoke up.

.

Guard: I don't know where Fayed is, but I know something valuable.

Tony: I'm listening.

Guard: Graham and the others kidnapped Gardner's granddaughter Marissa.

Tony: Why would they do that?

Guard: They knew he'd resign, hand over the presidency to Hellar.

Tony: You're saying Hellar is involved?

Guard: No, but they plan to kill his children in Riyadh, hoping he's so distraught he resigns. Then speaker Ford, who is one of them, becomes president. So you'll let me live.

Tony: Everyone who was working with Graham when he helped murder my wife raise your hands.

.

Suprisingly, noone did. Tony wasn't sure he believed them, but decided to give them the benefit of the doubt. He killed Graham and tried to contact CTU.

.

Acting president Hellar is informed of a development in Riyadh. ISIS has officially taken the embassy. They are showing off their hostages over the internet, in particular Richard Hellar and Audrey Raines.

.

Split screens show ISIS making their demands over the internet, Lily making the device to arm Fayed's suitcase nukes, Tony contacting CTU to alert them what Graham told him.

.

Jack Bauer wakes up in an alley. It takes him a moment to realize who is tending to his wounds, Christopher Henderson.

.

Jack: What happenned?

Henderson: You got wounded. While you were out ISIS took the embassy.

Jack: And Audrey?

Henderson: She's alive, for now. ISIS knows she's more valuable alive than dead, but we'll have to work together to mount a rescue. So, what do you say Jack?

Jack: I'm in.

.

11:59:57

11:59:58

11:59:59

12:00:00


	81. Chapter 81

The following takes place between midnight and 1am eastern standard time. Events occur in real time.

.

12:00

.

Christopher Henderson helps stitch up Jack's wounds. Henderson is no doctor, but his experiences have taught him abou battlefield medicine.

.

Jack: Where did you go, after we took out those snipers?

Henderson: It's complicated.

Jack: I want to trust you, but you're not making it easy.

Henderson: Okay, I ran. Is that what you want to hear?

Jack: If that's the truth, then yes. You wouldn't by any chance have some arrangement with ISIS?

Henderson: Why would I want these terrorists to succeed?

Jack: Maybe you think people will feel more inclined to fight them if they see them beheading children.

Henderson: That sounds like something my old "friends" would do. But they think I'm already dead, which is why they haven't killed me.

Jack: Where are Farid, and Conner?

Henderson: Farid was captured, if Conner is still alive they just haven't gotten around to killing him yet.

Jack: If I had any other allies I'd tell you to go to Hell? What's your plan for rescuing the hostages?

.

Samir has been placed in charge of ISIS forces at the embassy. While Amir Rajan marches towards the capitol Samir reads the demands of ISIS. Samir was the local merchant who sold food to Conner for the refugees. Although he seems to be on their side, the fact that he did business with Americans makes him untrustworthy. Samir is trying to prove his loyalty by murdering the hostages. He has already murdered Jack's friend Farid, simply beacuse he was a christian. The fake doctor's wife was spared because she was able to give them medical supplies, but they murdered the last of the desserters who took Jack hostage. For now they keep Audrey and Richard alive, while they make their demands known. Maureen Kingsley and her cameraman are forced to help broadcast this to the world. These include an immediate end to american support for Israel, Russia, Turkey, and the release of all ISIS fighters from american custody. If president Hellar does not give a press conference within the ext half-hour, one of his children will be executed.

.

President Hellar fears there is no way to launch a successful rescue, not in the limited time available. He orders the ships off the coast of Riyadh, to launch shells at the emassy if that happens. The threat of death is usually a good deterent, unless you're dealing with religious fanatics who want to die. Still, it's the best Hellar can think of right now. He is aware that Fayed's old boss Assad claimed he was trying to stop the nukes. Hellar is skeptical. Even if Assad is telling the truth, many of his supporters would label him a traitor and try to kill him. It seemed unlikely ISIS would release Audrey, Richard, or any of the hostages at Assad's request. Still, if there was any chance to save his children, Hellar decided to try and contact Assad.

.

Eve arrives with colonel Whitman. Here they meet an elderly man known as "the teacher." This is the man who recruited Joseph, convinced him to become a terrorist mole embedded with Secret Service. Eve is more suprised that they are holding Marissa Gardner hostage. She is the family of that fascist president, but she's still an innocent. Eve is uncomfortable threatening a civilian.

.

Eric Carter is told of a potential lead. A former defense department employee named Walter Steele is believed to have been kidnapped, along with his 17 year old daughter Lily. Lily was tested and determined to have a genius IQ. She could theoretically even know how to arm the remaining suitcase nukes. Chloe was trying to use satellites to track where these two were taken. Hopefully, before it was too late.

.

12:12


	82. Chapter 82

12;16

.

President Hellar calls Hal Gardner from the Oval Office.

.

Hellar: I assume you know about Assad's offer to help us.

Gardner: Yes, but I don't trust him.

Hellar: Given his past actions, much of them fairly recent, I don't blame you. But, ISIS has my children. If there's any chance he can order them to stop...

Gardner: I don't blame you. But consider this, I gave you the presidency because I couldn't remain objective with Marissa being held hostage. If you can't remain objective, perhaps you should turn the job over to speaker Ford.

Hellar: I'll take that under consideration.

.

CTU informs Eric Carter of Fayed's possible location. It is an apartment building. Bill Buchanan orders Chloe to set off the fire alarm. Ideally they can arrest Fayed when he comes out. If not, at least the apartment building will be clear of civilians.

.

Wayne Palmer watches the news. He is well aware that both of Hellar's children, and Gardner's granddaughter, are being held hostage. Wayne has already issued a statement of support, saying that his thoughts and prayers are with both of them, on his campaign website. But he fears he may have to issue another statement, one of condalence to either of them.

.

With CTU's help Hellar is finally able to talk with Hamri Assad.

.

Assad: Mr president, thank you for calling.

Hellar: Let me be blunt, I have serious reservations about your alleged desire for peace.

Assad: I am well aware that there has been much bloodshed, by both sides.

Hellar: I do not consider both sides equally guilty. I consider your groups to be criminals.

Assad: An extreme reaction when the governments give us no legitimate recourse.

Hellar: My children are being held hostage in Riyadh. Would they be released under your orders?

Assad: I have no control over ISIS. I left Alqueda because I hope to achieve our goals through peace. Fayed and the others left because they felt Alqueda is too merciful.

Hellar: You are aware that the release of these hostages would go a long way towards convincing my government that you are both willing and able to deliver real peace.

Assad: I wish I could. I do not control all revolutionaries, only some.

Hellar: Understood, I'll take your offer under consideration.

.

12:24


	83. Chapter 83

12:28

.

Eric Carter is briefed by Chloe on the apartment building.

.

Eric: Any apartments still occupied since we triggered the alarm?

Chloe: Three. One is occupied by an elderly woman on oxygen, she's called for help. The second is occupied by a man with a criminal record for drug-trafficking.

Eric: Fayed woudn't use someone with a criminal record to set up a safehouse, nor would he be calling 911 even if he needed medical attention.

Chloe: Yeah. Also the third apartment has at least ten people, only one person in each of the other two.

Eric: So we know where Fayed is holding Walter and Lily. Thanks Chloe.

.

Jack and Henderson prepare to hit the embassy. Unfortunately it doesn't seem like they'll make it before Samir's deadline. Samir holds his gun to Audrey and Richards' heads.

.

Samir: If either of you has enough money for ransom, now's the time to mention it.

Richard: I'm a peace activist. I've spent much of my adult life convincing my bosses to keep my salary under the federal tax rate. This keeps my taxes from being used against your people, but leaves me nothing for ransom.

Audrey: Even if I had the money, I don't believe you'd actually release either of us.

Samir: Your father has abandoned both of you. Perhaps killing one will make him capitulate. The question is which of you should I kill.

Richard: Me.

Samir: You have some imput?

Audrey: Be quiet Richard.

Samir: No Richard, convince me you're not just trying to protect your sister.

Richard: My father doesn't care about me. You kill her and he'll launch mortar shells at the embassy, even if I'm still here. But you kill me, he'll know you're serious and be more likely to give in to your demands.

Samir: I have to say, you make a convincing case.

Audrey: No.

Richard: I love you Audrey, don't ever forget that.

.

While the cameraman recorded Samir shot Richard in the head, killing him instantly.

.

12:34


	84. Chapter 84

12:38

.

President Hellar is monitoring the situation in California. Eric Carter and his team are preparing to assault Fayed's suspected safehouse. Hopefully before he can arm any more of his suitcase nukes. Then Josh informs him of a development in Riyadh.

.

Hellar: What is it Josh?

Josh: ISIS just posted on their websites a video of them executing one of the hostages.

Hellar: Who?

Josh: I'm afraid it was your son Richard.

.

Hellar is horrified to learn his son is dead. Unfortunately he doesn't have the time to mourn. Millions of lives are potentially at risl, and he is the president.

.

Jack Bauer and Christopher Henderson assault the embassy slowly. They see Conner being held with a group of hostages. They are able to covertly motion to him, he silently agrees to help. Together Jack and Henderson take out the guards while Conner knocks a guard down and is able to place his legs around the guard's neck and snap his neck. Conner is freed and agrees to help Jack and Henderson.

.

Lily has completed the device. Because the alarm is blaring Fayed uses it, sets a timer for the bomb. If CTU is in the building, this bomb will either kill them, or it will cost them time to disarm it. Fayed then takes the device and flees through the escape tunnel he's covertly built into the apartment. He escapes just as CTU bursts through the doors. Fayed's ISIS fighters are killed, but the damage is done. Walter informs Eric that Lily didn't really understand what she was doing, but she did build the device to arm the suitcase nukes. And one of them is in the room. Eric realizes Fayed would most likely give himself enough time to escape, but they likely don't have more than 15 minutes. He calls CTU for help in disarming the bomb, or he, and thousands of innocent people, will die before the end of the hour.

.

12:48


	85. Chapter 85

12:52

.

With Chloe's help Eric Carter attempts to disarm the suitcase nuke. A part of Eric wanted to just flee, return to his wife Nicole. Maybe if he ran now he could make it outside the blast radius before it went off. But there were thousands who couldn't be evacuated, not in the time available. Eric wouldn't be able to look at himself in the mirror if he abandoned them, and he couldn't shave with his eyes closed.

.

Jack and Conner make their way to rescue Audrey. Henderson is handling things in a different part of the embassy, Jack and Conner reach Samir's room. They move fast and hard, killing the guards and Samir. Conner recognized Samir, he wasn't too sorry to have played a part in his death. While Jack untied Audrey she motioned towards Richard's body.

.

Jack: I'm sorry about your brother.

Audrey: We seldom got along, even as children. And his politics, he may have been to the left of Karl Marx. But he was my brother, we always assumed we had more time to reconcile. He gave his life for me.

Jack: I'm sorry but we need to go now. ISIS will come back with reinforcements.

Audrey: I know. We can't bring his body, but we can have a memorial service when we return home.

.

While they fled the embassy Jack once again tries to call Henderson. Once again Henderson is nowhere to be seen. Meanwhile Eric continues trying to disarm the bomb. Thanks to Chloe and others at CTU he is successful. They have just saved possibly thousands of innocent lives. Unfortunately Fayed has escaped with a device to arm three other nukes.

.

Split screens show Fayed escaping, Jack and Conner escorting Audrey out of the embassy, Wayne Palmer being briefed on the latest from the embassy, Gardner pacing nervously in the White House.

.

Gardner's chief-of-staff Josh accepts a phone call from Ford, the speaker of the house of represntatives.

.

Josh: Yes mr speaker?

Ford: Let me start by saying that vice-president Hellar has my deepest sympathies for what happenned to his son.

Josh: Thank you.

Ford: That said, do you feel the president can remain objective, given his personal loss?

Josh: Yes, I do.

Ford: I'm afraid I don't share your faith. I'm coming over, and I'm going to ask him to step aside for the good of the country.

.

12:59:57

12:59:58

12:59:59

1:00:00


	86. Chapter 86

The following takes place between 1am and 2am eastern standard time. Events occur in real time.

.

1:00

.

Jack, Conner, and Audrey try to put as much distance between themselves and the embassy. They need to get out of Saudi Arabia, they have two options. Some refugees are desperately trying to get to the american ships with whatever makeshift boats they can get. Most are drowning, and the ships likely won't stay much longer. The only other option is the local airport, it's still operating but charging astronomical prices. And there's always the possibility of some ISIS sympathizer recongnizing and trying to kill them. Whatever they decide, they need to decide quickly.

.

Fayed escapes from CTU with the device. Unfortunately there are no news reports of the bomb going off. Fayed takes a call from his ally Dimitri Gradenko.

.

Fayed: I have the device to arm the remaining nukes.

Gradenko: We were suppossed to have detonated six of these bombs. But thanks to your incompatence it is down to three.

Fayed: Me men detonated a nuclear bomb on american soil, something you and your godless communists were never able to do.

Gradenko: Just get here so we can maximize casualties for the final three.

.

Josh informs acting president Hellar of speaker Ford's upcoming visit.

.

Josh: I didn't let on that we suspect Ford of colluding with the terrorists.

Hellar: Good, especially since all we have is the word of Tony Almeida, who is either a mercenary or just out for revenge.

Josh: That doesn't mean he's wrong.

Hellar: That doesn't mean he's right. Still, I can't take the chance of a terrorist becoming president. We'll hold off until it's proven, one way or another. Or until, God willing, Marissa Gardner is found alive and safe.

Josh: Unfortunately we still don't know where she is, nor have the terrorists even made any demands.

.

Gene Mccellan nervously watches the news. He didn't think one of the nukes would really go off, but it did. And now, he's hiding from both the authorities, and from Bob Warner. This low-rent house in a low-income neighorhood is not what he's used to, but hopefully Bob Warner won't think to look for him here. Then Gene hears a crash outside his safehouse. He looks outside the window, some drunk driver has crashed into Gene's car. Suprisingly he writes a note, puts it on Gene's car, then knocks on the door.

.

Gene: What is it?

Drunk: I'm sorry, I hit your car. I'd like to come in and trade insurance info with you. If you want to call the police I'll understand.

Gene: That won't be neccessary, come in.

.

Gene was more worried about th police than some random drunk driver. He let this man in. But once they were inside this man knocked Gene unconsciouss. He was Tony Almeida.

.

1:07


	87. Chapter 87

1:11

.

Note: The conversation between Rajan and Bakeer is in arabic, but try to imagine them speaking araic with the english subtitles I've provided.

.

When Gene Mcclellan woke up he was tied to a chair, and Tony Almeida was standing over him.

.

Tony: I take it you know who I am.

Gene: Yes, why are you here?

Tony: You were part of a conspiracy that helped Abu Fayed and Dimitri Gradenko to smuggle six nuclear weapons into this country, one of which has already been detonated, 6,000 men, women, and children are dead.

Gene: I had nothing to do with that horror.

Tony: That's what Roger Stanton and Jonas Hodges said. So did Graham, I forget what his last name was. I killed them all because they were either unwilling, or unable, to recall the remaining bombs. This has been a very frustrating night for me, if you don't help me, I will take all my anger out on you.

.

Speaker Ford arrives at the White House and Hellar permits him a brief meeting.

.

Hellar: We'll have to make this quick, I'm on a busy schedule.

Ford: I want to express my condolances at the death of your son.

Hellar: Thank you. For all our differences I really came to respect Richard's integrity.

Ford: That said, perhaps you should take the time to mourn him, give your stressful job to someone else.

Hellar: That would be you.

Ford: I'm an ambitious man, but I never wanted to get the job this way. Nevertheless it might be in the best interests of the country.

Hellar: You make a valid point. But there's something else to consider. Tony Almeida implicated you as being part of the terrorist conspiracy.

Ford: That's insane. Why would I want to see thousands of my fellow americans die?

Hellar: As far as we can tell this conspiracy manipulated Fayed and Gradenko, wanted to create a scare that would end with you in the White House.

Ford: Sir I resent these accusations. What evidence is there other than the word of a mercenary with possible PTSD, and the criminals who might have said anything to avoid further torture.

Hellar: You're not wrong, but I can't take the chance that I could be putting a terrorist in this office. I'll make you a deal. I'll step down, if you withdra your name from the line of succession. Let the president of the Senate take this job.

Ford: Very well, I will step aside for the good of the country.

.

Amir Rajan and his army walk into the official capitol. President Bakeer is still hiding inside. Amir's forces are re-taking the embassy, rounding up heretics, apostates, jews, christians, homosexuals, and anyone believed to have american blood inside of them. They are being taken to the american embassy, beheaded live over the internet. Amir wants the world to see that the americans cannot protect them, and anyone who allies with the enemies of ISIS will pay. Bakeer waits in his office for the inevitable, trying to remain as dignified as possible. Many of his ministers and soldiers have commited suicide, even killed their own children, rather than let ISIS tear them apart. Bakeer is a conservative muslim, opposed to suicide. But right now, he isn't sure he can blame these people. Finally, Amir Rajan arrives.

.

Bakeer: Amir Rajan, at last we meet.

Amir: Less than one day ago you told your soldiers to kill me, they failed.

Bakeer: I am aware. But I am here now to turn the government over to you, in the hopes the transition can be peaceful, and we can avoid further bloodshed.

.

Amir responded by slapping Bakeer across the face.

.

Amir: Your government does not exist anymore, you cannot turn over what you do not have. You will be executed for your crimes later. For now, if you care at all for the lives of your citizens, you will give an official order of surrender. Tell the people if they wish us to spare their lives, and the lives of their children, they must not resist the new caliphate.

.

1:19


	88. Chapter 88

1:23

.

Acting president Hellar speaks with Josh regarding his conversation with speaker Ford.

.

Hellar: Could we have been wrong about Ford?

Josh: Anything's possible. We really have no evidence of his involvement. And he is a father maybe he just doesn't want his children in danger.

Hellar: Especially since at least two Secret Service agents were working with the terrorists. Okay, call senator Hunter, tell him he's about to become acting president.

.

Eve notices colonel Whitman becomes aggravated. It seems the government still refuses to shut down the concentration camps. Whitman speaks with the "teacher" and they decide to put more pressure on Gardner. They drag Marissa to a card table, and are filming. Whitman takes a revolver, puts a bullet in one chamber, and spins. He slams it shut, having no idea which chamber has the bullet.

.

Whitman: Do it.

Marissa: Do what?

Whitman: Russian roulette.

Marissa: You want me to shoot myself?

Whitman: That depends on where the bullet is.

Marissa: I can't kill myself.

Whitman: Think of it as trying to survive. You only have to do this once. If you don't, we shoot you. One in six chance of dying, better than certain death.

.

Marissa knew he was right, but it didn't make this any easier. She put the revolver to her head, summonned all of her courage, and pulled the trigger. It was an empty click. While Marissa thanked God to be alive, Whitman spoke to the cameras. He threatened there would be one more bullet placed in the gun for each successive game, and there would be a new game every hour, until their demands were met.

.

Tony continues torturing Gene Mccllelan. Than Gene's cellphone recieves a call. Gene admits that the number is from colonel Ron Samuels, a name Tony recognizes.

.

Tony: Hello Ron.

Samuels: Tony Almeida, so the rumors are true.

Tony: Yes they are, some anyway.

Samuels: Is Gene dead?

Tony: Not yet. Tell you what, if you can recall the remaining nukes, or at least tell me where Fayed is, I'll let him go, and I won't come after you.

Samuels: If I knew how to stop Fayed I would. I'm just staying out of CTU's way.

Tony: I remember a time when you killed friends of mine who were trying to stop Second Wave.

Samuels: That was a mistake, we should have stopped that sooner. Also bringing Peter Kingsley and Max Schmidt into that, but we needed their resurces. From now on we use only true believers.

Tony: You might have improved your operations, but you'll keep hurting more people. So I will come after you. If I can't stop the bombs from going off, I can avenge those already dead.

Samuels: Come after us, and we go after Kate Warner. She has one guard who is unlikely to fire his gun amongst so many civilians, my men won't hesitate.

Tony: Bob Warner only put one guard for Kate, I have others. Rememer that when you try.

.

1:32


	89. Chapter 89

1:36

.

Conner, Jack, and Audrey meet with Khalid. Khalid has been selling transportation to the american ships, but all of his own boats have already been confiscated by one side or the other. Still, Audrey hopes he has one more for them.

.

Khalid: I have exactly one boat, and I hope it can get us to the american ships in time. I have one, non-negotiable price. That I can be given sanctuary on said ship.

Audrey: Agreed. I assume all four of us will fit.

Khalid: The boat will be cramped, uncomfortable, but yes. We need to start walking there now.

.

As they start walking Audrey gets a call from her father.

.

Hellar: Audrey, I'm glad you're okay.

Audrey: I'm sorry we couldn't save Richard.

Hellar: You shouldn't blame yourself. I heard he was defiant, that he said I didn't care about him.

Audrey: He said what he had to in order to save me. Richard died protecting me.

Hellar: Did he mean any of it?

Audrey: I don' think so.

Hellar: I guess I'll never know for certain. I'll just have to live with that.

.

President Gardner watches in horror as he sees the tape of his sweet little granddaughter forced to play russian roulette. If this were meant to encourage him and Hellar to capitulate he could at least understand the logic. But the video was silent, no mention of the terrorist's demands, ne demands made at all today. He knew Assad either couldn't or wouldn't save Hellar's children at the embassy. But maybe, he could help save Marissa. Perhaps he was desperate, but he decided to try. But first, he wanted assurances of Assad's intentions. Gardner decided to call president Teke of Turkey. Teke was still in D.C. at the turkish embassy.

.

Gardner: Mr president, what can you tell me of the rumors of Hamri Assad's offer of peace.

Teke: He has made this offer to my people, claiming he speaks for a number of militant "kurdish" groups.

Gardner: Is he sincere?

Teke: I do not know. He is responsible for many innocent deaths, in my country and yours. But, my army has been using him as an informant, helping stop attacks more recently. It is possible Assad is just tired of war, but I have a hard time trusting him. I understand if you wish to use him as a resource to save your granddaughter. I will help in any way I can.

Gardner: Thank you my friend.

.

Amir Rajan watches as they prepare president Bakeer for his final statement. Within minutes Bakeer will order his people to surrender, say how the caliphate will truley bring about Allah's vision upon the world.

.

In Riyadh Christopher Henderson prepares for his final mission. He knows ISIS has taken the american embassy, they are broadcasting their horror across the internet. As best Henderson can tell from his limited arabic the speaker is saying how they will hunt americans down across the world, nowhere will be safe for the infidel. Henderson is physically close to the embassy, hopefully Jack, Audrey, and the others have gotten away. Many innocents will die, but that is unavoidable now. This is why he was recruited, why Graham and the others didn't kill him right away. They needed someone who was willing to die, and willing to do whatever it took to win. Henderson had a suitcase nuke, the only one his conspiracy had stolen from ISIS. If ISIS gets blamed for using a nuclear weapon so close to Mecca, than much of the muslim world will turn against them. Henderson knows he won't be alive to see this day, but prefers to think it will come. Henderson detonates the bomb. Within seconds Henderson, and thousands of people, guilty and innocent, are killed.

.

1:48


	90. Chapter 90

1:52

.

President Bakeer sees it from his office, a mushroom cloud over Riyadh. He is horrified. Amir Rajan seems mildly suprised, but not angry.

.

Bakeer: What kind of animals are you people?

Rajan: Do not question me again. My people are willing to die to destroy the americans and the infidels. You will continue to make your address to the world, and maybe we shall spare your life.

.

Acting president Hellar is informed of the nuclear blast in Riyadh, it is quite possile that Audrey is now dead as well. He has tried to call her, but no signal. That could just be from the EMP. In either event, he knows he needs to step aside and let senator Hunter become acting president.

.

Kimberly Bauer and Kyle Singer are on the ship as the captain makes the announcement.

.

Captain: I'm afraid our eyes are not decieving us, that really is a mushroom cloud in the distance. Many of our friends, our fellow soldiers, are dead, or soon will be. We have no choice but to leave, before the radiation gets any closer. I know this will not be easy, there are still desperate refugees trying to swim to these ships, and other soldiers are likely dying as we speak. I'm afraid we can do nothing for them, for better or worse we can only save ourselves.

.

Jack, Conner, Khalid and Audrey see the mushroom cloud. They know the american navy ships won't stay where they are, not when the radiation could spread. It is unlikely the airport will be able to function, planes can't fly after the EMP from the blast. Their chances of surviving this day are rapidly decreasing.

.

President Bakeer makes his address to the world. He had hoped to avoid further bloodshed, but after seeing the mushroom cloud he knows that is unavoidable. Even if it costs him his life he will say what he must.

.

Bakeer: Citizens of Saudi Arabia, muslims the world over. Our county has been overrun by barbarians who pervert sacred islam. We cannot let these monsters, these murderers of women and children get away with this. I encourage all to resist and bring these monsters to justice.

.

Bakeer has tried the last morsel of Rajan's patience. He takes his gun and shoots Bakeer right in front of the cameras.

.

Split screens show Rajan standing over Bakeer's body, Jack and his group desperately looking for a way out of the city, Kimberly Bauer on the ship terrified her father is dead, Tony Almeida disposing of Gene Mcllellan's body, Erin Driscoll recieving a call from Renee Walker.

.

Erin: Why are you breaking radio silence?

Renee: Somehow Hellar knows aout Ford's involvement.

Erin: How?

Renee: I don't know. At any rate you need to contact our operatives, the White House is scanning for my voice and cellphones. Let them know they have to go through with the alternate plan.

Erin: I understand. Hellar and senator Hunter must be eliminated.

.

1:59;57

1;59;58

1:59:59

2;00:00


	91. Chapter 91

The following takes place between 2am and 3am eastern stndard time. Events occur in real time.

.

2:00

.

Amir Rajan attempts another broadcast from the president's office. This time he is sitting behind the desk. Although Bakeer's body has been removed, the blood can still be seen on the floor. Rajan claims credit for the nuclear explosion, he figures it's better to appear guilty than impotent.

.

Rajan: People of the world, Riyadh has been conquered. The Islamic State is now in control of the government of Arabia. I pledged we would purify this country. We were forced to use a nuclear weapon against the american embassy. It was detonated by true believers willing to die for Allah. Their sacrifice enabled us to kill infidels, homosexuals, and americans. The Islamic State shall bring this true justice to the world. But for now, as we rebuild our country, we shall offer a brief truce. Those who stay out of our way, we shall leave them alone. But those who pollute Arabia, they shall suffer death and hellfire for their sins.

.

Erin Driscoll sends a covert message to certain operatives within the White House. She fears CTU is monitoring her, but right now this is a neccessary risk. Erin's daughter Maya died because she was too busy with her job to monitor her. After this Erin was suicidal, but what gave her the will to live was to dedicate herself to this cause, this conspiracy. Once Ford was president he would take the neccessary steps to eliminate islamo-fascism. If that meant some arabs and so-called americans like Nadia Yassir had to die, Erin was okay with that.

.

Fayed arrives at Gradenko's compound. As the two teams begin arming the remaining nukes Gradenko briefs Fayed on the technology. If they plan this right, these drones will hit Chicago, New York, and Washington D.C. simultaneously. Gradenko's team are fanatical marxists, hope the chaos this operation causes will finally lead to the great worker's revolution. Fayed's side wants the general chaos, but they believe it will lead to true beleivers, as they define the term, taking over the world. But for now, the two groups can work together.

.

President Gardner finally contacts Hamri Assad at the number CTU gave him.

.

Assad: Who is this?

Gardner: President Hal Gardner, temporarily a former president.

Assad: Thank you for contacting me. Are you willing to discuss a peace proposal?

Gardner: Perhaps. But I need some show of good faith. You have heard about the nuclear explosion in Riyadh?

Assad: Ofcourse, was Amir Rajan truely responsible?

Gardner: I don't know, I can only promise my government was not responsible.

Assad: I believe you, what do you want from me?

Gardner: I need you to broadcast a message denouncing Bakeer for this.

Assad: That is a reasonable request. Very well, I shall denounce him and ISIS.

Gardner: Thank you. Is there any way you can help me find my granddaughter?

Assad: My men are searching for intel, but so far nothing.

Gardner: I supposse if my FBI can't find them it would be too much to expect from your group. But let me know if you learn anything.

Assad: Yes, I will.

.

2;10


	92. Chapter 92

2:14

.

Senator Hunter was being briefed on the current situation. The whole world knew that president Gardner had temporarily stepped down because his granddaughter was kidnapped by terrorists. Acting president Hellar was now stepping down because his son had been killed in Riyadh. Normally the speaker of the House of Representatives would be next in line of succession, except evidence implicated Ford in the terrorist conspiracy. So it seemed that senator Hunter was to become the new president within the hour. President Hellar was expected to come down from the residence for the ceremony, to show the world that this was a clearly functioning government. They didn't realize that a traitorous Secret Service agent was planning to assasinate them all before that happenned. He just had to make sure Ford wasn't in the room when that happenned.

.

At CTU Washington agent Kate Morgan analyzes the tape of Marissa Gardner forced to play russian roulette. Some sound has clearly been edited out, the question was why. But one thing the terrorists didn't bother to edit out was a brief snippet of music. As far as the analysts could tell it was christian rock, specifically from a local radio station in West Virginia. This station did not have a very powerful broadcasting tower, therefore it was a good lead as to Marissa's whereabouts.

.

Jeff Benson continues guarding Kate Warner. She is out of surgery, but the next few hours will be critical. Then a hospital employee says Kate has to be moved for medical reasons. Jeff asks her to be specific. The woman responds by shooting Jeff in the head, killing him instantly. This woman is the mercenary known as Mandy, and she kidnaps Kate Warner at Charles Logan's request.

.

2:22


	93. Chapter 93

2:26

.

Agent Pierce thought there was something off about agent Hanson. Hanson was assigned to protect speaker Ford, it made sense he'd stick with Ford, and keep an eye on everyone else. But why was he keeping an eye on president Hellar and senator Hunter? Maybe it was just a bi-product of the paranoia that came with the job. In a few minutes senator Hunter would be sworn in as acting president, or so they thought.

.

CTU Los Angelas experiences a brief power failure. Specifically they found themselves unable to transmit out. Bill Buchanan knew what this meant, they were under lockdown. Sure enough Erin Driscoll soon walked in with her flunkies.

.

Bill: What is th meaning of this?

Erin: You're harboring a fugitive from the detention centers, and you ordered an illegal wiretap against a superior officer.

Bill: I had reason to believe you were involved in the terrorist conspiracy. More evidence than you had when you placed Nadia Yassir in a concentration camp.

Erin: Where is Eric Carter?

Bill: He and his team are in the field, trying to stop Fayed and the suitcase nukes. Your little stunt here is just hampering our ability to help him.

Erin: We'll make sure you can provide agent Carter with assistance, but nothing more.

.

Eve hears colonel Whitman arguing with the "teacher." Whitman is upset that the video of Marissa forced to play russian roulette didn't contain Whitman's demands of ending the concentration camps. In fact, although they've had Marissa for several hours, they haven't issued a single demand. Whitman is wondering what exactly their goals are, Eve shares his sentiment. What would the point of kidnapping the president's granddaughter be if not money or some political objective?

.

Acting president Hellar makes his way to the podium, along with Gardner and senator Hunter. They will hold a joint conference announcing Hunter's temporary ascendance to the presidency. Agent Hanson is inspecting the podium, it seems to be just a precaution. But Ford is noticably absent. Pierce decides to be cautious himself and check the podium. Sure enough there is a cellphone that Hanson either missed, of deliberately left. Pierce doesn't take chances, he removes the phone and calls for a bomb technician. Hanson knows he' been caught and panicks. He detonates the bomb, killing agent Pierce. The White House is immediately placed on lockdown. Gardner, Hellar, and Hunter are all taken to the bunker. Ford also panicks and tries to flee, but he is soon arrested by Secret Service. Aron Pierce gave his life, but his sacrifice was not in vain. Because of him Ford will never become president of the United States of America.

.

2:38


	94. Chapter 94

2:42

.

Former president Logan watches news coverage of the explosion at the White House. This is not good, Logan has been relying on becoming a part of the new Ford administration, even getting a full pardon. Now, he was surrounded by cops trying to get him to confess involvement in the conspiracy. Logan's reaction to the news convinced them they were right about him, but they still had no evidence that would hold up in court. The only good part for Logan was that Aron Pierce was dead. Logan blamed Pierce for bringing his administration down, and for stealing Martha. At least he was dead now.

.

Erin Driscoll's facial expressions convinced Bill Buchanan that she had something to do with the explosion at the White House. But he had nothing that would hold up in court, he just had to keep an eye out for if she sabotaged any part of the investigation into this. Chloe Obrien tries to work a lead on finding Fayed and Gradenko. That seemed to be the one part Erin Driscoll wasn't trying to sabotage them.

.

In the bunker Gardner and Hellar discuss the current situation with senator Hunter.

.

Hunter: So Ford was a terrorist?

Hellar: So it would seem.

Gardner: So now what?

Hunter: I will still take the job, if you both feel it is in the best interest of the country.

Gardner: I do.

Hellar: I don't know. Senator I trust you, as much as I trust anyone right now. But after everything, I'm the only one I'm certain isn't working with the terrorists.

Gardner: You're being overly paranoid James.

Hellar: Right now it's mr president.

Hunter: If you feel you can do the job mr president, I will support you all the way.

.

Hunter did silently wonder if Hellar really was being objective, but he knew the country couldn't afford to have two people fighting for the presidency right now. Meanwhile Kate Morgan finds something from Marissa's tape. It seemed the christian rock she's listening to is being played on a small radio with earphones. Most likely the terrorists have been letting Marissa listen to music to keep her as calm as possible. If Marissa is listening to this station, and noone else is, they might be able to use it to send her a message. Ofcourse there is the possibility that on of the terrorists is the one listening to the music, in which case they'd be tipping their hand prematurely. It was a risk worth considering.

.

Colonel Whitman speaks with Eve privately.

.

Eve: Why did they edit out your demands?

Whitman: These guys seem to have their own agenda. I spoke with Assad, he seems as suprised as I am. Listen, if I was going to take Marissa away, use her as our hostage, not theirs, would you support it?

Eve: Yes. Just tell me what you need.

.

In Riyadh Jack, Conner, and Audrey try to figure out their options. The captain has left them, not that they can blame them. With his chance of getting to the american ships gone he can't afford to be seen with americns.

.

Conner: I'm not sure we can make it out of here alive.

Audrey: Me either. We seem to be far enough away fom the blast, but a lot of people here blame our country for that. If you guys want to leave me behind, I'll understand.

Jack: Not a chance.

Audrey: I'm the american ambassador, I have a bigger target on my back.

Jack: Bigger than the man who killed one of their top leaders?

Conner: Jack's right, we all have targets on our back. If we're going to die here I say we make a stand, take Rajan out.

Jack: You make a good case. He'll flee when he realizes his "government" will collapse. We might not be able to stop ISIS today but we can take out one more of their leaders.

Audrey: After what he did to these people, to children, he deserves it.

Jack: Good, we take out Amir Rajan, or we die trying.

.

2:49


	95. Chapter 95

2:53

.

Bob Warner waits in hiding, hoping Tony Almeida calls and says all of his co-conspirators are dead. Then he recieves a call from Jeff Benson's cellphone.

.

Bob: Jeff, what is it?

Ron: I'm afraid mr Benson is dead.

Bob: Ron, what have you done with Kate?

Ron: Me and my associates took her from the hospital. We have medic, can keep her alive. But we need you to call off your dog, Tony Almeida.

Bob: Problem, for all I know he's aIready killed all other main conspirators.

Ron: Almost. Logan and myself are the last two standing. He kills Logan, we kill Kate.

.

Bob knows Ron Samuels isn't bluffing so he calls Tony Almeida, lets him know they can't murder Charles Logan just yet.

.

Amir Rajan continues sitting at the desk in the presidential office, but has trouble getting people to recognize the legitimacy of his government. There is an angry crowd outside the building, demanding Rajan's head for detonating the suitcase nuke, murdering severl thousand saudi citizens. Even his former ally Assad has denounced the Islamic State and broadcasting his own fatwa on the internet.

.

Split screens show the angry crowd, Tony Almeida and Bob Warner coming up with a new plan, Eve and colonel Whitman discussing what to do with Marissa, Jack Conner and Audrey trying to figure out how to stop Rajan and ideally save themselves, Fayed and Gradenko's teams finishing loading the first suitcase nuke onto a drone.

.

Gradenko's lookout warns his that CTU is closing in on them. The procedure for properly connecting the bomb to this drone required them to do it one at a time, not they won't have time to load the others. All they can do is launch this drone, and flee before the authorities arrive. This they are able to do. Eric Carter's team watches helplessly as the drone is launched and heads towards its target.

.

2:59:57

2:59:58

2:59:59

3:00:00


	96. Chapter 96

The following takes place between 3am and 4am eastern standard time. Events occur in real time.

.

3:00

.

Eric Carter alerts CTU that Fayed has launched a drone, presumably it contains one of the remaining nuclear bombs. Eric and his team are still going to search Fayed's compound. Hopefully it contains some clue as to how they can hack into the drone and prevent it from reaching it's target.

.

President Hellar is alerted about the drone launch. They can track it, even shoot it down. The problem is that could set off the bomb, killing thousands. But if they can't hack into the drone it will reach it's target, likely D.C. or New York City. That would kill millions. Hellar asks for an assesment of where they could shoot it down and cause the fewest number of civilian deaths. Wherever that is, the number of fatalities could be reduced if people go to their basements and local shelters. Hellar decides to address the nation.

.

In Riyadh Jack and his group hear reports of ISIS abducting children and taking them to the capitol. With so many families desperately fleeing the mushroom cloud ISIS is just picking off the parents and grabing the orphaned children off the streets. Most likely the children will be used as human shields, to prevent the angry crowd from tearing Rajan and his liuetenants apart.

.

Tony Almeida briefs Bob Warner on his contingency plan. Since they can no longer just kill Charles Logan, Tony plans to abduct him. Hopefully they can trade him for Kate. Bob knows Samuels might kill Kate for this, but it's likely their only chance to save her.

.

Eve and colonel Whitman make their plans to abduct Marissa from her other abductors. It seems that the "teacher" and his group just want to provoke total war with the west, assuming their side will eventually win and not caring how many of their people died in the meantime. If they are to have any chance of shutting down the concentration camps Eve and Whitman need to abduct Marissa soon.

.

3:09


	97. Chapter 97

3:13

.

President Hellar is preparing to address the nation. Gardner asks to speak with him in private first.

.

Gardner: If you shoot the drone down, potentially thousands of american civilians will die.

Hellar: I am aware, and it's not an easy decision, but millions more lives are at stake.

Gardner: That decision is understandable. But you tell the world that you're willing to condemn thousands to death and they will lose all confidence in this government.

Hellar: What do you suggest?

Gardner: Admit the droe is airborne, but that you don't know it's target. Advise the whole country to go to their homes, their basements. Ask local churches, synagouges, and mosques to open their doors and be temporary shelters.

Hellar: In less than 50 minutes the drone will be over Utah, the optimal place to strike and avoid more casualties. But this farming community won't think they're in mortal danger unless I warn them.

Gardner: It's after midnight, most of them are asleep. After what happenned in Los Angelas I'm sure many are home glued to their televisions.

Hellar: Fair enough.

.

Tony gives a final briefing to his mercenary team. Logan continues stonewalling, refusing to admit he was involved in the conspiracy. As far as Tony i concerned Logan has squandered his last chance to do the right thing and save lives, he deserves whatever happens now. Logan might be a bargaining chip to get Kate Warner freed. As much as Tony hates Bob Warner, Kate is an innocent. Tony' team attacks Logan's estate, using tranquilizer darts and other non-lethal weapons on the Secret Service guards and the lawyers. Tony figures the guards are loyal soldiers, and Logan's lawyers are just serving the law, making sure everyone has representation. Tony doesn't want their blood on his hands, his team is indifferent to that but they follow his orders. The mission is successful, they knock Charles Logan unconsciouss and drag his body outside.

.

3:23


	98. Chapter 98

3:27

.

President Hellar is addressing the nation. He advises all americans to stay in their homes, and pleads with local churches, mosques, and synagouges to open their doors to those in need. He doesn't mention his plan of shooting it down over Utah. Hellar still hopes that Chloe Obrien and Milo Pressman can use Fayed's computers to hack into the drone in time.

.

Tony Almeida is listening to Hellar's address on his car radio. With so many people off the streets he should have more time to escape with Charles Logan, his valuable hostage. Once they are enough distance away they can call Ron Samuels.

.

In Riyadh Jack Bauer and his group observe ISIS in control of the government building. They have placed scared children in the front yard. They claim it is to protect the children, but they're clearly being used as human shields. Jack knows if they are to assasinate Amir Rajan, they need to get the kids out first. They've made contact with some locals who want to save the children. After ISIS claimed responsibility for the suitcase nuke, even those who were otherwise sympathetic to their cause are willing to fight against them.

.

Marissa nervously paces. Her abductors fed her pizza, allowed her to listen to music. The only station this little radio got was a christian rock station which also gave her local highschool baseball scores. It was something, but Marissa's mind couldn't help but think about what they would eventually do. Then Marissa observed a man, who called himself "colonel" told the guard that this prisoner was to e transferred. The smile on the guard's face suggested it was not just a transfer, that Marissa was to be executed. Marissa wasn't usually much for praying, but she was about to meet God personally. As Whitman led her out, Marissa started praying quietly.

.

3:33


	99. Chapter 99

3:37

.

Eve and Whitman bring Marissa outside to their car. Whitman has already evacuated the few of his people who came here. Fortunately the teacher's students aren't exactly criminal masterminds. But when one of the ISIS fighters radios Eve that Marissa is missing they quickly get in the car and speed off, trying to put as much distance as possible between them.

.

Marissa: I don't understand what's going on.

Whitman: Let me blunt, you're being kidnapped again. My group and Assad's have different interests. They were going to kill you regardless of what your grandfather did, my people are willing to let you go if the government cooperates. But don't think for one second we won't hesitate to kill you if they don't cooperate.

.

Hellar contemplates what he should do. In less than twenty minutes Fayed's drone will pass over Utah, it will be the best chance to minimize casualties, but thousands will likely die. He still hopes that somehow CTU will be able to hack into the drone and divert it. But if they can't. they might lose their best chance to save lives. James Hellar can't believe he ever wanted this job, knowing full well he'd have to make hard decisions like this. Regardless, he had the job, and he had to make a decision, soon.

.

Tony figures he's far enough away from Logan's estate. He wakes Logan up and calls colonel Samuels again.

.

Ron: Was I somehow unclear when I said what would happen if you killed Logan?

Tony: He's alive, for now. You want him back alive, you'll hand over Kate Warner.

Ron: You are in no position to make demands.

Tony: Actually, I kind of am. See, I'm willing to kill Logan even without getting Kate. But, I did give her father my word I'd do what I could to protect his daughter. So either agree to give Kate back or I kill Logan right now.

Ron: Fine, where do you want to do the exchange?

.

3:46


	100. Chapter 100

3:50

.

After confirming with Tony about where to make the exchange Ron Samuels called Erin Driscoll. She made sure she wasn't being bugged before she answered.

.

Ron: I need your help to kill Tony Almeida.

Erin: My people are busy trying to stop Fayed's nuclear weapons.

Ron: This operation has failed. But if we can destroy the evidence against us we can live to fight another day. We can't stop islamo-fascism if we're dead or in prison.

Erin: Fine, I'll see what resources we can spare.

.

Agent Kate Morgan believes she's found where the terrorists are keeping Marissa. There has been much gunfire in an area in the Virginia woods, and it's within the vicinity of the christian music station. She orders her team to the area immediately.

.

Acting president Hellar knows he has to make a decision about the drone within the next few minutes. He calls Eric Carter one last time.

.

Hellar: Agent Carter, is your team close to hacking the drone?

Eric: Chloe Obrien and Milo Pressman are doing everything they can. I believe they can hack the drone in the next hour.

Hellar: By then it might be too late, if the drone is heading for Chicago or St Louis.

Eric: Sir these are two of the est hackers I've ever seen. They can do it, they just need more time.

Hellar: Very well, I'll abort the missle. But God help me if it's the wrong call.

.

Split screens show Hellar recieving confirmation the missle has been destroyed, Jack's team in Riyadh making preperations for the assault on Rajan, Tony preparing for the prisoner exchange, Fayed and Gradenko monitoring the news, Whitman and Eve trying to drive away from ISIS with Marissa as their hostage.

.

Whitman's car suddenly gets a flat tire, no doubt from the enemy guns. They can't make a decent stand in the car. It's a long shot, but they have to run away on foot. Marisa knows she should go with them, at least these two are willing to keep her alive for now.

.

3:59:57

3:59:58

3:59:59

4:00:00


	101. Chapter 101

The following takes place between 4am and 5am eastern standard time. Events occur in real time.

.

4:00

.

Whitman and Eve try to get Marissa away from the ISIS terrorists. Marissa felt it was weird, relying on two of her captors for her survival, but at the moment she didn't have time to process this fully.

.

Erin Driscoll has ordered CTU staff to the meeting place. Bill and others are suspicious, especially now that it's diverting resources from finding Fayed and Gradenko. Bill can understand the logic of rescuing a former president, even Charles Logan, but it seems stopping the suitcase nukes is more important.

.

As colonel Samuels and his team prepare for the meeting, where they plan to murder Bob Warner and Tony Almeida, Kate Warner takes a turn for the worse. Samuels' medics do what they can, but they have limited supplies. And it turns out moving a woman so soon after major surgery wasn't such a good idea to begin with. Kate unexpectedly crashes and dies. Samuels knows this is bad. He orders the medics to alter the equipment, make it appear Kate is still alive. They can fake her corpse having vital signs long enough to lure Bob and Tony out into the open.

.

Whitman orders Marissa and Eve to go on without him. He'll stay behind, try and buy them more time to escape. Eve doesn't want to leave Whitman behind, but he is her superior, and it' her only chance to survive. The women go on ahead, Whitman fires at the ISIS fighters, killing two before being shot. Whitman is alive, for now. Traitorous Secret Service agent Renee Walker stops them from killing him.

.

Renee: Don't kill him, yet.

Whitman: They lied to us Renee. They don't care about the concentration camps, about saving their own people. They just want to provoke a great war.

Renee: That's what they want, maybe you want to shut down the detention centers, I don't really care.

Whitman: Than why are you here, why did you help us?

Renee: Money, and the chance to really stick it to all those spoiled rich kids who couldn't care less if I died.

Whitman: So you don't even have a cause, you're pathetic.

Renee: Maybe, but Marissa is my key to negotiating amnesty for myself. Tell me where they are.

Whitman: Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you. You can go to Hell.

Renee: Save me a seat.

.

Renee shot Whitman in the head, killing him instantly.

.

4:10


	102. Chapter 102

4:14

.

Eve and Marissa kept putting distance between themselves and the ISIS terrorists. Marissa tried to use this opportunity to talk.

.

Marissa: I'm sorry about your friend.

Eve: Thank you, he was a good man. I have my doubts about how he financed our operations, but in the end he stood for what was right.

Marissa: Kidnapping me?

Eve: Your grandfather has placed thousands of innocent americans into concentration camps solely because of their race and religion.

Marissa: I had nothing to do with that.

Eve: I'm sorry you were dragged into this, but drastic steps had to be taken. I don't want to kill you, but I will if it becomes neccessary.

.

Patricia Turner is watching the news coverage of the potential nuclear strike. She had hoped this would at least cause her people to wake up, riot against the zionist occupied government. But things were relatively calm, people were helping each other, not turning against one another. And their neo-nazi operatives had either been caught, or chickened out. It became clear to Patricia Turner that the great race war wasn't going to happen, she would never become president. It was only a matter of time before the police found her, and she would spend the rest of her life in prison. She wasn't going to give them that satisfaction. Patricia Turner put a gun into her mouth and pulled the trigger.

.

President Gardner nervously paces in the White House residence. He is informed that agent Kate Morgan and her team are going into the Virginia woods. So far they've already taken out a few enemy combatants. But they still haven't found Marissa, and the odds are high she could be killed by a stray bullet. He is terrified what could happen to his granddaughter. There is some good news. Two of the enemy combatants were listening to the local christian station. It seemed they might have figured out Kate's plan to send Marissa covert messages. Perhaps they can now use this to send them false intel.

.

Eve spots two ISIS guys she recognizes from the compound. She silently signals to Marissa that they need to hide behind some trees. For now they have the cover of darkness, but sunrise is in less than one hour. If they can't get far enough away before then, they won't last long.

.

4:22


	103. Chapter 103

4:26

.

President Hellar watches the progress of Fayed's drone. In roughly an hour and a half it could reach Washington D.C. He would have to go to Mount Weather before it arrived. Everyone at the White House knew he'd be leaving them to die, but what other choice did he have.

.

Jack Bauer's group is making an alliance to rescue the children from the capitol. Rajan is desperate, giving conflicting orders. Humanitarian groups have been trying to help those who might be affected by the nuclear explosion, but ISIS has been slaughtering even these humanitarians. Audrey has convinced many of these people that ISIS is too incoherent to actually lead the government. They've even made contact with some ISIS fighters within the capitol, they seem willing to break ranks and rescue these children. They know they will likely die soon and want to do at least one good thing before they experience Allah's judgement.

.

The teacher is listening to the christian radio station, he knows the americans have commandeered the station to send Marissa signals. He quietly informs his men where to go. But they are ambushed, it was a trap. The teacher can see he's surrounded, he won't allow himself to be taken alive. As the americans come near he detonates his explosive, killing two american soldiers along with himself.

.

4:33


	104. Chapter 104

4:37

.

Eve and Marissa continue moving, and avoiding others. They could see some of these people were claiming to be CTU, but after so many moles and traitors neither was sure who they could trust. Still, Eve and Marissa's fates were intertwined at the moment.

.

Eve: Do you know how to use a gun?

Marissa: My grandfather made me learn once he became vice-president. I'm an okay shot, but I've never had to shoot another person.

Eve: You might have to today. Here, I have an extra.

.

Marissa was suprised Eve would give her a gun, but she accepted.

.

Marissa: Thank you. But how do you know I won't escape from you?

Eve: I assume you will. But I figure getting you out of here alive might be the best way to avoid full scale war.

.

At CTU Los Angelas Bill Buchanan confronted Erin Driscoll about her sting operation.

.

Bill: Eric Carter is working a lead to find Gradenko. We should be focusing on that, not rescuing Charles Logan.

Erin: The people involved in this prisoner exchange were known to be involved in Pete Kingley's conspiracy with Second Wave. Intelligence suggests they're a better lead than what Eric Carter has.

Bill: You still haven't revealed what this intel is, who the source is.

Erin: Because I'm not authorized to reveal these informants' names. We will also assist Eric in his investigation, but finding Ron Samuels is a better lead.

.

Bill suspected Erin was trying to eliminate any evidence against herself, but there was little he could do at the moment. If Chloe and Milo couldn't hack into Gradenko's drones, potentially millions of civilians could die.

.

4:44


	105. Chapter 105

4:48

.

Tony Almeida and Bob Warner wait with a bound and gagged Charles Logan. Finally Ron Samuels, Mandy, and their team arrive with Kate Warner. Kate still appears to be in a coma, she's still hooked up to machines, which show she's still alive. Bob goes to verify she's alive while Tony stays behind, holding his gun at Logan's head. Before Bob can reach Kate an unseen sniper takes a shot at him. The gunfight soon erupts between Samuels' team and Tony's. Bob is able to make it to Kate, but a stray bullet has his her hospital equipment. Bob is frightened for Kate, but somehow the equipment keeps beeping normally. He realizes it's a fake, and checks Kate's pulse, nothing, no breath. To his horror Bob realizes his daughter is dead. This was all a trap to lure them here. Bob communicates with Tony that Kate is dead. He joins Tony in killing Samuels' men. Logan is killed, not by Tony but by the sniper. It seems they're more worried about destroying evidence against them than saving Logan. Ron Samuels is also killed. Mandy realizes they've been set up, probably by Erin Driscoll. She is able to grab Bob Warner as a hostage and flee. Tony and some of his team escape in a different direction.

.

In the Virginia woods Renee Walker and two of her team close in on Eve and Marissa. Eve signals to Marissa to stay down. She then goes up and shoots at Renee and her team. The other two are killed but Renee shoots Eve. Eve goes down, but she's alive for now.

.

Renee: Fortunately I know how to wound someone without killing them. Your friend, Whitman, wasn't willing to talk. I hope for your sake your more reasonable.

Eve: If you mean Marisa, I let her go, about 20 minutes ago. We each took our chances alone.

Renee: You may be telling the truth, I don't know. But your either lying, or you're of no use to me. Either way, you die.

.

Renee raised her gun to shoot Eve in the head. But before she can do this Marissa got up and shot Renee. Renee lives just long enough to realize she'd been killed by the very person she'd betrayed. Eve was grateful to Marissa for this. Before she can fully grasp this Kate Morgan and her team find them. Had it not been for these CTU agents the ISIS terrorists would have been able to kill the both by now. Kate brings Marissa to a helicopter home while medics arrive to treat Eve. It's too early to tell, but it doesn't look good for Eve.

.

Split screens show Marissa being loaded into the helicopter, Tony and his team re-grouping, Jack and his group making final arrangements to rescue the children in Riyadh, Erin Driscoll being informed of her team's failure to eliminate all witnesses, president Gardner and acting president Hellar discussing whether they should bring Assad into this.

.

Secret Service informs Hellar and Gardner of Marissa's rescue. Gardner has tears of joy i his eyes.

.

Gardner: Thank God she's alive.

Hellar: Indeed.

Gardner: Now I can get back to work.

Hellar: I'm not so sure about that.

Gardner: What do you mean by that.

Hellar: There are some things we need to discuss.

.

4:59:57

4:59:58

4:59:59

5:00:00


	106. Chapter 106

The following takes place between 5am and 6am eastern standard time. Events occur in real time.

.

5:00

.

President Gardner was suprised that vice-president Hellar wasn't stepping down now that Marissa was safe.

.

Gardner: Are you going to step down?

Hellar: As I said, we should talk.

Gardner: Very well. I invoked the 25th amendment and temporarily gave you the duties of president because I feared I couldn't be objective while my granddaughter is being held hostage. But Marissa is safe now.

Hellar: But I fear you can't go right to being objective so soon after what the terrorists did to your family.

Gardner: Interesting point, except you stayed in the job after your son was murdered, after your daughter might have been killed.

Hellar: I was willing to step down and give the job to speaker Ford, until he was revealed to be working with the terrorists. As unlikely as it is that senator Hunter is involved, I couldn't take the chance. I don't know who I can trust.

Gardner: Are you saying you don't even trust me?

Hellar: I think you're a loyal patriot, but your mind might be clouded by what happenned.

Gardner: How arrogant are you that you assume my mind has been clouded, but yours hasn't? I am asking you to trust me. I will take your advice on Assad under consideration, but I might be more objective than you right now.

Hellar: Perhaps you're right, I'll step down and you can resume the presidency.

Gardner: Thank you Jim.

.

Bill Buchanan is going over details of the failed attempt to "arrest" Ron Samuels. It seems clear this was an execution, Erin Driscoll chose operatives she could trust to eliminate anything that could lead back to her. Still no word on Bob Warner or Tony Almeida. Then Bill recieves word from Eric Carter.

.

Bill: Yes Eric?

Eric: We might have a lead, Anatoly Markov.

Bill: He works at the russian consulate, he's been friends with Gradenko since they served together in Afghanistan.

Eric: My sources say he has a safe house off the books, he might be hiding Gradenko there. We're heading there now.

Bill: Good luck.

Eric: You too.

.

Jack Bauer, Audrey Raines, and Conner Mcnamara are slowly sneaking some of the children past the gates. They are relying on help from a couple of ISIS defectors who seem to have grown a conscience since this began. The three americans fear these guys will slaughter them as soon as the kids are all safe, but this is the best way to rescue these children. Conner's friends from a few humanitarian groups are getting the children to safety once they're away from ISIS. Jack fears he will be killed no matter what happens, but he wouldn't mind his last act being to save some innocent lives.

.

5:08


	107. Chapter 107

5:12

.

Marissa's helicopter lands safely on the White House lawn. It is not yet daylight, but the reporters are taking pictures and yelling questions from the gate. Marissa gets off and hugs her grandfather. Even now, she feels safe with him. President Gardner can't hold back his tears of joy.

.

Doctors are operating on Eve. They don't know all the circumstances that led to her turning on her fellow terrorists, but as doctors their main duty is to preserve human life, including hers. At the moment it doesn't look good. It's still too early to tell for certain, but it appears Eve might be paralyzed for the rest of her life.

.

Tony recieves a call from Bob Warner's cellphone. He hopes Bob somehow got away, but the caller is actually Mandy.

.

Mandy: Hello Tony.

Tony: Mandy, haven't seen you since you put a gun to my head and weasled a pardon out of it.

Mandy: I don't have time to reminisce. I have Bob Warner as a hostage, do you want him back alive?

Tony: Yes, what's your price?

Mandy: Bob kept files on all of his fellow conspirators. The main ones are dead but some, like the ones who just tried to kill both of us, are still in a position to try again.

Tony: You want the files to protect yourself.

Mandy: Yes, the exchange can happen in 90 minutes, that should give you enough time to make copies for yourself. After that we need never see each other again.

Tony: Sounds like a plan, where do you want to meet?

.

Eric Carter and his team arrive at Martov's safehouse. There are men outside acting as guards. CTU has identified some of them as members of the "People's Sun Army." It is a fanatical marxist group with suspected ties to North Korea. As a former general in the Soviet Red Army Gradenko evidently convinced them this would lead to the great worker's revolution. Martov in contrast was an ultra-nationalist who wanted the arabs and America to destroy each other so Russia could pick up the pieces and become a world power again. Which side Gradenko was on was anybody's guess. It was clear he was an enemy of America, but they needed his help to stop the nuclear drone from reaching Washington. Eric asked CTU for help in disabling their security, that would take a few minutes.

.

At CTU Los Angelas Nadia Yassir confronts Erin Driscoll.

.

Erin: I'm busy, what is it?

Nadia: You should know that Ford implicated a lot of people in the conspiracy, including you.

Erin: He's lying, saying whatever he needs to say to avoid the death penalty.

Nadia: That doesn't mean he's neccessarily lying. Also some of the agents from the recent operation have already broken, admitted that you ordered them to murder all the witnesses. You're going to be arrested for treason. I want to know why you worked with terrorists to blow up the capitol.

Erin: That wasn't the plan, but things went wrong.

Nadia: They went wrong because you betrayed your country.

Erin: I did what I had to do in order to protect my country from your kind.

Nadia: My kind, you mean patriotic americans who happen to be of a different color or have religious beliefs seperate from yours.

Erin: You know who I mean.

Nadia: You mean you can't get past your own hatred. People like you are a far greater threat to a free country than me. Before you go to prison you should know you failed this country.

.

Erin watched as Nadia left her office, and took off her wire. Nadia probably didn't need a confession, but it never hurt. Erin hated to admit this, but Nadia was right. This whole mess was partly her fault, and millions of civilians might die as a result. Erin didn't want to spend the rest of her life in prison, not with people who would essentially view her as a cop. As the guards approached her office Erin took a gun from her desk and blew her brains out.

.

5:21


	108. Chapter 108

5:25

.

Eric Carter and his team hit Martov's safehouse. They have heard the rumors of Erin Driscoll's suicide, but have to put this out of their minds and complete the mission. They use only tranquilizer darts, they can't afford to accidentally kill Gradenko when he could still call off the nuclear drone strike. Sure enough the mission is successful, and Gradenko is knocked unconsciouss. It will take a few minutes to revive him, his team, including Martov, are taken into custody. It seems unlikely that Suvarov, the president of the Russian Federation, will fight to hard to get Martov and other russian citizens back.

.

President Gardner paces nervously in the Oval Office. Marissa has already been taken to the bunker, because the drone is less than one hour away from D.C. CTU obtained files from Fayed's safehouse suggesting that this city is the likely target, but Gardner refuses to leave for Mount Weather. He hopes staying will inspire some confidence in the american people, he also hopes he can make it to the bunker in time if CTU fails.

.

In Riyadh Jack Bauer and his group continue evacuating the children slowly. The rumor is that "president" Rajan is busy trying to convince the president of Pakistan to ally with his government. But the pakistani government has been an enmy of ISIS, and they are not willing to make an enemy of the american government to help a state that will fall apart soon enough. This helps buy Jack and his group more time, but soon those loyal to Rajan will notice children dissapearing, and heads will roll, literally.

.

CTU medics are able to wake Gradenko up and interrogate him.

.

Eric: Let me be blunt general. We know there is a drone with a nuclear bomb heading for Washington D.C. If you are unable or unwilling to help stop it, you will die, painfully.

Gradenko: Fair enough. But if I'm going to help, I want full immunity. I'm not a martyr, I'm a soldier, and a realist.

Eric: How do I know you can stop it?

Gradenko: You're people are trying to hack in now I assume. Tell them to enter the code 12987. It will ask for a second verification code. That second code I will give, once I have full immunity.

.

5:36


	109. Chapter 109

5:41

.

Eric Carter is discussing the current situation with president Gardner.

.

Gardner: You're certain that he is willing and able to help CTU stop the drone?

Eric: Yes sir. He's not willing to die for his cause, and he knows enough about the operation to give us access to the drone. The first verification code worked. All we know about the second code is it has 14 digits, some letters, some numbers.

Gardner: Very well. I'll give him a full pardon, but make sure he knows it's conditional upon his full cooperation. If any of the remaining nukes goes off the agreement is void.

Eric: Understood sir.

.

Eric explains the situatin to Gradenko and Gradenko gives the second verification code 1-9-6-8-3-M-I-N-U-S-6-6-9-6. Chloe enters the code and seems to have control of the drone.

.

From his safehouse one of Fayed's men informs him the drone is changing course. They are unable to control it, or to detonate early. Fayed calls Gradenko, Eric tells CTU to be quiet while Gradenko talks to Fayed and to try and trace Fayed's location.

.

Fayed: Someone has hacked into the drone, we cannot stop them.

Gradenko: It must be the americans. I might be able to detonate it remotely but you need to let me get back to work.

Fayed: Very well.

.

Tony Almeida finds the files at Bob Warner's safehouse. These files should be enough to expose any other major players in the conspiracy, there is little need to rescue Bob from Mandy. Still, Tony feels an obligation to protect his ally, it's the soldier in him. But he has no doubt Mandy plans on eliminating both of them, he just has to outsmart him.

.

The CTU pilot is now controlling the drone. They are over the woods, some local towns near but noone in the immediate vicinity. With great skill he is able to land it safely. President Gardner is informed that a small amount of radiation might have gotten out. HAZMAT teams are being sent to contain the radiation, hopefully that will be the end of this.

.

5;51


	110. Chapter 110

5:55

.

Fayed is angrily watching the news. They are covering the situation in Riyadh. It seems that Rajan cannot get anyone to recognize his authority. His government is rapidly collapsing. And it seems the americans have somehow hacked into his drone, it will never detonate over D.C. now. All they have left is two suitcase nukes, but they can still do quite a bit of damage with them.

.

Jack and Conner are sneaking the last of the children past the gate to safety. Then there are gunshots. Jack doesn't know what happenned, most likely the ISIS guards figured out what was going on and fired on the kids. Others in the government building shoot back at them. It seems even the ISIS fighters are divided on killing children. Jack can't figure out who's on which side, he and Conner just get the last of the kids out and try to run away. But Conner is shot in the back as they run. Jack turns back to help his friend, but they can tell the wound is bad.

.

Split screens show Fayed angrily watching the news, Gradenko telling CTU all he knows about Fayed's operation, president Gardner silently contemplating whether it is wise to officially make peace with Assad, Jack and Audrey bringing a wounded Conner into an abandoned building.

.

Conner: Audrey, are the kids okay?

Audrey: The Red Cross is taking them in right now.

Conner: Good, let that be my last thoughts.

Jack: Don't talk like that, we can get you to a doctor.

Conner: I've seen this wound before, I won't make it. I'll just slow you down. Before I go Jack, I just want you to know I forgive you for informing on me.

Jack: Thank you Conner. I can't tell you what that means to me.

.

Jack wasn't sure he had done anything that needed forgiving, but Conner didn't have more than a few minutes left, now wasn't the time to argue.

.

Conner: I don't supposse either of you know the last rites?

Audrey: I know a rough translation.

Conner: I'll take it.

Audrey: Forgive and have mercy upon this man, make honorable his reception. Protect him from the punishment of the grave, and the torment of the fire.

.

It had been a long time since Audrey heard this ritual, she wasn't sure if she got it right. At any rate Conner died while she was saying it. Jack knew they had to get out of here, they didn't have time to take his body home or give him a proper burial. But Jack wanted to briefly eulogize him with a funeral quote from a Shakespeare play, and an old irish funeral toast.

.

Jack: Here no treason lurks, here no evil dwells. Here grow no damned drugs, here there are no storms. And may you be in Heaven for at least an hour, before the devil knows you're dead.

.

5:59:57

5:59:58

5:59:59

6:00:00


	111. Chapter 111

The following takes place between 6am and 7am eastern standard time. Events occur in real time.

.

6:00

.

Jack and Audrey wish they had the time to give Conner a proper burial. But there is a rumor that the airport is functioning again, and they desperately want to flee this country. So Jack and Audrey decide to flee together, and let the angry crowd tear "president" Rajan apart.

.

Fayed angrily watches the news, it is clear they have failed. His right-hand Qasim advises him.

.

Qasim: Fayed, it is only a matter of time before the americans find us. We still have two of the suitcase nukes, we should take them in different directions, and kill as many americans as possible.

Fayed: Perhaps you are right. Tell the men to get ready.

.

Before they can do this Fayed recieves a call from Gradenko. Fayed doesn't realize that Gradenko is now cooperating with CTU.

.

Fayed: Your drone failed Gradenko, we are going to detonate within the hour.

Gradenko: I have another method.

Fayed: What?

Gradenko: A source who works in a nuclear power plant. Once he gives us the access codes we can detonate in the plant, it will greatly increase the number of american casualties.

Fayed: Very well. But if you fail again, I will kill you myself.

.

Mandy and her team wait for Tony's call to confirm he has the files on the conspirators. A tied up Bob Warner taunts her.

.

Bob: Tony won't come for me

Mandy: He will if he wants you alive.

Bob: Maybe you haven't noticed but he blames me in part for his wife's murder. He can give the files to the government and know I got killed at the same time. Can't say I blame him.

Mandy: Tony's a marine, a soldier, former director of CTU. He feels the need to protect you.

Bob: I doubt it but even if he does, you'll just kill us both. Tony's not stupid, he'll stay away.

Mandy: Tony's smart but he's been suicidal since Michelle's murder. Dying trying to save you, that's exactly what he wants.

.

In New York Bianca is preparing for her husband's funeral. Chris was a good man, joined the army to try and make this country a better place for their baby. She is informed that one of the insurgents who attacked the detention center is in a hospital in Virginia. This terrorist is 16, apparently old enough to betray her country. Bianca considers going there, confronting this woman, telling her about the good man she murdered, the child who will grow up without a father.

.

6:08


	112. Chapter 112

6:12

.

Fayed prepares to leave with a few men and one of the last two suitcase nukes. Qasim advises against it.

.

Qasim: Gradenko has proven himself unreliable. We should just take off in different directions and detonate. We can still take out much of downtown Los Angelas.

Fayed: But if Gradenko is right this will kill far more americans. Keep monitoring the news networks. If you see anything about another explosion, or if I don't return, detonate. Until I return you're in charge Qasim. I leave it to your discretion whether to detonate here, or move to a more populated area.

.

From his office "president" Rajan realizes his human shields are all gone. Shariff, his main tactician, suggests they flee.

.

Shariff: We cannot win this battle, we should live to fight another day.

Rajan: I will not abandon my throne.

Shariff: Our human shields are gone, the people blame us for the nuclear explosion. If the radiation reaches Mecca, we are doomed. Even our own warriors are angry at us, blame us for our failure.

Rajan: How can we escape this crowd?

Shariff: I have a plan, but we need to move now.

Rajan: Very well, we will live to fight another day.

.

From his ship Kyle Singer is finally able to call his wife Linda. Everyone has been trying to contact loved ones, and Kyle is fairly low on the totem pole, but he has the chance now.

.

Kyle: Linda?

Linda: Kyle? Is that really you?

Kyle: Yeah, it's me.

Linda: Thank God. After the nuclear explosions, I feared the worst.

Kyle: A lot of people didn't make it out in time. My brother Rick, several thousand innocent civilians.

Linda: Am I being selfish for being happy you're alive?

Kyle: I don't think so. We evacuated as many as we could, I just wish I could have done more for those people.

Linda: I know, you're a good person. But I want you to be a good father for our child.

Kyle: I have three more months left in the Corps, I won't re-enlist. I just want to be with you and our baby.

Linda: Thank you.

Kyle: I have to go, a lot of people are trying to contact their families. I just wanted to let you know I'm okay, and I love you.

Linda: We love you too, both of us.

.

6:20


	113. Chapter 113

6:24

.

Kim was eating at a mess table with some of the refugees. The language barrier prevented much of a meaningful conversation. Kim thought about those who'd gotten out. Some got assylum because they were persecuted, others because they happenned to know someone at the embassy. There were rumors that money had changed hands ut Kim didn't care enough to look into that, and some got out just because they happenned to be good gate jumpers when they needed to be. Kim couldn't really blame any of them for fleeing from ISIS, but she thought about those who didn't, including her father. He never even got to meet Sarah, the woman who just might be the love of her life. She would always miss her father, but she had to keep going, find a way to make her life worth something.

.

President Gardner thought about making Assad into an ally in peace. He had provided intel which stopped a number of homicide bombings. Ofcourse using a bad guy as an informant was one thing, making him an ally was quite another. It wouldn't be the first time a terrorist became a neccessary partner to end conflicts. The british once viewed George Washington as a terrorist, but they eventually negotiated with him. Ofcourse the american government once tried to make Yassir Arafat into a peace partner, that had failed. Arafat just found it easier to stand against Israel and America that to stand up to his own extremist base. There was no guarantee that Assad wouldn't also betray them down the line. On the other hand Gardner had become painfully aware that Assad had gained sympathy and converts because of some of his draconian methods. Most known members of the Sons of Liberty wouldn't have become armed insurgents had it no been for the mass-incarceration of suspected terrorists. To prevent further bloodshed president Gardner told Josh to ue the back-chanel to contact him again.

.

CTU are preparing Gradenko for the meeting. Nadia Yassir is going o personally supervise. Fayed is bringing one of the suitcase nukes, but his allies still have one more. And if Fayed knows he's been betrayed he won't hesitate to detonate early. So they need to stop him quickly. Chloe is helping to try and track where Fayed's allies might still be. Hopefully they can stop them, hopefully. Chloe can tell Milo is worried about Nadia. Chloe and Milo dated briefly, but only briefly. She isn't jealous of Nadia, but she is tired. Perhaps it's just been a long day, Chloe is strong but she has her limits.

.

Bianca boards a plane for Virginia. In light of the nuclear explosions airfare in incredibly cheap. She assumes it will not be difficult to purchase a gun in Virginia. Bianca wants to confront the terrorist who helped make her into a widow at 19 while she's still in the hospital. Bianca doesn't yet realize that Eve's parents are also on this flight. Whatever Eve might be to the government, she is their daughter, and she needs them.

.

6:34


	114. Chapter 114

6:38

.

In Riyadh "president" Rajan is preparing to flee. His military advisor Shariff has dressed Rajan as a woman, hoping to avoid detection. Rajan feels humiliated by this, but sees no realistic options at this point. Together Shariff and Rajan begin fleeing.

.

Gradenko waits under the pier with three CTU operatives. Hopefully Fayed won't recognize them. He arrives with three of his own men, and one of the suitcase nukes. Eric Carter orders his snipers to hit them with the tranquilizer darts. One of Fayed's men goes down. For a brief moment Fayed believes he and Gradenko are still on the same side. Gradenko offers to help Fayed escape, in the confusion of battle Fayed agrees, bringing his suitcase nuke with him. Before they get away Gradenko shoots Fayed in the back. He briefly tries to detonate, but he is too weak to resist as Gradenko takes it from his hand. Fayed loses consciousness as CTU begins disarming the bomb permanantly. This operation has been successful, but ISIS still has one more nuclear bomb somewhere on U.S. soil.

.

As Shariff and Rajan flee the government building Shariff unmasks Rajan and exposes him to the crowd. Rajan attacks Shariff for betraying him, but the angry crowd tears him away. It seems Shariff made a seperate deal with the crowd. He turns Rajan over to the angry crowd, they turn him over to America to stand trial for war crimes. Shariff knows he will likely be executed in America, or at the very least he'll spend the rest of his life in an american prison. But it seems to be a better fate than Rajan is about to recieve right now.

.

6:47


	115. Chapter 115

6:51

.

Qasim watches the news from Riyadh. The crowd is literally tearing Rajan apart. Their dream of creating a caliphate that spread across the globe seems to be falling apart, and they still haven't heard from Fayed. But even if their vision doesn't come true, Qasim is still determined to destroy the americans for letting his son die. He merely wants to wait for word from Fayed, hopefully Gradenko can help them kill more.

.

Vice-president Hellar is also watching the news, seeing Rajan killed brings him some joy. Then Hellar gets some more good news, a phone call from Audrey.

.

Hellar: Audrey, is that really you?

Audrey: It's me dad, I'm alive.

Hellar: Thank God.

Audrey: I tried calling earlier, but my cellphone was damaged by the EMP.

Hellar: Are you out of Riyadh yet?

Audrey: Not yet. The local airport is flying again, but they're charging a lot. If you can transfer funds for me and Jack, that would be helpful.

Hellar: Ofcourse, but be careful. I'm sure there are still more than a few people in the city who would like to kill both of you.

Audrey: I have no doubt. But God willing, we'll be back in America within 24 hours.

Hellar: God willing.

.

With Gradenko's help CTU is dismantling the suitcase nuke. Gradenko might be a weasel, but he is cooperating. It seems likely when this is over, they will be fighting him later, but that's a problem for another day.

.

Wayne Palmer is having a breakfast meeting with Mike Novick and his senior staff. Wayne hasn't gotten much sleep, things are happenning pretty quickly. He knows he'll have even more to do after he becomes president, but feels he can do it. Then Wayne is told president Gardner wishes to speak with him, he accepts the call.

.

Wayne: Mr president, what can I do for you?

Gardner: I thought you should know, I've agreed to meet with Hamri Assad. I don't know if any good can come of it, but whatever happens you might have to deal with the consequences. I just thought you should know.

Wayne: I understand sir. When I was in the Corps I read "the Art of war." Sun Tzu wrote that if you know yourself and your enemy well, you can win numerousr battles without much jeopardy.

Gardner: He also said that if you know neither yourself nor your enemy you will always endanger yourself. I read his work as well.

Wayne: If nothing else we can understand Assad better from the meeting.

Gardner: That thought occured to me. But somehow I think Assad is familiar with the works of Sun Tzu, he's likely using this as an opportunity to study us.

Wayne: Good luck sir.

.

Tony Almeida prepares for his meeting with Mandy. He's sent his mercenaries away. Mandy will be looking for hidden snipers, it might be better to make her paranoid about those that aren't there. At any rate, this isn't their fight, it's Tony and Mandy's fight.

.

Split screens show Eric Carter and his men reviving Fayed, Jack and Audrey making their way to the airport, Bianca on the same flight as Eve's parents, Assad on his way to the White House to meet with his enemy president Gardner, the crowd in Riyadh tearing Rajan limb from limb, CTU working every lead to find the last of the suitcase nukes.

.

Chloe is feeling tired, perhaps she's reached her limit, can barely keep her eyes open. Then suddenly, Chloe just collapses.

.

6:59:57

6:59:58

6:59:59

7:00:00


	116. Chapter 116

The following takes place between 7am and 8am eastern standard time. Events occur in real time.

.

7:00

.

Milo is the first to see Chloe faint, he immediately calls for help. They bring Chloe to medical. As much as Milo wants to comfort her, he knows he needs to complete his job.

.

Eric Carter continues interrogating Fayed, with Nadia watching.

.

Nadia: It wasn't so long ago our situation was reversed. You were interrogating me, torturing me. I am however willing to be more merciful than you were to me.

Fayed: I spit on your mercy, apostate. My brothers will detonate soon, killing me, you, that godless communist Gradenko. Then we will see who has earned Allah's mercy.

Nadia: Then he'll recieve the credit, and you'll be remembered for nothing.

Fayed: You think you can appeal to my vanity, you must be desperate.

.

Jack Bauer and Audrey Raines are at the airport. If Hellar has transferred the funds they should be on a plane within the hour. Two american faces stand out here, but hopefully noone recognizes them. Jack and Audrey fantasize about what they'll do when they get home, eating pizza and ice cream, watching television, taking real showers, sleeping late. All things people take for granted until they get sent to prison. And Jack and Audrey plan to do other things in bed, together. Before they leave Jack tries to call Kim one more time, he succeeds.

.

Jack: Kim?

Kim: Dad? Are you okay?

Jack: I'm alive. Me and Audrey are planning to take a flight home.

Kim: I'll see you back home. We can spend some quality time together, and I can introduce you to Sarah.

Jack: I'd like that. I love you Kim.

Kim: I love you too dad.

.

Eric and Nadia are transporting Fayed to CTU. They talk quietly, but Fayed listens to their conversation.

.

Nadia: We don't have much time Eric. Your method of interrogation, are you absolutely sure you can break Fayed in time?

Eric: Yes, I can.

Nadia: Unfortunately, I believe you.

.

Before Eric could ask what she means Nadia pulls out a gun and shoots Eric in the chest. Eric is shocked. Fayed is also shocked, but intrigued. Nadia pushes Eric's body out the door and drives off.

.

Fayed: What is this?

Nadia: I'm an undercover mole for Alqueda, answering to Amir Rajan.

Fayed: If that is true, why have I never heard of you?

Nadia: The same reason I never heard of you until recently. We work in seperate cells, each ignorant of the other in case of capture. Before Rajan died he knew you had failed, trusting Gradenko as you did. He ordered me to help you detonate the last of the suitcase nukes.

.

Fayed wasn't sure if Nadia was telling the truth. She might have just rescued him, or she might be playing him to learn the location of the last of the nukes. As it turned out, it was the second. Eric Carter is told he can get up. Nadia and Fayed are out of range, no more need to play dead.

.

7:07


	117. Chapter 117

7:11

.

Assad arrives at the White House for his meeting with president Gardner. Secret Service has searched Assad and found no weapons or recording devices, but there's always the chance they missed something. This meeting is clearly awkward for both parties. Gardner remembers that Sun Tzu wrote that all warfare is based on deception. He plans to tell Assad that Nadia Yassir betrayed them, and is working for ISIS. If Assad is still working with Fayed he might excuse himself to contact Fayed and tell him Nadia really is on their side.

.

Gardner: Thank you for coming. I may have to cut this meeting short. One of our CTU agents betrayed us and helped Fayed escape. They're still in possession of a nuclear bomb.

Assad: Than I will be brief. I have gained american operatives largely because of your internment of muslims and those of middle-eastern descent.

Gardner: That was in response to your groups targeting civilians.

Assad: We use what methods we have at our disposle in response to your government's support of regimes who oppress my people, including the zionist occupation of Palestine.

Gardner: The state of Israel was founded due to centuries of anti-semetic oppression, the holocaust was just the most extreme example.

Assad: We can argue about who started what until we get back to the day Cain murdered Abel. Or we can try and end the conflict.

Gardner: What would you suggest?

Assad: I will denounce guerilla strategy and the killing of innocents.

Gardner: And others will follow suit?

Assad: Some. Fayed has called me a traitor, others will do the same. But I have operatives in Chechnya, in the Palestinian Authority, in Kurdistan who will seek peace.

Gardner: So you pressure them, and I pressure american allies such as Russia, Israel, and Turkey?

Assad: Yes. But my people will not accept you as a legitimate peace broker as long as you maintain the concentration camps. And I speak for leaders of your domestic militias. If you shut the camps down and give them amnesty, they will lay down their arms.

.

Nadia continues driving Fayed around, he still refuses to say where they should go. Nadia keeps looking around, she says she's worried about being followed, but she silently prays that Eric Carter is following them.

.

In Riyadh Jack and Audrey are attempting to get their tickets. Jack fears they will only be able to get one ticket, either Hellar only has the resources for one ticket, or he's ready to leave Jack behind. He's ready to tell Audrey to just leave him behind, that he has too big a target on his back. But the clerk syas both tickets are ready. The plane is scheduled to leave at 3:50, barely half an hour from now.

.

Tony Almeida arrives at the meeting with Mandy. Her operatives are searching for hidden snipers. Mandy brings a bound and gagged Bob Warner out. The meeting itself is quick and un-eventful, Tony hands over the files, Mandy hands over Bob. As Tony walks away Mandy activates the drone missle. She thinks it's heading for Tony and Bob, but Tony has rigged the files. The missle heads straight for Mandy. She lives just long enough to realize she's about to die, and to close her eyes for the last time.

.

7:22


	118. Chapter 118

7:26

.

Fayed still isn't sure if Nadia really is on their side. On the one hand, he had tortured her and she never claimed she was one of Rajan's operatives. On the other hand, he had been gone for about an hour and Qasim evidently had not detonated his nuke. Qasim was either a coward, or just an incompatent leader. Fayed feared the nuke wouldn't get detonated if he didn't get there, so he told Nadia an address and said to drive there. CTU hears this address and begins scrambling a team.

.

President Gardner continues his discussion with Assad. It had been 15 minutes since he gave Assad false intel, and Assad had not left the room. He seemed to legitimately seeking peace, but could he deliver?

.

Gardner: President Clinton tried making peace with Arafat, but Arafat either failed or betrayed him. How do I know you won't betray us down the line and support terrorism again.

Assad: How do I know you won't balk at my offer when your own people denounce you?

Gardner: You have my word. And if I lose the election next month Wayne Palmer will honor any deal I make with you.

Assad: I give you my word that I will forever renounce terrorism. But if you continue your mass-internment you will find few allies and many more enemies. Mr president, we may not like each other, but we have to trust each other a little.

.

Jack and Audrey board the shuttle bus for the plane. Not suprisingly the bus is full. There is the possibility the plane will crash, the EMP from the nuclear explosion may not have completely worn off. Still, most will take their chances to get away until things calm down. The driver is having trouble getting the bus started, everyone seems nervous. After all that's happenned recently minutes are like dog years, every one feels like seven. Then the bus finally starts taking them to the plane. Hopefully that will be the last mechanical problem, hopefully.

.

Tony brings Bob Warner to safety. They seem to have gotten away from any survivors from Mandy's team.

.

Bob: I'm suprised you came back for me, or did you want to kill me yourself?

Tony: The thought crossed my mind. Then I realized two things. The first is that it would be better for you to be alive and testifying about any other operatives involved.

Bob: Always the soldier aren't you?

Tony: Once a marine always a marine.

Bob: What's the second reason?

Tony: Well, Bob, the second reason is I think it would be more painful for you to live knowing one of your children is dead. And the other will be in prison for the rest of her life. Since prisons are segregated by sex, you'll never see Marie again.

Bob: Did anyone ever tell you that you have a twisted sense of humor?

Tony: Yes. We're going to turn ourselves in, I'll accept the consequences, so will you. Who knows, maybe we'll end up working together in the prison laundry room.

.

While CTU raids the location Fayed gave Nadia Eric Carter continues covertly following them. Suddenly he hears a gunshot. Eric's team moves in on the car. Fayed is gone, Nadia has been shot. While medics rush to save Nadia's life Eric sees Fayed running off and follows him. Evidently Fayed did not trust Nadia and gave her false intel. Eric sees Fayed steal a truck and murders the driver. As Fayed drives off Eric quickly jumps unto the back of the truck. He tries to call CTU, but there's too much interference and static. If Fayed is leading them to the last suitcase nuke, it might be up to Eric Carter alone to stop them.

.

7:37


	119. Chapter 119

7:41

.

Jack and Audrey nervously wait on the plane. Jack can hear the flight attendants talk, they are currently number two for take-off. Everyone is a little nervous, but they figure they'll be relatively safe once they leave Saudi Arabia air space. Audrey remembers her initial flight here, specifically how the flight attendants collected all remaining alcoholic beverages once they entered saudi air space.

.

President Gardner once again calls Wayne Palmer.

.

Gardner: You know about Fayed's escape?

Wayne: Yes, we're all a little nervous.

Gardner: CTU is doing all they can to find him and the last suitcase nuke. But you should know that, either way, I'm going to take Assad up on his offer of peace. I'm shutting down the detention centers and giving amnesty to the militias who lay down their arms. I'm also giving assylum to most of those in Saudi Arabia fleeing from ISIS. After all that's happenned we need to repair our image to the world. Ideally we can reduce the risk of it happenneing again. Given how you've advocated much of these goals I'd like you by my side when I officially make the announcement.

Wayne: For my own personal clarification, is it to show a united front, or are you seeking political cover?

Gardner: Both. It will not be easy.

Wayne: Yitzak Rabin was right, we do ot make peace with our friends, we make it with bitter enemies.

.

Fayed returns to his base, he has yet to realize Eric Carter is following him, but Eric has yet to be able to contact CTU. Eric silently watches as Fayed meets Qasim.

.

Qasim: What happenned?

Fayed: Gradenko betrayed us, we lost the nuke.

Qasim; We still have the last one.

Fayed: How many men remain?

Qasim: Including the two of us, six.

Fayed: That should be sufficient. We are going to take the last bomb to a more populated area, and detonate. If we are approached by CTU, if a police officer so much as blares his sirens near us, we detonate early.

.

Eric knew he couldn't contact CTU in time to stop these ISIS terrorists, who were mere minutes away from leaving. He had to take all six of them out now. While the others go inside one guard remains outside. Eric puts the silencer on his gun and takes out the guard with a single shot before he can be seen. Eric sneaks into this warehouse, sees the last suitcase nuke with the five remaining ISIS fighters. He has to do this quickly. Eric goes in literally guns blazing. Despite the silencer they soon realize what is going on and return fire. Fayed assumes the rest of CTU has arrived and goes to detonate. His men provide cover fire, but Qasim and the other three are still killed. Fayed realizes he has to kill Eric Carter before he can detonate. Eric knows if Fayed survives this he will assume he's been caught and detonate, killing fewer americans than he'd like but still killing thousands of innocent civilians. Within seconds Eric and Fayed, the last two survivors, are both out of bullets. They fight in brutal hand to hand combat. Whether Eric is physically stronger, or just more motivated to live, he ends up the victor. He gets hold of a chain and strangles Fayed to death. When it is over Eric Carter is the only one still standing. He calls CTU and tells them where he is. It seems the crises is finally over.

.

7:48


	120. Chapter 120

Note: This is the final chapter. Thanks to all those who read and made it worth my effort these past two months.

.

7:52

.

Jack and Audrey hold each other's hands as the plane finally takes off. They had encountered no problems since they got to the airport, but there was always danger. Most likely all these people were just trying to get away until things calmed down in Riyadh, but there was always the danger of one lone ISIS homicide-bomber.

.

At CTU there is a genuine feeling of triumph and relief. Bill Buchanan is thanking everyone for their service, lets them know they saved lives today. He's also mentioning some of those who gave their lives today, particularly Curtis Manning. Milo likes Bill's speech, but he wants to see Chloe, now that the crises is over. Nadia is being taken to a local hospital for her wound, but it appears she'll survive. Milo sees Chloe in the CTU infirmary.

.

Chloe: The doctor thinks I'll be okay.

Milo: That's a relief. Was it just exhaustion?

Chloe: That's part of it.

Milo: What's the other part?

Chloe: I know you like Nadia, so I don't expect anything from you.

Milo: That doesn't mean you're not my friend, I care about you too.

Chloe: That's good, because I'm pregnant.

Milo: Wow, that's unexpected. But I will be there for you and our baby. I'm still going to ask Nadia out, hopefully she can accept me having a child with you.

Chloe: Good luck with that.

.

Bianca waits at the hospital in Virginia. Everyone assumes she's just here to visit a sick friend or relative. In truth she's here to speak with Eve, her enemy. There is a rumor that president Gardner is giving amnesty to Eve and the other militia people in exchange for them surrendering. Bianca can't blame the president for doing what he felt was neccessary to avoid civil war, but she wanted to confront Eve. Eve's parents leave her room to get her some food from the cafateria. They seem concerned, the doctors told them there's a 50/50 chance their daughter will ever walk again. As they leave Bianca enters the room.

.

Bianca: Hello Eve.

Eve: Do I know you?

Bianca: You and your terrorit friends knew my husband, at least well enough to murder him when you hit the detention center in New York.

Eve: I'm sorry you lost your husband. But he and his fellow soldiers killed the woman I loved.

Bianca: Was she a terrorist like you?

Eve: She was a freedom fighter who gave her life to shut down the concentration camps.

Bianca: My husband, the father of my child, was no nazi. He just served his country. My child will grow up without her father. But you get to see your parents, you're probably getting off scott free.

Eve: There's a good chance I will never walk again.

Bianca: Did you ever even have doubts, about what you were doing?

Eve: Yes, did your husband?

Bianca: Yes, his name was Christopher. What was your girlfriend's name?

Eve: Her name was Amy.

Bianca: If there is to be peace, we'll have to learn to live in the same country. I don't want my daughter to inherit the hatred that caused Chris and Amy's deaths. So, I forgive you.

.

Presidnt Gardner holds a press conference to announce the end of the crises. Standing by his side are Wayne Palmer, Hamri Assad, and his granddaughter Marissa. Marissa still has a cast on her arm from her injuries, but it must be clear to the world that this is a united front. Gardner knew this change of strategy might cost him the election, but felt it was neccessary for his country. Wayne Palmer silently vowed not to exploit this. He was never more proud to call Hal Gardner his president.

.

Gardner: My fellow americans, citizens of the world. We are in a war against terrorism itself. If we are to win we must address the problems that lead to terrorist acts. There have been mistakes made, on many fronts, but we can do better. It is time for a new strategy. Hamri Assad, once our enemy, has provided CTU with intelligence that lead to stopping more nuclear attacks, and prevented many homicide-bombings. Now, we hope, we can work together to end terrorism within our lifetime. I have ordered the shutdown of the detention centers. Those who were held will e released. Those who might have escaped need not fear re-capture. We will try and work with our allies such as Russia, Turkey, and Israel, to peaceably resolve their conflicts. Assad had promised to work with his allies among the chechnyan, kurdish, and palestinian people to work towards this peace. I am granting assylum to most saudi refugees fleeing from ISIS. While I hope and pray a new moderate government will emerge in Saudi Arabia, a nation founded by refugees should not turn it's back on those in need. And an amnesty shall be given to the domestic militias who lay down their arms. It will not be easy for some, we cannot ignore or forget the recent past, but we can try to work together to create a brave new peace for our children.

.

Split screens show Gardner addressing the nation, Eve taking an official oath to never again take up arms against the United States of America, Tony Almeida and Bob Warner both giving their statements to the police, Kimberly Bauer watching the ocean, relieved that her father was still alive.

.

Jack and Audrey watch anxiously as the flight attendant talks on the plane's phone with the pilot, this could be it.

.

Flight attendant: Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to announce that alcoholic beverages are now available as we have cleared saudi airspace.

.

There is a general cheering among the passengers. They are finally free from ISIS, and far enough away from the nuclear blast. Jack and Audrey have tears of joy as they hug, and kiss. They silently hold each other as they look forward to the future.

,

7:59:57

7:59:58

7:59:59

8:00:00


End file.
